


Сцены различного характера

by Хозяин Чудовищ (scheusalwirt)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, play, Пьеса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheusalwirt/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%B7%D1%8F%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%89
Summary: Писатель, ставший легендой ещё при жизни, неожиданно скончался, оставив после себя одну загадочную рукопись пьесы. Брат умершего передаёт эту пьесу киностудии на особых условиях. Ну а Крипке и Ко должны снять по ней качественное интеллектуальное кино с замахом на Оскар.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Пьеса написана в 2013 г (на случай если возникнут вопросы, почему тут Вайнштайн не в том контексте и почему никто не может вспомнить известных актеров-геев)  
> 2) В пьесе упоминаются фильмы – часть вымышленные, часть настоящие.  
> 3) Рейтинг тут за упоминания секса, ругательства и общий налет безумия. Прямо откровенных сцен секса нет. Или есть?..))  
> 4) Честное слово, я не ставила пробелы после скобок, это какой-то глюк форматирования *facepalm*

**Сцены различного характера**

**Комедия**

**в пяти актах  
**

Действующие лица:

**Эрик Крипке –** известный голливудский режиссёр.

**Бен Эдлунд –** помощник Крипке.

**Дженсен Эклз –** голливудская суперзвезда, специализируется на драмах и триллерах.

**Джаред Падалеки –** голливудский актёр, специализируется на мелодрамах и молодёжных комедиях.

**Миша Коллинз** – актёр, специализируется на независимых международных проектах, артхаусе.

**Марк Пеллегрино** – голливудская суперзвезда, 

специализируется на боевиках и фантастике.

**Брат Писателя –** брат недавно скончавшегося автора той самой Пьесы.

А также: **Официанты,** **Прохожие, Юрист брата Писателя, Седовласый мужчина** **и другие.  
  
**

_Примечание: все слова Пьесы (коих ровно 50) указаны в квадратных скобках._


	2. Chapter 2

**Акт** **I**

**Сцена первая.**

_Небольшая комната, в которой нет ничего, кроме круглого стола и стульев вокруг него. За столом сидят Крипке и Эдлунд. Крипке в костюме, с тёмными кругами под глазами; он нервно косится на закрытую дверь. Эдлунд одет в чёрную майку с дырками, глаза у него подведены, а ногти накрашены тёмно-синим; он тормошит папку, лежащую перед ним._

Эдлунд: Может, расскажешь пока про Пьесу? Такая, блин, тайна за семью печатями, что даже помощнику режиссёра знать нельзя?

Крипке ( _чуть истерично_ ): Я не буду всё повторять по десять раз! Брат Писателя из меня уже всю душу вытряс! Ты хоть понимаешь, что это мой последний шанс?..

Эдлунд: Спокойно, прорвёмся. Подумай о Бретте Ратнере.

Крипке ( _не слушая_ ): Надо ещё раз перепроверить, все ли подписали соглашение о неразглашении… Никак не могу дозвониться до Стивена, чтоб его…

_Дверь распахивается, внутрь влетает Джаред Падалеки. Он в широких джинсах и толстовке с рисунком из плюшевых мишек, каждый из которых проткнут стрелой в области сердца._

Джаред: Всем привет! ( _оглядывается_ ) О. Ну, вам двоим привет. А где все?

Эдлунд ( _жизнерадостно_ ): Вы первый, мистер Падалеки.

Джаред: Можно просто Джаред.

Крипке: Вы подписали соглашение?

Джаред: Какое соглашение?

Крипке ( _хлопает по столу_ ): Я так и знал! Я ни слова больше не скажу, я…

Эдлунд: Спокойно, Эрик. Джаред, речь о соглашении о неразглашении.

Джаред: А, это. Да, конечно. Оно у моего агента, он уже, наверное, всё отправил продюсеру. Я просто за последнее время столько бумажек подписал, уже не помню…

Крипке ( _мрачно_ ): Роль-то хоть свою запомнить сможешь?

Джаред ( _подмигивает_ ): А вы мне дайте сценарий – и увидите.

Крипке ( _глаза едва не вылезают на лоб_ ): Никакого сценария! Что это ты тут удумал?! ( _вскакивает_ ) Тебя заслала конкурирующая продюсерская компания, да? Я так и знал!..

Джаред ( _растеряно_ ): Что? Да нет, что вы! Вы ведь сами меня пригласили сниматься, я… ( _поворачивается к Эдлунду_ ): Я что-то не то сказал?

Эдлунд ( _отмахивается_ ): Всё в порядке, не обращай внимания. 

_Эдлунд достаёт из нагрудного кармашка маленький пузырёк и протягивает Крипке. Тот молча выпивает половину, садится и трёт виски._

Крипке ( _бормочет_ ): Ничего не в порядке. Ничего не в порядке.

_В дверь скребутся. Джаред и Эдлунд оборачиваются, Крипке продолжает бормотать. Из-за двери раздаётся покашливание. Крипке, наконец, тоже обращает внимание. Дверь кто-то слегка пинает, затем она приоткрывается, и внутрь заглядывает Миша Коллинз. Он одет в белые брюки и гавайку._

Миша: Можно?

Эдлунд: Конечно, заходите.

Крипке: Вы подписали соглашение о неразглашении?

Миша ( _прикрывает за собой дверь и осторожно оглядывается по сторонам_ ): Неразглашении чего?

Крипке ( _взрывается_ ): Вы что, издеваетесь? Вы хотя бы в курсе, что здесь делаете?

Миша ( _выглядит испуганным_ ): Э-э. Простите. Я подписал в последнее время несколько соглашений о неразглашении… не все они были письменными, на самом деле. ( _Тише_ ) Не все они были добровольными, если честно… ну, вы понимаете, это такие соглашения, что если скажешь, то, в общем…

Крипке ( _прячет лицо в ладонях_ ): Боже, с кем я работаю? Я работаю с идио-

Эдлунд ( _перебивает Крипке_ ): Миша. Ты ведь не против, если мы будем называть тебя так? Мы спрашиваем о соглашении касательно сценария фильма, а не о… ( _он заглядывает в папку, лежащую перед ним на столе, затем подзывает Мишу поближе и говорит шёпотом, на ухо_ ) …травке, умершей от передозировки проститутке или случайном поджоге приюта для бездомных.

_Миша бледнеет, краснеет и начинает пятиться к двери._

Эдлунд: Да ты не беспокойся. Кроме нас об этом никто не узнает. Просто продюсеры собирают досье на каждого участника съёмок. Чтобы не было неожиданностей.

Крипке: О чём вы там шепчетесь?

Эдлунд: Всё хорошо, Эрик. Вон там валерьянки ещё осталось, выпей.

Джаред ( _тихо, Эдлунду_ ): А на меня тоже есть компромат?

_Эдлунд кивает._

Джаред: А на Дже… на Эклза?

Эдлунд: Нет, ты же знаешь, на Эклза невозможно ничего нарыть. Он же хуже Джонни Деппа, затворник, никто даже не в курсе, где он проводит время, когда не на площадке. Никаких приводов, никаких нарушений, кроме пары штрафов за парковку. Если он и сидит где-нибудь у себя на островке посреди Тихого Океана и жарит там на вертеле каких-нибудь аборигенов – мы об этом ничего не знаем…

_В дверь вежливо стучат, после чего она открывается, и внутрь заходит Дженсен Эклз. Он одет в обычные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку. У него длинная чёлка и борода с усами._

Дженсен: Добрый день.

Все ( _хором_ ): Дженсен!!!

Дженсен ( _чуть отступает от неожиданности_ ): Кхм. Может, я ошибся дверью? Я пришёл на репетицию…

Крипке ( _подскакивает_ ): Нет-нет-нет, вы пришли по адресу, мистер Эклз. Мы вам очень рады. Присаживайтесь.

Дженсен ( _садится_ ): Спасибо. Мистер Крипке, верно?

Крипке: О, просто Эрик. Я счастлив наконец познакомиться с вами лично! Так что зовите меня просто Эрик…

Джаред ( _на ухо Мише_ ): Просто Мария.

Крипке: Мистер Эклз, а вы, позвольте спросить, вы подписали соглашение о неразглашении? Я об информации касательно сценария фильма…

Дженсен: Я так и понял. Конечно, я ведь уже отправил его продюсеру. Думаю, вы можете уточнить у него.

Крипке ( _виновато разводит руками_ ): С утра не могу дозвониться до Стивена. Но это не страшно, главное – вы пришли. Кофе? Чай? Может… м-м… икорный сок?

Все ( _хором_ ): Что??

Дженсен ( _приподнимает брови_ ): Что, простите?

Крипке: Ох. Ну, до меня дошли слухи… Я приношу свои извинения, если ошибаюсь, но я слышал, что вы отжимаете сок из чёрной икры и пьёте на завтрак… 

_Дженсен потрясённо хлопает глазами. Миша достаёт айфон и начинает в нём что-то набивать. Эдлунд тихо ржёт, уткнувшись лицом в свою папку. Джаред жадно разглядывает Дженсена._

Крипке ( _заливается краской_ ): Простите, пожалуйста. Мне было бы проще предложить вам то, что вам нравится, если бы я уже получил ваш райдер – но он, к сожалению, к нам ещё не пришёл.

Дженсен: Он не пришёл к вам, потому что у меня его нет. Всё, что мне нужно – это обычный трейлер и запас берушей на всё время съёмок. И мне совершенно точно не нужен… как вы сказали? Икорный сок. И можете называть меня Дженсен.

_Дверь распахивается, и в проёме встаёт Марк Пеллегрино. Он одет в кожаные штаны, кожаную куртку и тонкую белую обтягивающую футболку. На голове у него бандана, на глазах – тёмные очки, а за спиной маячит девушка модельного вида в деловом костюме._

Марк ( _оглядывает всех с некоторым пренебрежением_ ): Ну и почему я узнаю о репетиции в последний момент? У меня в контракте чётко сказано… ( _замечает Дженсена_ ) Дженсен!

Дженсен: Мы знакомы?

Марк ( _тушуется, но делает вид, что всё в порядке_ ): Нет, простите, я хотел сказать: мистер Эклз! Очень раз познакомиться с вами ( _протягивает ему руку, игнорируя всех остальных_ ). Ну что, хоть кто-то тут есть из нашей лиги, верно? ( _самодовольно ухмыляется_ ).

Дженсен: Из какой лиги?

Марк: Ну, вы же меня поняли. Из нашей ( _делает ударение на слове, снимает очки и подмигивает_ ).

_Дженсен_ _недоумённо пожимает плечами_.

Марк ( _с лёгкой досадой, но улыбкой из разряда «все гении – чудаки, им простительно»_ ): Нашей лиги суперзвёзд.

Дженсен: О. Ну, думаю, мне сложно судить…

Марк ( _перебивает_ ): Ну что вы, зачем эта ложная скромность?

Дженсен: ( _невозмутимо договаривает_ ): …потому что я не видел ни одного вашего фильма. Сожалею.

_Марк в полной растерянности застывает, открыв рот и не зная, что сказать._

Крипке ( _неприязненно_ ): Мистер Пеллегрино, вы подписали соглашение о неразглашении?

Марк ( _снова принимает самодовольный вид и поворачивается к девушке за своей спиной_ ): Лапуля, мы подписали соглашение о неразглашении? 

Девушка: Нет, мистер Пеллегрино.

Крипке ( _старается держать себя в руках_ ): Почему?

Марк: Лапуля, а почему мы не подписали это соглашение?

Девушка: Потому что у мистера Пеллегрино дислексия. Он не подписывает никакие договоры и соглашения, пока к нему не поступит аудиозапись договора или соглашения.

Крипке ( _офигевший_ ): Аудио… Что это ещё за бред?

Марк: Лапуля…

Крипке ( _агрессивно_ ): Мистер Пеллегрино! Смею надеяться, ваша дислексия не мешает вам отвечать на вопросы самому. Эта репетиция вообще не предполагает участия посторонних лиц. Будьте добры, отпустите свою помощницу.

Марк ( _возмущённо_ ): Мой контракт…

Крипке ( _взрывается_ ): Пока не будет подписано соглашение о неразглашении, контракт считается незаключённым! Звоните Стивену, это его условие! И отсутствие посторонних лиц на площадке и во время репетиций – тоже его условие! Так что сядьте и ответьте по-человечески!

Марк ( _в бешенстве_ ): Тогда я вообще уйду! Я не работаю в таких условиях, я…

Дженсен ( _вполголоса_ ): Жаль. Я, хоть и не смотрел ваших фильмов, но слышал много интересного от других режиссёров, и надеялся поработать с вами…

Марк ( _замирает и с сомнением смотрит на Дженсена, уже спокойнее_ ): О. Ну. Я… ради такого я мог бы, наверное, и остаться. ( _Снова заводится_ ) Но я не потерплю…

Дженсен: Мне кажется, вашей очаровательной помощнице всё же было бы удобнее подождать снаружи. Уверен, сотрудники студии с удовольствием угостят её кофе, чаем или даже икорным соком.

Марк: Чем??

_Дженсен покашливает в кулак, скрывая ухмылку, но ничего не отвечает. Джаред смотрит на него слегка обалдевшим взглядом. Марк хмурится, но показывает девушке, чтобы та вышла, а сам садится за стол._

Эдлунд ( _после того, как дверь за девушкой закрывается_ ): Мистер Пеллегрино, давайте оставим вопрос о подписях нашим юристам. Вы ведь заинтересованы в этой роли? А мы заинтересованы в вас. Я уверен, Эрик пойдёт вам навстречу.

Крипке: Навстречу? Да у меня…

_Все дружно смотрят на него. Крипке нервно хватается за пузырёк, потом отставляет его в сторону и сникает._

Крипке ( _сокрушённо качает головой_ ): Ладно. Думаю, вреда не будет, если я введу всех в курс дела, верно? Но мистер Пеллегрино, если вы…

Эдлунд ( _перебивает_ ): Вот и хорошо. Приступим.

Крипке ( _пыхтит, хмурится, но всё же начинает_ ): Ладно. Итак… Как вы все знаете, недавно умер тот самый Писатель. У него обнаружилась рукопись Пьесы, которую он закончил незадолго до смерти. Её ещё никто не читал, поскольку в завещании было написано, что Пьеса должна быть экранизирована раньше, чем издана. Наша студия выкупила исключительные права на экранизацию Пьесы, а мне поручили её поставить. Всё производство строго засекречено по требованию брата Писателя.

Дженсен: Это объясняет то, почему мы до сих пор не видели сценария. Так какие роли нам предстоит сыграть?

Крипке: Я не знаю.

_Все непонимающе смотрят на Крипке._

Крипке ( _вздыхает_ ): Серьёзно, я не знаю. Я сам этот сценарий не видел. Единственное, что я знаю – в контракте с братом Писателя чётко прописано: мы не имеем права каким-либо образом менять Пьесу. Фактически, Пьеса и будет сценарием. Никаких отступлений. Вольности допустимы только при выборе тех декораций, одежды, жестов и передвижений, которые не прописаны в Пьесе, но необходимы для отображения описанных в Пьесе событий или реплик. Это почти что дословная цитата из контракта.

Эдлунд: Почему студия согласилась на такие условия? 

Крипке ( _с отвращением_ ): А почему наши замечательные актёры согласились на съёмки, даже не читая сценария? Это же Тот Самый Писатель. Букер, Пулитцер, Нобелевская премия, ни одного кассового провала у фильмов и спектаклей, поставленных по его пьесам и книгам.

Джаред ( _недоумённо_ ): Так когда мы увидим Пьесу?

Крипке: В течение часа должен приехать брата Писателя с рукописью Пьесы. ( _Сокрушенно_ ) Он никому не отдаёт её на руки, даже не представляю, как мы будем работать…

Эдлунд ( _похлопывает Крипке по плечу и поворачивается к актёрам_ ): Ну а пока мы ждём, можем все, наконец, спокойно познакомиться и пообщаться.

  
  


**Сцена вторая.**

_Коридор с несколькими дверьми. Возле одной из них стоят Крипке и брат Писателя. Брат Писателя одет в дорогущий чёрный костюм, с золотыми часами и запонками, и белым шарфом, он выглядит строго и мрачно. В руках у него большой белый конверт._

Брат Писателя (отдаёт конверт Крипке): Можете сразу открыть.

_Крипке берёт конверт, вскрывает его, вытаскивает пачку листов. Просматривает их и хмурится._

Брат Писателя: Вопросы?

Крипке ( _перелистывает страницы, заглядывает в первую и последнюю, ещё раз сосредоточенно считает листы и изумлённо смотрит на брата Писателя_ ): Но… но тут всего двенадцать страниц. Только первый Акт.

Брат Писателя: Точно.

Крипке: Но почему?

Брат Писателя: Потому что я не буду передавать вам всю Пьесу целиком. Когда вы снимете эту часть, вы позвоните мне, и я привезу вам второй Акт. Так же с третьим.

Крипке: Какой в этом смысл? Нам всё равно нужно будет размножить копии Пьесы, чтобы актёрам было над чем работать. И когда мы дойдём до третьего Акта, а вы отдадите его нам, у нас на руках будет полная рукопись. Так не проще ли сразу отдать её целиком?

Брат Писателя: Мой брат хотел, чтобы никто из съёмочной команды не знал финала истории прежде, чем до него дойдёт дело.

Крипке: Но я не понимаю, в чём смысл?

Брат Писателя: Этому есть свои причины. Вы просто не понимаете.

Крипке ( _приподнимает бровь_ ): Я именно это и сказал.

Брат Писателя ( _надменно_ ): Вам и не надо понимать. Ваша работа – снять фильм, не допустив отступлений от текста.

Крипке: Именно о моей работе и идёт речь. Актёрам будет тяжело вживаться в роли, если они не понимают до конца характеры своих персонажей. Мне будет сложно планировать съёмки, если я не знаю, где и как мне понадобится их проводить через две или три недели. Продюсерам будет практически невозможно составить смету на производство фильма, поскольку они не знают, какой реквизит или декорации понадобятся, какая одежда, грим и места съёмок. Это попросту невыполнимая задача!

Брат Писателя ( _усмехается_ ): Действие происходит в обычном американском городе, не нужны никакие декорации. Снимайте прямо так, на улице, в общественных местах, в обычном доме.

Крипке ( _сердито_ ): Вы явно не представляете себе, как снимается кино. Чтобы снимать на улице, нужно разрешение властей города. Чтобы снимать в помещении, нужно разрешение его владельца, а ещё – раздвижные стены, возможность ставить метки…

Брат Писателя ( _брезгливо_ _машет руками_ ): Да-да. Уверен, вы что-нибудь придумаете. Таково завещание моего брата. Я его не обсуждаю. Можете расторгнуть контракт, и я пойду к Роману Полански, и он даже вопроса не задаст.

Крипке ( _скептически_ ): Полански сейчас экстрадирован и сможет снимать только в Европе, вы же в курсе?

Брат Писателя: Да? О, ну, значит, к Джо Райту. Его «Искупление»…

Крипке ( _ещё более скептически_ ): Джо Райт работает с Томом Стоппардом. Они сейчас сидят в Лондоне и переписывают «Анну Каренину» Толстого.

Брат Писателя ( _сначала слегка теряется, потом разводит руками_ ): Ну вот видите. Значит, никуда вам не деться. Будете снимать так, как я сказал.

_Крипке поджимает губы, у него ходят желваки. Он явно сдерживает злость._

Крипке ( _наконец выдыхает_ ): Хорошо.

Брат Писателя ( _довольно_ ): Вот и замечательно. И главное - никаких отступлений.

Крипке ( _бурчит_ ): Я понял.

Брат Писателя: Никаких отступлений!

Крипке ( _раздражённо_ ): Я понял!

Брат Писателя: Мистер Крипке, я что, неясно сказал? Никаких…

Крипке ( _сердито_ ): Вы что, издеваетесь? Вам какую-то кодовую фразу сказать надо? Какая, в конце концов, разница, что я отвечу? У нас же уже подписан контракт…

Брат Писателя ( _тоже сердито_ ): Я хочу, чтобы даже безотносительно контракта вы прочувствовали всю степень ответственности за свои действия! Мой брат написал свой главный шедевр, и вы обязаны осознавать это не просто на уровне каких-то там подписанных бумажек и финансовых условий, а на моральном уровне, уровне проникновения в сам дух искусства…

Крипке ( _закатывает глаза_ ): Я понял. Я проникся.

Брат Писателя ( _угрожающе_ ): Мистер Крипке…

Крипке: Слушайте, давайте без этих сантиментов. Вы смотрите на меня так, словно я какой-то отброс общества, и думаете про меня соответственно. Какой смысл убеждать меня, что у меня есть какой-то там моральный долг перед вашим братом? Единственное, что действительно имеет для меня значение – это то, что этот фильм – мой последний шанс в Голливуде. Я облажался со своей предыдущей работой, потому что сценарист был идиотом, а я бы идиотом вдвойне, потому что посчитал, что смогу сделать из говна конфетку. Так что это взаимообязывающая сделка: вы можете быть уверены – я сделаю всё, чтобы фильм понравился вам, продюсерам и публике, иначе потеряю свою работу. А я могу только надеяться, что Пьеса – не полное дерьмо, потому что иначе я опять же потеряю свою работу. Получается, вы тоже несёте передо мной ответственность, потому что держите мою карьеру в своих руках.

Брат Писателя ( _слегка обалдевший_ ): О. Ну… В общем… Ладно, я понял.

Крипке: Вот и хорошо. Меня там актёры ждут, вы уж извините, но я вас покину. На ресепшене вас могут угостить кофе, чаем и дженсеновым икорным соком…

Брат Писателя: Чем??

_Крипке отмахивается, отдаёт честь и молча уходит._

Брат Писателя ( _качает головой_ ): Уж лучше бы я продал права на экранизацию Полански или Джо Райту…

  
  


**Сцена третья.**

_Снова комната с круглым столом. Эдлунд с Джаредом читают что-то в папке Эдлунда и тихо ржут. Миша переписывается по айфону. Дженсен обсуждает с Марком свои предыдущие фильмы._

_Заходит Крипке с конвертом в одной руке и мобильным в другой._

Все ( _поворачиваются к Крипке_ ): Ну что там? 

Крипке ( _шикает на них и продолжает говорить в трубку_ ): Да, Стивен. Хорошо, так и сделаем… Что? Ты считаешь, что этого хватит?? По-моему бюджет первого фильма Тарантино и то был больше, а он эти деньги сам копил… О, чёрт. Понял, понял. До связи.

Все: Ну что там?

Крипке ( _устало_ ): Брат писателя создал нам новые проблемы. Видите эти листы? ( _он вытаскивает из конверта листы и трясёт ими_ ) Это всё, что он принёс. Первый Акт Пьесы. Он будет привозить следующие сцены и акты по мере того, как мы будем их снимать.

_Все смотрят на него, явно собираясь возмутиться. Крипке поднимает руку, призывая всех к тишине._

Крипке: Это условие, которое мы не можем оспорить. Можете ничего не спрашивать больше, я уже задал все вопросы, и на все получил ответы «нет» и «мне всё равно как». Так что теперь две новости, как обычно: плохая и хорошая. Плохая: студия из-за этого условия урезала нам бюджет, потому что боится возможных рисков. Хорошая: у нас наконец есть список действующих лиц, и там уже даже отмечено, кто кого играет.

_Все подаются вперёд, ожидая продолжения._

Крипке: Главные герои – четверо друзей, которые встречаются после долгой разлуки благодаря возвращению в Штаты одного из них. Это морпех, вернувшийся из Ирака после того, как оттуда вывели все американские войска. Он был контужен, получил множество ран, насмотрелся на войну и эмоционально нестабилен. Его роль предназначена Дженсену.

_Дженсен с серьёзным видом кивает._

Крипке: Не волнуйся, никаких уродующих шрамов на лице.

Дженсен ( _немного удивлённо_ ): Вообще-то, после того, как я играл шулера, лишившегося трёх пальцев, жертву пожара, безногого калеку и ослепшего художника, шрамы на лице меня не очень волнуют.

Крипке ( _кивает и поворачивается к Мише_ ): Второй друг – обычный бухгалтер, отец семейства. У него трое детей и жена, которая недавно ему изменила. Теперь он не знает, как ему быть – развестись, рискуя потерять опеку над детьми, простить её или изменить ей в отместку.

_Миша потирает ладони и улыбается._

Крипке ( _продолжает_ ): Третий друг – хозяин оружейной лавки, бывший охотник. Его жена умерла два года назад, и теперь он медленно, но верно спивается от горя. Эта роль досталась Марку.

Марк: Спивается от горя? Я не уверен, что… ( _ловит внимательный взгляд Дженсена и сбивается._ ) В смысле, это интересно. Да, это интересно.

Крипке ( _поворачивается к Джареду_ ): Ну и четвёртый друг. Это молодой человек, которого по большому счёту ничего не интересует. Днём он работает в парке аттракционов, а ночью – ночью толкает наркоту всяким отбросам общества и подросткам из бандитского квартала.

Джаред ( _широко раскрывает глаза_ ): Ого! Ух ты. Это будет непросто… ( _неуверенно_ ) А можно будет… м-м… консультанта? Я просто не так хорошо разбираюсь в теме… ( _смущённо смотрит на Дженсена_ .)

Дженсен ( _смотрит на него одобрительно и кивает_ ): Да, я бы тоже хотел консультанта. Может, психотерапевта или ветерана войны – чтобы понять, как именно человек после такого воспринимает окружающий его мир, последствия контузии.

Джаред ( _расцветает и торопливо добавляет_ ): Да, а мне нужно понять, как он должен себя вести, когда продаёт наркотики. К тому же он, наверное, и сам ширяется?

Крипке: Ну, нам в любом случае нужно придерживаться текста Пьесы, но для большей достоверности… Думаю, это уместно. Постараюсь убедить студию предоставить средства на консультантов.

Миша ( _хмыкает_ ): Ну, трейлеры хотя бы у нас будут?

Крипке ( _вздыхает_ ): Да, но это практически всё, на что можно рассчитывать, учитывая наш бюджет. В свете этого очень радостно, что у Дженсена нет никакого райдера…

_Марк хмурится и хочет что-то сказать, но его перебивает Джаред._

Джаред: Ну, на декорации-то деньги есть? ( _смеётся_ )

Крипке: На самом деле это не смешно. Потому что на декорации у нас денег нет.

_Все в полном недоумении смотрят на него. Марк снова порывается что-то сказать, но теперь его перебивает Крипке._

Крипке ( _кривится_ ): Полный минимализм. Никаких декораций - всё снимаем на натуре. Никаких лишних людей. Состав съёмочной команды: я – за режиссёра и оператора, Эдлунд – мой помощник, гримёр, осветитель, звукооператор, он же звукорежиссёр. Плюс человек, отвечающий за реквизит – с нами будет ездить отдельный грузовик с реквизитом и одеждой, всё необходимое докупаем по мере необходимости. Никаких личных ассистентов и обслуживающего персонала. Все проблемы решаем по мере возникновения. Всё ясно?

_Джаред и Миша неуверенно кивают. Дженсен и Эдлунд кивают уверенно. Марк зеленеет._

Марк: Да вы, мать вашу, издеваетесь!!

Крипке ( _смотрит на него с издёвкой_ ): А, ну да, мистер Пеллегрино. Вы же ещё не получили аудиозапись своего контракта, и поэтому ещё не в курсе,  _что_ собирались подписать.

Марк ( _вылетает из комнаты, и из-за двери доносится его возмущённый крик_ ): Лапуля!!!

**Конец первого акта.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Акт** **II**

**Сцена первая.**

_Ирландский паб. Играет какая-то весёлая мелодия, официантки одеты как танцовщицы_ _River_ _Dance_ _, на бармене – лепреконья шляпа. За одним из столиков сидят Крипке и Эдлунд. У каждого по бокалу тёмного пива, посередине стола стоит большая миска с орешками._

Эдлунд ( _делает глоток пива и с довольным видом слизывает пену с губ_ ): Ну, думаю, можно подвести итоги первого съёмочного дня.

Крипке ( _мрачно_ ): Съёмочного дня? То, что мы тут сегодня сняли, даже на блуперы не сгодится.

Эдлунд ( _слегка нахмурившись_ ): Ну-у, да, смешного было мало. Но это вполне можно включить в фильм о фильме.

Крипке: Фильм о фильме, который так и не был снят? Спасибо, Бен, вот это уже можно вставить в блуперы. Йу-ху! ( _Салютует своим бокалом, затем отпивает_ )

Эдлунд: Да ладно, всё же не так плохо было! Миша вот прекрасно смотрелся в роли бухгалтера, в этом костюме и плаще. А с этой стрижкой он и вовсе красавчик, кто бы мог подумать?

Крипке: Ну да, а ты видел, что он делал в перерывах? Доставал из внутреннего кармана этого чудесного плаща косяк и курил под окнами грузовика с реквизитом. Такое впечатление, что он думал над тем, как бы пробраться туда и что-нибудь стащить.

Эдлунд: Эй, ну, он, может быть, и не актёр первой величины. Или второй. Или третьей… хм-м, да. Но зарабатывает не настолько мало, чтобы воровать со съёмочной площадки! Да и что там красть? Одежду и всякое мелкое барахло?

Крипке ( _отмахивается_ ): Да они тут все клептоманы! Дело не в ценности вещи, а в самом факте… 

Эдлунд: Но играл он хорошо, признай. 

Крипке ( _с отвращением_ ): Да-да. Если встречу его поставщика дури, поблагодарю его от всей души.

Эдлунд ( _закидывает пару орешков себе в рот_ ): Ну ладно, а Джаред? С ним всё было прекрасно. Ничего не курил, не пил, вёл себя дружелюбно и естественно. С ним никаких проблем не будет.

Крипке ( _ещё мрачнее_ ): Ты просто уходил в тот момент. Я когда это увидел, мне даже не по себе стало… ( _придвигается к Эдлунду поближе, но тут подходит официантка_ ) Ну чего вам?

Официантка ( _сердито_ ): Не мне чего, а вам чего? В следующий раз сами звать будете!

Эдлунд ( _успокаивающе_ ): Вы нас просто прервали на интересном месте, дорогуша. Нам ещё по бокалу этого стаута и сырных шариков, пожалуйста. ( _Крипке_ ) У них такие сырные шарики – м-м-м!

_Официантка разворачивается, взмахнув короткой юбочкой, и уходит. Крипке долго разглядывает её ноги в зелёных полосатых гольфах._

Крипке ( _бурчит_ ): Вот оставлю без чаевых…

Эдлунд ( _нетерпеливо_ ): Ну так что там с Падалеки?

Крипке ( _оглядывается по сторонам, потом наклоняется к Эдлунду и шепчет_ ): Сегодня утром я видел, как он ходил возле трейлера Дженсена.

Эдлунд ( _тоже шёпотом_ ): Ну и что?

Крипке: Я тоже не обратил внимания. А потом, когда все начали репетировать – ты бы видел его взгляд. Дженсен там ходил из стороны в сторону, читал свой сцена… тьфу ты, Пьесу, а Джаред, который вообще-то тоже должен был учить свою роль, сидел там и смотрел на Дженсена.

Эдлунд ( _закатывает глаза_ ): А кто тут не смотрит на Дженсена? Живая легенда, блин!

Крипке: Не-ет, не так смотрел. Он на него смотрел так, как будто… как будто, я не знаю, сожрать его хотел. Такой взгляд жуткий, мне просто не по себе стало. Мне кажется ( _шепчет ещё тише_ ) он сдвинут на нём. Ну, знаешь, как маньяки? Такой типа фанат, который хочет своего кумира порезать на кусочки, а потом съесть…

Эдлунд ( _смеётся_ ): Слушай, Эрик, ты же вроде последний фильм ужасов снимал лет пять назад. Не отошёл, что ли, до сих пор?

Крипке ( _хмурится_ ): Вот когда получишь по почте голову Эклза в коробке, тогда и будешь шутить!

Эдлунд: Понятно. Ты опять смотрел «Семь» Финчера на ночь. Я прав?

Крипке (раздражённо поводит плечами): Иди нахрен!

_Подходит официантка и ставит на стол пиво и сырные шарики._

Эдлунд ( _сразу же_ _съедает несколько шариков и улыбается во весь рот_ ): Ну а Дженсен-то, надеюсь, тебе всем угодил? 

Крипке ( _задумчиво_ ): Дженсен? Дженсен – это Дженсен. Он, конечно, идеален. Прекрасно играл, никаких заминок, великолепная память… Да. Только, знаешь, когда я ему сказал, что на той фразе – помнишь? – нужно сделать вот так, он мне ответил: «Нет, жертвы контузии ведут себя иначе. Эрик, позвольте мне сыграть его так, как мне показывал мой консультант». Чёрт меня дёрнул найти ему этого консультанта!

Эдлунд: Ну так разве хуже стало?

Крипке: Лучше, конечно. Только вот чем дальше – тем больше. К концу дня у меня было ощущение, что он лучше меня знает, кому тут и что делать. И при этом весь такой: вы позволите, Эрик? Вы же не против, Эрик? Мне кажется, так лучше, Эрик, правда? И все ему в рот заглядывают, мать их!

Эдлунд ( _качает головой_ ): По-моему, ты всё драматизируешь. Прекрасно получилось, съёмки удачные, актёры ничего такого уж страшного не учудили – твоих фантазий тут больше. Главная проблема у нас одна…

Эдлунд и Крипке ( _хором_ ): Пеллегрино!

Крипке ( _возмущённо_ ): Пеллегрино – не проблема! Проблема в том, что он, урод, отказался от съёмок!

_За спиной у Крипке появляется Марк. Он одет в простые джинсы, охотничью жилетку с кучей кармашков, а на голове у него бейсболка._

Эдлунд ( _улыбается и машет, и говорит вполголоса_ ): Эрик.

Крипке: Он выторговал себя какой-то ахуительный гонорар и тряпки от Кальвина Кляйна, вывернул продюсерам руки, затребовав какой-то двухэтажный трейлер с позолоченным сортиром, и ещё сказал, что без белых лилий по утрам, политых – простите, опрысканных! – опрысканных «Фаренгейтом», он не будет даже с постели вставать!

_Марк идёт красными пятнами._

Эдлунд: Кхм, Эрик.

Крипке: Что «Эрик»?! Эта заносчивая задница свалила даже после того, как ей согласились всю эту херню предоставить. И почему? ( _передразнивает_ ) «Я не снимаюсь без своей лапули». Суперблядьзвезда!

Марк ( _в ярости_ ): Ну так вот теперь я снимаюсь без своей лапули!

Крипке ( _подпрыгивает от неожиданности и резко разворачивается_ ): Пеллегрино?

Марк: Да, «суперблядьзвезда» в твоём распоряжении!

Крипке ( _чуть истерично_ ): Я не буду извиняться за то, что сказал!

Марк ( _тоже чуть истерично_ ): А я не откажусь от съёмок, как бы ты об этом не мечтал!

Крипке: Ну и ладно!!

Марк: Ну и хорошо!!!

_Они несколько минут прожигают друг друга взглядами. Потом Марк садится за их столик, а Крипке поворачивается в сторону проходящей мимо официантки._

Крипке ( _кричит_ ): Пива для Пеллегрино, и побыстрее!

Эдлунд ( _прячет лицо в ладонях_ ): Вот это ты зря, Эрик…

_Весь паб поворачивается в их сторону и раздаются ошеломлённые выкрики: «Это же Пеллегрино!» и «О Боже, Марк!». Все вскакивают со своих мест и кидаются к ним._

Крипке ( _бледнеет и снова кричит официантке_ ): Спасибо, пива не надо! ( _Эдлунду_ ) Бен, расплатись! ( _Хватает Марка за рукав и убегает из паба, преследуемый толпой._ )

_Эдлунд с довольным видом пододвигает тарелку с сырными шариками к себе поближе._

  
  


**Сцена вторая.**

_Комната с круглым столом. За столом сидит Дженсен и читает первый акт Пьесы. Он задумчиво дёргает свои усы._

_Входит Джаред._

Джаред: О, Дженсен, привет!

_Дженсен поднимает на него взгляд, улыбается и кивает._

Джаред: Ты раньше всех. Я вообще думал не успею, мне Бен позвонил в последний момент, сказал, что какие-то важные вопросы нужно обсудить… А я – вон как – вторым пришёл.

_Дженсен снова утыкается в листы с Пьесой и кивает._

Джаред ( _вполголоса_ ): И мы тут вдвоём…

_Дженсен продолжает слегка кивать._

Джаред ( _воодушевлённо_ ): Ты знаешь, я на самом деле очень давно мечтал с тобой вместе побыть. ( _Поправляется._ ) В смысле, поработать. Ты ведь… я ведь…

_Дженсен на мгновение поднимает на него взгляд и слегка улыбается, потом снова смотрит в листы._

Джаред ( _робко_ ): Знаешь, с тех пор как я увидел твой первый фильм… Я даже, я даже… Слушай, прямо не знаю, как сказать… В общем, понимаешь… ты, твоя работа, очень много для меня значат. Вот. 

_Джаред плюхается на стул и зажмуривается._

_Дженсен вытаскивает из одного уха маленькую прозрачную берушу._

Дженсен ( _с виноватой улыбкой_ ): Что, прости?

_Джаред бледнеет, краснеет и застывает с раскрытым ртом._

Джаред  _(трясёт головой_ ): Нет-нет. Я сам с собой. Бывает, знаешь, ну…

Дженсен ( _серьёзно_ ): Да, у меня тоже. Помогает, когда проговариваешь это вслух, да?

Джаред ( _печально_ ): Не особенно. Но я старался…

_Дженсен снова улыбается ему и вставляет берушу обратно._

_Входит Марк._

Марк: Я вернулся!

_Дженсен вскидывает брови, но кивает._

Джаред ( _удивлённо_ ): А чего это ты вернулся?

Марк ( _кривится_ ): Ну, мой агент сказал мне, что этот фильм вполне может получить Оскара… Я решил потерпеть ради такого.

Джаред ( _доверительно_ ): Ну, на самом деле, даже если фильм не получит Оскара, в нём всё равно полезно сняться.

Марк ( _закатывает глаза и садится рядом с Джаредом_ ): Ну да, ну да, драмы – это возможность поднатаскать свои актёрские способности, отличный опыт, бла-бла-бла…

Джаред ( _толкает его в плечо_ ): Да нет. Просто если ты, будучи крутым актёром, зашибающим миллионы за один фильм, снимаешься в малобюджетной драме, даже не получившей никаких премий, это вызывает у публики восторг. «О, он не просто герой тупых боевиков и зарвавшаяся суперзвезда, он ещё и в интеллектуальном кино снимается, и вовсе не так заморочен на деньгах, как все говорят!..»

Марк ( _бычится_ ): Ты что-то имеешь против моих боевиков?

Джаред ( _смеётся_ ): А со всем остальным ты согласен? ( _Отмахивается._ ) Ты меня понял.

Марк ( _сердито смотрит на него, потом снова кривится, качает головой и фыркает_ ): Ну да. Наверное, ты прав. ( _После недолгого молчания._ ) Слушай, парень…

Джаред ( _тыкает в себя пальцем_ ): Я отзываюсь на «Джаред».

Марк: Ой, ну ладно. Джаред, я вот в первый раз, когда была репетиция, подумал, что ты такая фанатка, типа «суперзвёзды – недостижимые вершины». Чуть не капал слюной тут. А теперь так разговариваешь со мной… С чего такая перемена?

Джаред ( _смеётся_ ): Капал слюной? Я не «фанатка» суперзвёзд. Я «фанатка» одного конкретного актёра, и точно не тебя. 

_Марк хмурится._

Джаред ( _вскидывает руки_ ): Не пойми меня неправильно. Ты наверняка неплохой парень, и ругаться на съёмках я ни с кем не собираюсь. Просто ты меня не впечатляешь.

Марк ( _недовольно)_ : А кто тогда?

Джаред ( _вздыхает)_ : Дженсен, конечно.

Марк ( _явно успокоившись_ ): Ну, это ожидаемо. Кто тут не впечатлён Дженсеном?

Джаред: Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я ещё в детстве сходил с ума по его фильмам.

Марк: В детстве? Да у вас же разница – лет пять. Что он тогда играть мог?

Джаред: Четыре с половиной. Ты, значит, не видел его детские фильмы? Он, наверное, даже раньше тебя начал сниматься. Один из немногих актёров, который был очень популярен в детстве, играл сложные драматические роли уже в шесть лет, а когда вырос – не превратился в смазливого карлика, в отличие от большинства этих гениальных детишек, вроде Дэниэла Рэдклиффа, Хэйли Джоэла Осмента или Фрэнки Муниза.

Марк ( _с сомнением смотрит на Дженсена, всё так же увлечённого Пьесой_ ): Ну, карликом он не стал, но…

Джаред: А фильмы у него были что надо. Я вообще вырос на них! Он играл сына полицейского, который попал в заложники к контрабандистам, в фильме «Сын полицейского»; сироту, который с помощью своего таланта к рисованию добивается успеха в фильме «Без дома, но с холстом»; маленького немого мечателя в фильме «Фредди не умеет говорить»… Ну и самая его потрясающая роль в фильмах «Папа-мобиль» и «Папа-мобиль - 2», конечно. Дженсен был в нём такой… трогательный. Уязвимый. Удивительно проникновенно сыграно. Мне было всего восемь, а ему – двенадцать, и он казался мне таким…

Марк ( _перебивает,_ _озадаченно_ ): Слушай, а это нормально, что ты говоришь о Дженсене в третьем лице, когда он тут сидит?

Джаред ( _расстроено_ ): Да он не слышит ничего всё равно. Он в берушах.

Марк: А я слышал, что он умеет читать по губам. Научился, кажется после роли алкоголика, который подружился с глухонемой девочкой.

Дженсен ( _вполголоса, продолжая читать Пьесу_ ): Мнение о том, что чтение по губам даёт стопроцентный результат – неверно. Я понимаю не больше шестидесяти процентов, и только когда смотрю на вас. Хотя со знакомыми и близкими доходит до восьмидесяти процентов.

_Джаред дёргается и хватается за сердце. Марк с уважением смотрит на Дженсена._

Джаред: О Боже, прости, пожалуйста! Я думал… я думал… ( _замолкает на минуту и хмурится_ ) Эй, подожди. Ты же читал всё это время. Я бы заметил, если бы ты смотрел.

Дженсен ( _хмыкает_ ): Поймал, молодец. Сейчас я не читал по губам. Мне просто дали плохие беруши, так что я частично вас слышу. 

Джаред _(прячет лицо в ладонях):_ Мне так стыдно…

Дженсен _(улыбается ему и вытаскивает обе беруши):_ Чего же тут стыдиться? Как правило, обо мне говорят совсем другое, когда люди думают, что я не слышу. Что-то насчёт страшных райдеров, икорного сока, сотнях девочек и мальчиков, которых увозят невменяемыми из моего дома, и отравленных папарацци…

Марк: Отравленных?

Джаред: Мальчиков?

Марк: Я вот предпочитаю действовать кулаками ( _гордо демонстрирует свои кулаки_ ). И ногами. У меня чёрный пояс, вы ведь знали?

_Джаред жадно разглядывает Дженсена. Марк жадно разглядывает собственные руки. Дженсен задумчиво разглядывает Пьесу._

_В комнату входят Крипке, Эдлунд и Миша._

Крипке ( _садится_ ): Ну ладно. Теперь, когда все в сборе – спасибо Марку – можно обсудить съёмки. 

_Эдлунд и Миша тоже садятся._

Крипке: В первый день мы поэкспериментировали с ракурсами, оценили реакцию посторонних людей на проведение съёмок, сняли несколько кадров с имевшимися на тот момент тремя актёрами. Но всем ясно, что эту сцену надо переснимать, потому что в ней не хватало хозяина оружейной лавки. Бен, озвучишь наш план?

Эдлунд: Конечно, Эрик. 

Миша ( _Джареду, тихо_ ): Они как ведущие новостей. «Привет, Бренда, как там у вас погода в ЛА?»-«Привет, Джордж, у нас цунами восемь баллов, а так всё хорошо-о…» ( _издаёт звук морского прилива_ ).

_Джаред тихо ржёт. Крипке на него цыкает._

Эдлунд: Итак, план. Дни с первого по четвёртый – съёмки в баре, то, что мы пробовали снимать вчера. Все четверо друзей встречаются, чтобы выпить, у них происходит эпохальный разговор на тему оружия – все помнят, да? Герой Марка рассказывает о своём бизнесе, герой Дженсена – о том, какое оружие применялось в Ираке. Дни с пятого по шестой – съёмки на улице, когда все герои выходят из бара и идут вместе какое-то время. Герой Миши уходит, когда ему звонит жена, остальные останавливаются на детской площадке, вспоминают, как подростками они пугали мамаш, утаскивая у них коляски и детей. После этого уходят Джаред с Марком. День седьмой – снимаем исключительно монолог Дженсена на детской площадке.

Крипке: На самом деле, мы можем сдвигать график на один-два дня, в этом смысле продюсеры нас не так ограничили. Поэтому, Дженсен, если тебе понадобится больше времени – мы готовы его предоставить.

Дженсен: Я хорошо запомнил этот монолог. Не думаю, что с ним возникнут проблемы.

Эдлунд: Дни с восьмого по десятый – съёмки сцены на улице, где Дженсен набредает на Джареда, когда тот толкает дурь в каком-то тёмном переулке. Джаред предлагает Дженсену косяк, тот отказывается, взрывается, у них происходит ссора. И наконец, дни одиннадцатый и двенадцатый – съёмки последней сцены акта, где Дженсен срывается после ссоры с Джаредом и рассказывает ему о войне. Всем всё ясно?

_Все кивают и по очереди расходятся._

  
  


**Сцена третья.**

_Кузов грузовика с реквизитом. Дженсен сидит на небольшой мятой софе, читая Пьесу и делая какие-то отметки карандашом. Джаред устроился у его ног, бездумно вкручивая и выкручивая лампочку из какого-то осветительного прибора и тайком поглядывая на Дженсена. Марк сидит на краю кузова, свесив ноги на улицу, и курит. Все одеты в тёплые куртки._

  
  


Джаред ( _хмурится_ ): Кто бы мог подумать, что мы будем снимать один из этих «Рождественских фильмов».

Дженсен: Это не «Рождественский фильм». Просто мы используем искусственный снег для съёмок.

Джаред: Ага. И дата премьеры назначена на конец декабря. Так и представляю себе среди рекламы мультиков про оленей и фильмов про исполнение желаний в Сочельник анонс драмы о контуженом ветеране Ирака и его долбанутых друзьях… А как же дети? А как же люди, которые хотят немного радости на праздник?

Марк ( _бормочет_ ): Не волнуйся, для розовощёких малышей вроде тебя всё ещё останутся мультики про контуженых оленей и фильмы про долбанутых исполнителей желаний. 

Дженсен ( _заботливо_ ): Не волнуйся, я уверен, что у нашего фильма будет стоять рейтинг не ниже «R», так что дети на него не попадут.

_Джаред смотрит на него с надеждой._

_Подходит Миша в плаще._

Миша: Чего такие печальные? ( _Достаёт косяк и хлопает себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки_ )

Марк ( _отдаёт ему свою зажигалку и замечает недовольно_ ): Наверное, потому, что в отличие от тебя, нам приходится сниматься в пуховиках в тридцатиградусную жару, активно изображая, что мёрзнем.

Миша ( _философски, затягиваясь_ ): Ну, это лучше, чем изображать лето в трусах, когда на улице минус десять. К тому же, я не виноват, что Эрику так понравился этот плащ. 

_Джаред и Марк дружно вздыхают._

Миша: Да ладно вам! Вообще, я тут подумал, у нас уже пятый день съёмок – надо познакомиться поближе, подружиться как-нибудь…

Марк: В сауну, что ли, сходить?

Джаред: Выпить?

Миша: Покурить?

Дженсен ( _не отрываясь от Пьесы_ ): Совместная работа, как правило, очень объединяет людей и безо всяких дополнительных мероприятий.

_Джаред, Марк и Миша дружно вздыхают._

Миша: Ну… ладно. Не будем пока устраивать тим-билдинг. Как вам такая идея: давайте каждый расскажет что-нибудь о съёмках в своих предыдущих проектах?

Джаред: Что, например?

Миша: Хм-м. Ну, к примеру… какие самые дурацкие фразы вам приходилось произносить по сценарию?

_Все на мгновение задумываются, затем одновременно вскидываются._

Все ( _хором_ ): «Это не то, что ты думаешь!»

_Все, даже Дженсен, дружно хохочут._

Джаред: Да-а. Он лежит голый с какой-то девицей, но всё равно «Это не то, что ты думаешь!».

Миша ( _хохочет_ ): А что, блин, это ещё может быть? «Нет, дорогая, я не спал с ней. Меня усыпили, раздели и уложили возле красотки специально, чтобы ты это увидела!»1

Джаред ( _хлопает в ладоши_ ): Отличная идея, Миша! У меня было дофига дурацких фраз и в мелодрамах, и в фильмах ужасов. Например… О! «Давайте разделимся!»

Марк ( _с энтузиазмом подхватывает_ ): Чёрт, да-а! И зачем, спрашивается, они разделяются? Их потом поодиночке и мочат всех!.. А у меня во всех этих фантастических боевиках одно и то же: «Ты в порядке?» Да, бля, у меня оторвана рука и содрана кожа со спины, но я в порядке!

Джаред ( _смеётся_ ): Да, точно! А у меня ещё часто вот это «Пойду посмотрю, что там». Понятно же, что какая-то фигня творится, но все дружно делают вид, что это просто «крысы в подвале». 

Миша ( _кивает_ ): А ещё вот это: «Ты не представляешь, во что ввязываешься!». И тот, кто это сказал, сразу после этого умирает. И до самого конца фильма остаётся такой секретный секрет, который нахрен никому не пригодился в итоге. А можно было не тратить время на эту фразу, и сразу сказать: «Выброси эту шкатулку, иначе из неё вылет чувак с гвоздями в голове и раздерёт тебя крюками на куски».

Марк ( _хлопает Мишу по плечу_ ): О-о, ну это классика. Кстати, насчёт того, что обычно говорят перед смертью. Это хорошо, если он две фразы сказал – и окочурился. Хуже, когда начинаются монологи. Я лично за руку держал чуваков, которые играли умирающих друзей в моих фильмах – и могу вас заверить: такой монолог не каждый живой осилит. Рекорд – это семь минут, тридцать девять секунд на предсмертную речь о героизме и отваге. А я ему каждый полминуты должен был говорить: «Ты выживешь! Мы спасём тебя!». Хотелось уже самому его прибить и побыстрее начать мстить…

Миша: А во всех этих фильмах про монстров и катастрофы? «Не думайте обо мне! Спасайтесь сами!». Серьёзно? Прогресс отбил у нас инстинкт самосохранения? Понятно, когда родители детей спасают, или влюблённые – друг друга. Но когда это компания совершенно левых людей, на которых напал тот же Чужой, что и на тебя самого… Какого хрена, спрашивается?

Дженсен ( _улыбается_ ): Недавно читал киностатистику, там было сказано, что самая популярная фраза в кино – «Ты выглядишь дерьмово». 

Джаред ( _подхватывает_ ): Ага! И самое дурацкое в том, то в половине случаев при этом герой выглядит так же круто, как и в предыдущей сцене!.. Нет, наверное, самое идиотское, что я делал в своих фильмах – и, видимо, буду делать всегда – это публичные признания в любви.

Марк: А что в этом плохого?

Джаред: Нет, в признаниях в любви ничего плохого. Но то, что при этим собирается толпа людей, которая внимательно следит за развитием событий… Как будто на спектакль пришли! Вот честно скажите мне, кто в последний раз обсуждал свои отношения так, чтобы все это слышали?

Марк: Я постоянно это делаю.

_Миша и Джаред стонут._

Миша: Да никто не говорит про пиар! Джаред имеет в виду реальную личную жизнь.

Марк ( _бормочет_ ): Хм. Не уверен, что я вообще кому-либо говорил это всерьёз. Кроме мамы, конечно.

Джаред ( _в ужасе_ ): Кроме мамы?!

Марк ( _отмахивается_ ): Не в этом смысле, придурок!

Дженсен ( _отрывается наконец от Пьесы_ ): Вообще, я согласен с Джаредом. Нормальные люди признаются в любви в более интимной обстановке. Иначе всё выглядит так, словно влюблённые и впрямь участвуют в пиар-акции.

_Джаред явно хочет задать ему вопрос, но тут подходит Крипке._

Крипке: Так, снимем последний дубль сцены, где Мише звонит жена, и можно будет переходить на детскую площадку… А вы чем тут занимаетесь?

Миша: Обсуждаем, у кого какие дурацкие фразы были в фильмах.

Крипке: О! А у меня знаете, какая самая дурацкая фраза всегда была? «Стоп! Снято!». Да где же тут снято? Где тут снято, я спрашиваю, если потом нужно переснимать ещё двадцать пять раз, монтировать, делать светокоррекцию, переозвучивать, и ещё раз доснимать?!

_Все недоумённо переглядываются и кривятся._

Дженсен ( _вежливо_ ): М-м… может, приступим к съёмкам?

Все, кроме Крипке ( _дружно кивают_ ): Да! Пошли.

_Быстро уходят, а Крипке удивлённо смотрит им вслед._

Крипке: Они хоть знают, куда идти? Странные какие-то…

  
  


**Сцена четвёртая.**

_Дженсен сидит на скамейке в парке. Он всё ещё одет в пуховик, глаза красные от слёз, он с трудом успокаивает дыхание. Неподалёку, возле камеры, стоят Крипке и Эдлунд и о чём-то вполголоса переговариваются._

_К Дженсену подходит Джаред с носовым платком._

Джаред ( _протягивает платок Дженсену_ ): Вот, держи.

_Дженсен шумно сморкается и благодарно смотрит на Джареда._

Джаред: Этот дубль был тяжёлый, да? Мне самому уже сложно говорить тебе всё это, а ты, наверное, и вовсе…

Дженсен ( _шмыгает носом_ ): Бывало хуже. Но да, дубль был тяжёлый.

Джаред: Надо тебе отвлечься как-то… А вот, хочешь, расскажу, что было, когда снимали сцену, где я толкаю наркоту?

Дженсен: Так я же там был.

Джаред: Нет, до того. Это ещё днём было, до того, как сцену с тобой начали снимать. Сначала же там было несколько кадров со мной, где я подзываю прохожих, чтобы продать им дурь. Ты позже подошёл, а у нас там чёрт знает что было…

Дженсен ( _снова сморкается_ ): И что же?

Джаред: Представляешь, стою я на углу, возле той подворотни, посвистываю. Эрик там: «Камера, мотор!», Бен искусственный снег разбрасывает, я ищу глазами, кому бы продать… ну, как меня консультант учил. И что ты думаешь? Копы!

Дженсен ( _хмыкает_ ): Серьёзно?

Джаред: Ага! Реальные копы, офигевшие совершенно. Такие: «Эй, тут хороший район, мальчик, ты совсем уже обнаглел?», а сами Эрика с Беном не замечают – те же из переулка снимают! Я такой: «Да нет, сэр, я ничего такого не делаю» - ну, подумал, пусть тоже в кадр попадут, забавно же? А они: «Так, парень, где документы?». А откуда у меня? Я же снимаюсь! Они: «Понятно, пошли с нами в участок. Где твоя мама вообще?». Ну тут я уже ржать начал, а они разозлились, чуть меня об стенку головой не стукнули. Слава Богу, Эрику жалко стало моё лицо, он выскочил и на них руками замахал: «Не трогайте, это Джаред Падалеки, звезда экрана, всё такое, мы тут кино снимаем!». Копы обалдели, конечно…

Дженсен: И что? 

Джаред: Да ничего. Отпустили меня, один даже автограф попросил для дочки. Пожелали удачи и ушли.

Дженсен: Да-а, повезло вам.

Джаред: Так это ещё не всё! После копов пришли другие ребята.

Дженсен: Какие?

Джаред: Не догадываешься? Драг-дилеры!

Дженсен ( _удивлённо_ ): Да ладно, что, настоящие? Вам же полицейские сказали, что это хороший район?

Джаред: Может, район и хороший, но только не ночью. А уже стемнело к тому моменту. Эти парни подходят ко мне, офигевшие ещё больше, чем копы, и такие: «Чувак, ты откуда такой нарисовался?». А я же ещё не понял, кто это – ну и говорю: «Вам чего? Может, травки хотите?». Они вообще с лица спали: «Это наше место, понял? Вали отсюда, пока пиздюлей не наваляли!». Я по стеночке, по стеночке: одно дело копы, другое дело – реальные дилеры, хрен их знает, как у них там принято продажи повышать и свой бизнес защищать…

Дженсен ( _смеётся_ ): Ну и что? Эрик вышел?

Джаред: Эрик-то вышел. Только это не помогло. И Эдлунд вышел – это тоже не помогло. Они уже чуть было не затащили нас всех троих в этот самый переулок, как появился Миша.

Дженсен: Миша?

Джаред: Ага. Миша вообще был не в курсах, что мы тут снимаем эту сцену. Он пришёл – что ты думаешь? 

Дженсен: Найти этих дилеров?

Джаред: Точно! Это его поставщики дури. Ну, тут уже всё кое-как устаканилось. Он им объяснил, что да, съёмки, не трогайте коллег, скоро уйдём и вам место освободим. Я на радостях предупредил этих ребят, что тут копы проходили. Они вежливо поблагодарили, дали Мише бесплатный косяк «комплимент от заведения» и попрощались. Эрик, понятное дело, выпал в осадок. А Эдлунд сказал, что надо было сразу Мишу на роль дилера ставить, и ещё что-то о том, что Эрику надо было поблагодарить поставщиков его дури, пока была возможность… 

Дженсен ( _продолжая смеяться_ ): Да-а. Это вам действительно повезло… Таких случаев у меня на съёмках точно не было.

_Возле скамейки, на которой сидят Джаред и Дженсен, останавливается прохожий._

Прохожий ( _с ухмылкой_ ): Простите, я слышал, вы говорили о съёмках... И заметил там людей с камерой.

Джаред: Да, у нас съёмки. 

Прохожий ( _с энтузиазмом_ ): О! Вы попали в нужные руки! Я как раз занимаюсь продюсированием фильмов начинающих режиссёров! 

Джаред ( _с недоумением поглядывая то на Дженсена, то в сторону Крипке_ ): «Начинающих» режиссёров?

Прохожий: Я понял, ничего не говорите! Этот парень ( _показывает на Крипке_ ) сказал вам, что у него уже большой опыт съёмок, верно? Но я же вижу, как он обращается с камерой! Я как никто другой могу отличить хорошего режиссёра от того, кто только начинает постигать мир кино! А у вас такая фактура, разве вы не заслуживаете режиссёра получше?

Джаред ( _Дженсену_ ): Он нас не узнал, да?

Дженсен ( _Джареду_ ): Мы оба с усами, вид замученный и грязный, твой капюшон, моя стрижка… Сам понимаешь.

Прохожий: Так вот, вы могли бы работать с такими режиссёрами, как Брайан де Пальма, Джим Джармуш, Майкл Бэй…

Джаред: Эрик Крипке ( _машет Крипке и Эдлунду рукой_ ).

Прохожий: Ну-у, Крипке, конечно, хорошие вещи снимал раньше, но вы ведь знаете, что сейчас он…

Эдлунд ( _подходит к ним_ ): В чём дело?

Прохожий: Да вот я говорил вашим симпатичным актёрам, что могу продюсировать начинающих режиссёров…

Эдлунд ( _приподнимает бровь_ ): Симпатичные актёры – это вы про Эклза с Падалеки?

Прохожий ( _смеётся_ ): Ха-ха. В Л.А. все актёры – будущие Эклзы и Падалеки, как же!

Эдлунд ( _показывает на бегущего к ним Крипке_ ): Это Крипке. И нас продюсирует…

Крипке ( _подбегает, прохожему_ ): Пошёл нахрен отсюда!

Прохожий ( _потрясённо_ ): Крипке? Эклз? Так это правда? А может, автограф..?

Крипке ( _сердито_ ): На хрен, я сказал! Вали давай, у нас этот свет будет ровно десять минут!

Прохожий ( _испуганно_ ): Понял, ухожу ( _быстро уходит_ ).

Крипке ( _Эдлунду_ ): Чего ты с ним рассусоливал! Этих прилипал тут целый город, весь Л.А. – сплошные продюсеры, мать их! ( _Дженсену и Джареду_ ): Приготовиться к следующему дублю. Дженсен, снимаем с последней фразы, затем слёзы. Ясно?

_Джаред и Дженсен кивают._

_Крипке и Эдлунд уходят обратно к камерам._

Крипке: Камера! Мотор!

Дженсен: …Все эти крики боли, оторванные конечности, смерть моих ребят… ( _начинает плакать_ )

_Камера берёт крупный план Дженсена. Он мужественно рыдает одним глазом._

Джаред ( _в сторону_ ): Когда Дженсен плачет, у меня сердце разрывается.

Проходящая мимо пожилая леди ( _Джареду_ ): Молодой человек! Ну что же Вы так! Успокойте своего друга, ему же плохо! Что же вы за друг такой!

_Джаред оглядывается на Крипке с немым вопросом в глазах. Крипке делает дикие жесты, требуя продолжать, как есть._

Джаред ( _Дженсену_ ): Слушай… ну ты… это…

Пожилая леди: Ну, хоть обнимите его! На него же смотреть больно!

_Джаред с энтузиазмом прижимает рыдающего Дженсена к груди. Тот потихоньку начинает успокаиваться._

Крипке ( _через пару минут_ ): Стоп! Снято! ( _Тоже плачет_ ) Боже, Дженсен! Сделай это ещё раз! Ещё один дубль, умоляю тебя! Сделай это ещё раз!..

Дженсен ( _продолжая непроизвольно всхлипывать, смотрит на Крипке совершенно опустошённым взглядом_ ): Т-ты уверен?

Джаред ( _прижимает Дженсена к себе ещё крепче и закрывает собой от Крипке_ ): Да ни за что! Ещё один дубль, и у Дженсена будет нервный срыв! Оставь его в покое, изверг!

Дженсен ( _трёт покрасневшие глаза_ ): Да нет, Джаред, ничего… Если так нужно для искусства…

Джаред: Вот ещё! Искусству ты нужен живой, здоровый и в здравом уме! ( _поворачивается к Крипке_ ) Требую перерыва!

Крипке ( _поджимает губы_ ): Ну ладно. Перерыв полчаса. ( _Эдлунду_ ) Думаю, можно же снять ещё один дубль, просто на всякий случай, правда?

Эдлунд ( _с сомнением_ ): А предыдущие пять тебе не понравились?

Крипке ( _вытирая слёзы_ ): Понравились, в том и суть!

Эдлунд ( _гладит Крипке по плечу_ ): Знаешь, Эрик, тут есть такие две классные кнопки, смотри – «Перемотка назад» и «Пуск». Думаю, Дженсен будет тебе благодарен, если ты научишься ими пользоваться.

Крипке ( _сердито_ ): Иди ты нахрен!

Эдлунд ( _вполголоса_ ): Вообще-то, я думаю, имея такой ресурс, как Дженсен, не стоит растрачивать его лишний раз. У нас ещё два акта впереди, помнишь? Ты же не хочешь стать вторым Кубриком для своих актёров?

Крипке ( _вздыхает_ ): Да кто же не хочет стать вторым Кубриком… Ну ладно, ты, наверное, прав. ( _Кричит в сторону уходящих Джареда и Дженсена_ ): Эй, парни!

_Джаред и Дженсен оборачиваются. Джаред обнимает Дженсена за плечи и сердито смотрит на Крипке._

Крипке: Больше дублей не будет! Молодцы! На сегодня съёмки закончены!

_Джаред облегчённо выдыхает, улыбается и тянет Дженсена к его трейлеру._

_Эдлунд показывает Крипке два больших пальца и одобрительно кивает._

  
  


**Сцена пятая.**

_Комната с круглым столом. За ним сидят актёры и Эдлунд. Вид у них довольный и расслабленный._

Эдлунд: Ну что, можно поздравить нас всех с окончанием съёмок первого акта? Все молодцы, замечательно играли! Вообще, что бы там ни говорил Эрик, у нас отлично получается. Никаких накладок по большому счёту не было…

Марк ( _потирая покрасневшие костяшки на кулаках_ ): Кроме двух драк в баре.

Джаред: И копов с драг-дилерами на улице.

Миша: И обозлённых мамаш на детской площадке. Вы видели ту тётку с двумя толстыми близнецами? Она размером, наверное, с двух Марков. Плечи – во! Руки – во! Я был уверен, что она сейчас закинет своих младенцев себе на закорки, подхватит коляску и отдубасит ею меня!

Джаред: Тебя там вообще не должно было быть! Это была сцена Дженсена, его монолог!

Миша: Ну, по-хорошему, тебя там тоже не должно было быть!

Джаред ( _краснеет_ ): Я… я… просто смотрел, да! Я хотел поучиться!

Дженсен ( _невозмутимо_ ): Я не могу сказать, что меня хватит на всех, но всё равно, пожалуйста, не нужно из-за меня ругаться. Меня вообще хватит только на съёмки…

Джаред ( _виновато_ ): Прости, Дженсен…

Эдлунд ( _задумчиво_ ): Ну-у, на самом деле, то, о чём вы говорите – не самые серьёзные проблемы. У меня тут есть список ( _достаёт из кармана какую-то смятую бумажку_ ) – счёт от администрации города. Испорченное муниципальное имущество. Тут ( _читает_ ) содранная краска с детских качелей, отломанный «конь на пружинке»…

Марк ( _смущённо_ ): Я не думал, что он не выдержит мой вес…

Эдлунд: …накренившийся дорожный знак – это уже оператор решил использовать его как часть штатива для камеры; попавшие в песочницу осколки лампы…

Джаред: Ну, простите, не буду я больше трогать осветительное оборудование! Обещаю.

Эдлунд: …тут ещё много чего. А ещё список исков от горожан. И от мамаш за испорченные коляски, и от посетителей бара, в общем…

_В комнату влетает Крипке._

Крипке: Наконец-то! Я только что получил второй акт Пьесы! Хотите почитать?

Все ( _хором_ ): Ещё бы!

_Крипке кладёт стопку листов на стол. Все собираются вокруг него и начинают читать через его плечо. Пару минут все молчат. Крипке то и дело перелистывает страницы. Наконец, он доходит до пятого листа._

Марк: О! Тут сцена в моей оружейной лавке! Круто!

Дженсен: Тут такое напряжение… Наши персонажи ссорятся, никак не могут понять друг друга… Уверен, это будет замечательный опыт, Марк.

Джаред ( _медленно зеленеет_ ): А вы до конца сцены дочитали?

Все остальные: Ещё нет, а что там?

Миша ( _вырывает листок из рук Крипке_ ): Та-ак. Дженсен приходит к Марку. Тут они болтают. Марк показывает какое-то шоу про разработку нового вооружения на своём ноуте. Бла-бла-бла… Тут они ругаются из-за вопроса массового разоружения. Тут Марк дразнит Дженсена… Дженсен бесится, Марк намекает, что тот, небось, уже свихнулся от недотраха… Они доходят до угроз оружием… Мать вашу!

Крипке: Что там?

Миша ( _зачитывает_ ):

[Вдовец: Может, обойдёмся без оружия?

Сцена секса.

Морпех: Да, ты прав. Мне этого не хватало.]

  
  


_Немая сцена._

**Конец второго акта.  
  
_______________________________**

1 Эх, жаль у американцев нет фильма «Бриллиантовая рука»…


	4. Chapter 4

**Акт** **III**

**Сцена первая.**

_Комната с круглым столом. Актёры, Крипке и Эдлунд продолжают вглядываться в пятый лист второго акта._ Затем  _все дружно смотрят друг на друга. Крипке, Джаред и Марк медленно краснеют, Дженсен чуть хмурится, Миша закуривает, Эдлунд сосредоточенно сгрызает чёрный лак с безымянного пальца. Все, кроме Эдлунда, дружно достают мобильные._

Крипке ( _рвёт на себе волосы и орёт в трубку_ ): Стивен! Меня кто-нибудь собирался предупреждать, что я снимаю грёбаное гей-порно! Я тебе не какой-нибудь Энг Ли, мать твою!

Эдлунд ( _достаёт откуда-то рупор и кричит в сторону приоткрытой двери_ ): Кровать и смазку в студию! Режиссёр хочет гей-порно!

Джаред ( _растеряно, в мобильный_ ): Эй, чувак, ты не представляешь, какой облом. Я просто даже не знаю, как мне быть… Это нарушает все мои планы!

Марк ( _истерично, в мобильный_ ): Этого не было в моём контракте! Этого же не было в моём контракте?! Этого просто не могло быть в моём контракте!!

Дженсен ( _серьёзно, в мобильный_ ): Если бы я знал заранее, я бы вообще согласился без гонорара. Эта тема очень важна для современного общества, мне совершенно не хочется наживаться на проблемах… Нет, конечно, я понимаю, что ты не знал заранее… Но я думаю, после съёмок можно будет перевести мой гонорар на счёт фонда помощи больным СПИДом, верно?..

Миша ( _невозмутимо, в мобильный_ ): Вилли, сегодня твоя дурь особенно хороша!

_Крипке откидывает свой сотовый в другой конец комнаты и начинает багроветь. Эдлунд немедленно бросает рупор._

Эдлунд ( _актёрам_ ): Так, господа, режиссёру нужно отдохнуть, идите пока, погуляйте.

_Эдлунд быстро выпроваживает актёров, продолжающих возбуждённо обсуждать ситуацию. Марк при этом старается обходить Дженсена стороной, бросая при этом на него виноватые взгляды._

_Как только актёры выходят, Эдлунд захлопывает дверь, усаживает Крипке за стол и достаёт из-за пазухи очередной пузырёк валерьянки._

Эдлунд: Спокойно, Эрик. Мы справимся. Вот, выпей ( _отдаёт пузырёк Крипке_ ).

Крипке: Нет! Я не могу! Я ТАКОЕ не снимаю! Я не… я не… ( _начинает задыхаться_ )

_Эдлунд успокаивающе поглаживает его по плечу и заставляет выпить из пузырька._

Эдлунд: Тихо, тихо. Выпей сначала, а потом поговорим.

_Крипке делает глоток и утыкается лбом в стол. Эдлунд выходит на пару минут за дверь и возвращается со стаканом воды и плиткой шоколада._

Эдлунд: Вот, выпей. Съешь ( _отламывает пару кусков шоколада и скармливает Крипке_ ).

Крипке ( _чуть спокойнее, с набитым ртом_ ): Спасибо…

Эдлунд ( _помолчав немного_ ): Слушай, может, позвонить твоей жене?

Крипке: Чтобы она меня успокоила? Нет, зачем её дёргать лишний раз?

Эдлунд: Да нет, чтобы она сняла фильм о фильме. Она же с тобой на режиссёрском училась вместе? А у нас всё равно некому снимать доп. материалы… Это же идеальный вариант!

Крипке: Как жена Копполы, когда тот снимал «Апокалипсис сегодня»? Совсем сбрендил? Их брак после этого чуть не развалился!

Эдлунд: Но ведь не развалился же!

Крипке: Ну так и я – не Коппола!

Эдлунд ( _с сомнением_ ): Хочешь сказать, сейчас у вас с женой всё ОК?

Крипке ( _отбирает у Эдлунда оставшуюся плитку и начинает откусывать прямо от неё_ ): Да, отлично!

Эдлунд: Серьёзно? Ты когда с ней в последний раз разговаривал?

Крипке: Сегодня утром!

Эдлунд: И что ты ей сказал? Дословно?

Крипке ( _задумывается_ ): Дословно?.. Сначала: «Кофе!». А потом: «До вечера». Всё.

Эдлунд: А она?

Крипке: Ну-у… Там что-то было в промежутке между «кофе» и «до вечера», но я не помню, что. Было громко, и вообще бред какой-то. Я не стал слушать и просто ушёл. Хм-м…

Эдлунд: Возвращаясь к теме Копполы: может, всё-таки позвонить твоей жене?

Крипке ( _тяжело вздыхает_ ): Думаешь, это может спасти наш брак?

Эдлунд: Ага.

Крипке ( _вздыхает ещё тяжелее_ ): Хотелось бы, но она не входит в список людей, допущенных до Пьесы…

Эдлунд: Чёрт.

Крипке: Ага.

_Они молчат некоторое время. Эдлунд осторожно пододвигает Крипке листы со вторым актом. Крипке трясёт у него перед носом кулаком._

Эдлунд: Вот если бы это был кулак Марк, я бы испугался… А ещё лучше – его ботинок.

_У Крипке опускаются плечи, он с обречённым видом берёт второй акт в руки, но выглядит при этом так, словно у него в руках - нечто омерзительное._

Эдлунд: Что думаешь с этим делать?

_Крипке ещё раз перечитывает сцену, едва слышно бормоча себе под нос. Затем со стоном откидывает второй акт на другой конец стола и вцепляется в волосы._

Крипке: А что тут можно придумать? Надо снимать, как они трахаются! В оружейной лавке, блядь! Это ужасно скажется на моей карме, Бен…

Эдлунд: Сейчас проблема не в твоей карме, а в оружейной лавке. Мы же не можем себе позволить декорации оружейной лавки?

Крипке: Нет, конечно! Надо где-то искать настоящую… Какой владелец оружейной лавки в здравом уме и трезвой памяти разрешит снимать у себя гейскую эротику?

Эдлунд ( _посмеивается_ ): Уже эротику? Сначала говорил о порно…

Крипке: Нехрен ржать. Контракты моих актёров включают в себя запрет на съёмки в полностью обнажённом виде. Видит Бог, ни один режиссёр ещё не был так рад этому запрету…

Эдлунд: Ну, вот видишь? Всё не так уж плохо на самом деле!

Крипке ( _бросает на него уничтожающий взгляд_ ): Не так уж плохо?! Да ты вообще думал, как прореагирует публика?! Морпеха, гордость нации, трахает хозяин оружейной лавки!

Эдлунд: А почему ты решил, что не наоборот?

Крипке: Ну, во-первых, по Пьесе, Марк сначала упоминает это правило в армии «не спрашивай – не говори» в том смысле, что Дженсен – пассив. Потом намекает, что у Дженсена недотрах после того, как тот вернулся. А после Дженсен говорит что-то вроде: «мне этого не хватало». Как по-твоему, кто кого? А во-вторых, серьёзно, ты можешь себе представить Дженсена, нагибающего Марка?

Эдлунд ( _задумчиво_ ): Ну да, ты прав. А вообще… Ты знаешь, а это ведь очень символично.

Крипке: Что именно?

Эдлунд: Ну, смотри. Образ владельца оружейной лавки можно интерпретировать как всё оружейное производство нашей страны. Военная машина поимела наших солдат. Типа заговор оружейных корпораций против хороших парней, супергероев.

Крипке ( _с сомнением_ ): Ты думаешь?

Эдлунд ( _с энтузиазмом_ ): Конечно! Уверен, так и было задумано изначально!

Крипке: Хм-м. Ну, может, ты и прав. Может, это и не просто гейская эротика в конечном счёте… Остаётся только надеятся, что ближе к финалу будет какой-нибудь ответный удар супергероя по оружейным корпорациям. 

Эдлунд: Ты, главное, не накаркай, Эрик…

  
  


**Сцена вторая.**

_Оружейная лавка. У одной стены – витрина с оружием, на которой стоит раскрытый ноутбук; на стене висят различные виды ружей и дробовиков. На витрине животом лежит Дженсен, придавленный сверху Марком. У обоих спущены джинсы, но так, что ничего, кроме голой задницы Марка, не видно. Неподалёку от них расположился Крипке с камерой. Дженсен с Марком не шевелятся, пока Крипке что-то настраивает в камере._

_У входных дверей стоят Джаред и Эдлунд._

Джаред ( _тихо закипает_ ): Это просто отвратительно. Почему они вообще до сих пор так стоят, если Эрик их не снимает?

Эдлунд: Там всё держится на соплях – джинсы, чтобы не падали ниже бёдер, специальное бельё… К тому же, установлен свет, и Эрик наконец поймал такой ракурс, чтобы было всё видно, но почти ничего не заметно. Если они сейчас поменяют позу, придётся снова всё закреплять и устанавливать ещё полчаса. 

Джаред ( _бормочет_ ): Какой идиот вообще согласился отдать свою лавку для съёмок гей-порно?

Эдлунд: А ты разве не слышал? Друг Марка – хозяин этого места. Он владеет оружейной мастерской и магазином при ней, и регулярно делает какое-нибудь необычное оружие для фильмов, в которых играет Марк. Про этого парня и его команду ещё снимали передачу для Дискавери, не смотрел?

_Джаред отмахивается и сердито смотрит на Марка, который облокачивается на спину Дженсену._

Эдлунд: Слушай, зачем ты вообще пришёл, если тебе так неприятно смотреть?

Джаред ( _бурчит_ ): Ну, вам же нужен человек, который будет следить, чтобы никто не вошёл и не увидел, что здесь творится.

Эдлунд: Для этого есть охранники. И табличка «закрыто» на двери.

Джаред: Ну, значит, вам нужен человек, который будет следить, чтобы с Дженсеном… ( _сбивается_ ) с актёрами, я хотел сказать, ничего не случится.

Эдлунд ( _посмеивается_ ): А что с ними может случиться?

Джаред: Оружие случайно выстрелит. Витрина разобьётся. Нападёт банда гомофобов… Или они сами подерутся между собой. Или вообще трахнутся… Кто их тогда разнимать будет?

Эдлунд ( _чешет подбородок_ ): Думаю, если они решат всерьёз заняться сексом, мы не будем их разнимать, а просто включим камеру и отойдём в сторонку. Это, кстати, был бы идеальный вариант – а то Марк какой-то напряжённый…

_Марк в это время оглядывается в сторону дверей, ловит злой взгляд Джареда и страдальчески закрывает глаза. Затем стонет и в изнеможении опускает голову на ладони._

Марк ( _ноет_ ): Мне сказали, что нужно всего лишь сняться в какой-то мелкой артхаусной драме, которой может достаться пара призов. Какого чёрта все эти драмы теперь либо о педофилах, насилующих собственных детей, либо о транссексуалах, либо о геях?! Неужели теперь больше нет драматичных сюжетов о чём-то, не связанном с извращениями и насилием?..

Дженсен ( _хрипло_ ): Марк, мне очень интересно, только не мог бы ты не втыкать мне локти в спину? Мне, возможно, понадобится снимать футболку, а синяки придётся замазывать…

Марк ( _немного сдвигает локти и опирается уже ладонями на его спину_ ): О, прости, Дженсен, не подумал. Вообще, эта поза… Представляю, каково тебе: член какого-то мужика у твоей задницы – хорошо хотя бы, что на нас эти гульфики!

Дженсен ( _утыкается лбом в витрину_ ): Гульфики? ( _Начинает трястись от смеха_ )

Крипке: Мальчики, ещё рано! Без меня не начинайте!

_У Марка прорывается нервный смешок, затем он не сдерживается и начинает хохотать вместе с Дженсеном._

Крипке ( _недовольно_ ): Ну что такое? Мы ещё не готовы снимать!

Дженсен ( _старается сдержать смех_ ): Это не фрикции, Эрик, расслабься.

_Крипке краснеет и отворачивается к камере._

Марк ( _успокоившись_ ): Слушай, а тебе приходилось уже раньше в таком сниматься? Ты удивительно спокойно к этому относишься.

Дженсен: Да, была театральная постановка «Мой личный штат Айдахо».

Марк ( _ужасается_ ): Что, прямо на сцене? Ну ладно ещё тут, с тремя придурками. Но перед сотней зрителей?.. Это, наверное, было кошмарно!

Дженсен ( _пожимает плечами, насколько позволяет поза_ ): Да нет. Я был рад, что не пришлось прилюдно трахать коня… А меня ведь чуть не заманили в «Equus». Хорошо, что Рэдклифф согласился раньше.

Марк ( _ещё больше ужасается и похлопывает Дженсена по спине_ ): Да уж, современный театр – это зло!

_Джаред в другом конце помещения медленно доходит до точки кипения._

Джаред: Нет, это просто невыносимо! Какого хрена он его лапает, Бен? Он же гомофоб, ему что, вдруг стало приятно трогать другого мужчину?

Эдлунд ( _с довольным видом_ ): А мне кажется, это хорошо. Марк такой напряжённый был, первые три дубля совсем никуда не годились. А Дженсен, видимо, его рассмешил, сумел найти точки соприкосновения. Думаю, теперь всё пойдёт быстрее и легче.

Джаред ( _прячет лицо в ладонях_ ): Да уж, вижу я их точки соприкосновения…

Эдлунд ( _замечает, что Крипке закончил возиться с настройкой камеры, и хлопает Джареда по плечу_ ): Ну, ты тут не скучай. Пойду помогать Эрику.

_Эдлунд подходит к Крипке._

Крипке: Камера! Мотор! 

_Марк начинает двигать бёдрами, тяжело пыхтя. Дженсен цепляется пальцами за края витрины и стонет._

Дженсен: …м-м! Фак!

Крипке: Сто-оп! 

_Дженсен и Марк замирают и поворачиваются к нему._

Эдлунд: В чём дело?

Крипке ( _Дженсену_ ): Тут у нас сцена без слов, Дженсен. Мы не можем добавлять реплики от себя, помимо тех, что в Пьесе. Пожалуйста, можешь молча?

Эдлунд ( _машет руками, Крипке_ ): Нет-нет, ты чего! ( _Дженсену_ ) Со стонами, Дженсен!

Крипке: Ну, да, я это и имел в виду.

Дженсен ( _вытирает пот со лба_ ): Простите, моя ошибка. Сейчас исправлю.

Крипке: Дубль пять! Мотор!

_Марк снова начинает ритмичные движения бёдрами, на этот раз слегка прихватывая Дженсена за бока, чтобы притянуть к себе. Дженсен стонет какими-то междометиями._

_Эдлунд замечает, что Крипке постоянно пытается отвести взгляд и нервно постукивает ногой._

Эдлунд ( _отодвигает Крипке в сторону_ ): Так держать! Марк, крепче его держи! Крепче! Дженсен, стони не так протяжно. Лучше отрывисто. Звук мы потом наложим, но будет видно по движению губ и дыханию… Марк, глубже, глубже! Дженсен, щекой на витрину!

_Крипке у камеры зеленеет, сползает на пол и закрывает уши руками._

_Джаред у дверей зеленеет, сползает на пол и зажмуривается._

_Боковая дверь за витриной открывается, из неё выходит седой мужчина с довольным выражением лица. Увидев то, что происходит у витрины, он столбенеет на пару мгновений, потом криво ухмыляется и идёт к висящим на стене ружьям._

_Марк и Дженсен замечают его и поднимают на него взгляд, автоматически снижая скорость движений._

Крипке ( _хрипло, со второго раза_ ): Ст.. Сто-оп! 

_Седой мужчина смотрит на него. Джаред открывает глаза и испуганно смотрит на седого мужчину._

Крипке: Вы… вы какого хрена тут делаете?

Седой мужчина: Это моя лавка, я тут делаю, что хочу.

Крипке: У нас с вами контракт! Пока у нас съёмки, никто ничего не говорит и не мешает!

Седой мужчина: А я ничего и не говорил. И по контракту я и моя команда имеем право появляться в кадре, забыли? 

Крипке ( _тихо, Эдлунду_ ): Я говорил тебе, надо было в качестве оплаты отдавать деньги, а не этот… продакт-плейсмент!

Эдлунд ( _седому мужчине_ ): Мы никоим образом не хотим ограничить вас в ваших правах, но, боюсь, ваше появление в этой сцене несколько неуместно. Вы смущаете актёров.

Седой мужчина: Вы так думаете?

Эдлунд ( _переглядывается с Дженсеном и Марком, прижавшимся друг к другу_ ): Я уверен.

Седой мужчина ( _с энтузиазмом_ ): А то я могу снять ружьё и направить на этих гомиков – типа они трахаются под прицелом! Разве не классная идея? И никаких разговоров, обещаю!

Крипке ( _в тихом ужасе_ ): Нет, спасибо!

Марк ( _в громком ужасе_ ): Совсем свихнулся?!

Эдлунд: Боюсь, этого нет в сценарии, а мы чётко придерживаемся текста. Но если вы не будете появляться в этой сцене, то мы обещаем вам, что все ваши сотрудники обязательно будут в кадре в другой сцене. 

Седой мужчина: И моя дочь тоже?

Эдлунд ( _оглядывается на Крипке. Тот медленно кивает_ ): Да, и ваша дочь тоже.

Седой мужчина: А, ну тогда ладно. Хорошо тебе потрахаться, Марк! ( _Машет рукой и выходит в ту дверь, в которую вошёл_ )

_Дженсен обессиленно обмякает на витрине. Марк обессиленно обмякает на Дженсене. Крипке дрожащими руками вытаскивает из кармана валерьянку._

Эдлунд ( _жизнерадостно_ ): Ну что, дубль шесть?

Джаред ( _снова закрывает глаза и бормочет_ ): Где же Миша, когда так нужен косяк?..

  
  


**Сцена третья.**

_Парк аттракционов. На переднем плане – длинный деревянный стол со скамейками и бегемот на пружинке. На заднем плане – колесо обозрения, американские горки, «Лабиринт Ужасов» и другие аттракционы. Каждые две-три минуты приближается, а затем отдаляется дружный крик тех, кто катается на американских горках._

_За столом сидят окончательно заросшие Джаред и Дженсен, оба в каких-то замызганных толстовках и джинсах. Дженсен ест хот-дог, Джаред лижет петушка на палочке и обожающим взглядом смотрит на Дженсена. На столе сидит Миша, болтает ногами и глядит по сторонам. На бегемоте раскачивается Марк и ест мороженое._

Миша: Слушайте, а вы как вообще насчёт всей этой гей-темы?

Марк ( _безапелляционно_ ): В Голливуде геям делать нечего!

Джаред ( _возмущённо_ ): Как это – нечего? Есть много актёров-геев, которые вполне успешно снимаются!

Марк: Что-то я ни одного лично не встречал!

Джаред: Может, они от тебя скрываются?

Марк ( _смеётся_ ): Да, детка, конечно, скрываются. Они знают, что я бы накостылял им, если бы представился такой случай!

Джаред: Я вообще не понимаю, в чём проблема? Чем они тебе так мешают?

Марк: Да просто… да просто они пидорасы, и всё! Только вертят жопами, одеваются в какие-то уродские шмотки и разговаривают по-бабьи! Это не мужики, а уродство. 

Миша: Мне кажется, ты сейчас описывал трансвеститов, а не геев.

Марк: Да какая разница? Всё равно они ничего из себя не представляют!

Джаред: А Элтон Джон?

Миша: А Джордж Майкл?

Джаред: А Меркьюри?

Миша: Не-не, он был бисексуалом.

Джаред: Не думаю, что для Марка есть какая-то разница.

Марк ( _с сомнением_ ): Ну-у, может, музыканты-геи и бывают неплохими, но актёры…

Джаред: Да просто Голливуд и такие, как ты, не дают актёрам честно сказать о своей ориентации! Многие бы уже давно признались, если бы не эта гомофобия!

Миша: А Закари Куинто признался!

Джаред: И Эмбер Хёрд! И были знаменитые актёры раньше, которые были геями!

Марк: Ну и кто же?

_Все замолкают, напряжённо думая._

Марк ( _машет на них мороженым_ ): Да никого нет, так что можете даже не напрягаться. Одни разговоры…

Дженсен: Жан Маре и Жан Кокто.

Марк: А это ещё кто?

Дженсен: Это французские актёр и режиссёр середины прошлого века. Очень известные.

Марк ( _закатывает глаза_ ): Ну понятно, они там, в Европе, все извращенцы. ( _Снова начинает качаться на бегемоте_ )

_Джаред сердито пыхтит некоторое время, но потом успокаивается._

Джаред ( _Дженсену_ ): Ну а ты как относишься к этой теме?

Дженсен: Я считаю, чтобы быть хорошим актёром, нужно всё попробовать.

Джаред: Да нет, я имею в виду твоё личное мнение.

Дженсен: Если иметь личное мнение, то сложно проникнуться ролью. Слишком неприязненное отношение мешает понять героя, а слишком хорошее отношение вызывает желание сделать персонажа положительным и приятным, даже если он антагонист по сюжету. Я стараюсь относиться ко всему нейтрально.

Миша: Вот! Я тоже так думаю! Взять, например, Рассела Кроу. Нацист и гомофоб – и где он сейчас? Играет только детективов и семьянинов, никакого разнообразия.

Марк ( _приподнимает бровь_ ): А так играл бы геев и евреев? Сомневаюсь, что публика пошла бы на такие фильмы с ним…

_На фоне снова раздаются крики и грохот вагончиков по рельсам американских горок._

Джаред ( _дёргается_ ): Блин, как слышу, сразу вспоминаю «Пункт назначения-3». Я ведь чуть не снялся там…

Миша: Это там, где обрушиваются «русские» горки и всех давит и протыкает разными деталями конструкции? Там такое месиво было, кровища, мозги… Обожаю «Пункты назначения»!

Дженсен ( _слегка покашливает и внимательно смотрит на кусок сосиски, политый кетчупом и горчицей_ ): Как ни странно, этот хот-дог всё ещё кажется мне аппетитным. 

Марк: Вообще не понимаю, как вы едите всю эту гадость. Я вот питаюсь только здоровой пищей!

Джаред: Сказал человек, который уминает уже третье мороженое за час. У тебя как, несварение ещё не началось?

Марк ( _немного истерично_ ): У меня не бывает несварения! И после того, что я пережил, я имею право есть столько мороженого, сколько влезет! ( _Резче раскачивается на своём бегемоте, так, что пружина у того начинает жалобно скрипеть_ )

Джаред ( _осторожно_ ): Да ты не волнуйся так, а то бегемотик отвалится.

Миша: Не беспокойся, когда мы были у администрации парка, нам сказали, что всё рассчитано на максимальный вес. ( _Задумывается_ ) Правда, я не уверен – максимальный вес взрослого или ребёнка?..

Марк: Да и пусть отвалится! Я не привык сверкать голой задницей на камеру, не то что некоторые!

Джаред ( _возмущённо_ ): На кого это ты намекаешь?

Миша: Подожди, а как же «Гладиаторы в бикини»?

Все: Что-о?

Миша: Ну, тот фильм, в котором Марк снимался, когда ещё только начинал свою карьеру. Где он ходил в мини-бикини весь фильм, сверкал мышцами и время от времени мутузил других неодетых мужиков.

Марк ( _шипит_ ): Миша, я тебя прибью!

Джаред: Мутузил? То есть это не эротика?

Марк ( _стонет_ ): Нет, это был фильм по заказу компании, которая выпускает воск для тела – чтобы кожа спортсменов и бойцов блестела. Поэтому все там были в одних трусах. Но, по крайней мере, на мне  _были_ трусы!

Миша: Во-от такие ( _пальцами изображает ниточку_ ). 

Марк ( _краснеет_ ): Ну и что? Я всё равно ни разу не снимался в эротической сцене! У меня самое большее, до чего доходило – момент, где я снимаю с девчонки джинсы, и она остаётся в одном нижнем белье. Это вы тут… умельцы!

Миша ( _хмурится_ ): Да я тоже не снимался!

Дженсен: У меня, в общем-то, тоже так далеко, как тут, не заходило. 

_Все дружно поворачиваются к Джареду._

Джаред ( _краснеет_ ): А что сразу я?

Марк: Да у тебя чуть ли не в каждом фильме это есть! Из твоего последнего «Свадьба сексу не помеха» я вообще запомнил только твой голый зад!

Джаред ( _с подозрением_ ): Ну и зачем ты запоминал мой голый зад?

Марк ( _нервно_ ): Я-я не в этом смысле, придурок! ( _поворачивается к остальным за поддержкой_ )

Миша ( _серьёзно кивает_ ): Ну да, я тоже запомнил. Не в этом смысле. 

Дженсен ( _кивает ещё серьёзнее_ ): И я тоже. Ты вообще там хорошо смотрелся.

Джаред ( _начинает улыбаться_ ): О! Правда? Ну, тогда ладно. ( _Марку_ ) Но на самом деле в этом ничего такого нет. Почти всех актрис заменяли дублёрши, плотное бельё, куча народа на площадке, всякие приколы. Ничего эротичного. Это у вас с Дженсеном была интимная обстановка.

Марк ( _язвительно_ ): Да нечего придуриваться! Все знают, что ты перетрахал всех актрис, с которыми снимался!

Джаред ( _оскорблённо_ ): Я не спал ни с одной своей партнёршей!

_Марк и Миша недоумённо смотрят на него. Дженсен загадочно блестит глазами._

Марк: Ты больной, что ли? Если бы я снимался с такими красотками, я бы точно со всеми развлёкся!

Эдлунд ( _неожиданно появляется за спиной Марка_ ): Ты уже развлёкся. У Эрика опять нервный срыв, так что готовьтесь.

Все: В смысле?

Эдлунд: В Твиттере на страничке какой-то девушки отсюда, из Л.А., появились снимки вас двоих, так сказать, в интимной обстановке.

Марк (на минуту застывает с отрытым ртом, потом возмущается): Не может быть! Она же проститутка! Она не могла этого сделать!

_Все недоумённо смотрят на него._

Марк ( _обиженно_ ): Что, хотите сказать, шлюхи тоже пользуются Твиттером?

_Миша заходится истеричным смехом. Джаред пытается сдержаться, но тоже начинает ржать. Марк некоторое время сердито смотрит на них, но затем тоже начинает ухмыляться._

Марк: Ну и ладно. По крайней мере, у меня будут доказательства того, что я натурал, если кто-то засомневается после этого чёртового фильма. К тому же она мне такую классную штуку показала…

_Джаред и Дженсен брезгливо морщатся. Миша и Эдлунд с интересом смотрят на Марка._

Марк ( _довольно_ ): Резинки с пупырышками!

Миша ( _восхищённо вздыхает_ ): О, наверное, круто выглядит! Кстати, я читал один фанфик…

Все ( _хором_ ): О нет, только не это!!!!

Миша: Да вы послушайте! Это был фик по «Константину. Повелителю тьмы», и там демон трахал этого Константина. И у этого демона на чле…

Эдлунд ( _перебивает_ ): Тихо, Эрик на горизонте. Если у вас нет заначки с валерьянкой, то советую при нём больше не упоминать слово «фанфик». ( _Подумав, добавляет_ ) И слово «трахал» с двумя мужиками в контексте тоже.

Миша: Демон – не мужик! 

Джаред ( _удивлённо, не замечая подошедшего Крипке_ ): Так он - женщина с членом?

Крипке ( _бледнеет_ ): ЧТО?!

Все ( _хором_ ): Спокойно, Эрик!!! Это мы не о съёмках.

_У Крипке начинают дрожать руки, он практически падает на скамейку. Миша незаметно для всех убегает._

Эдлунд ( _укоризненно, Джареду_ ): Слова «женщина с членом» тоже лучше не употреблять.

Крипке ( _поднимает тяжёлый взгляд на Марка_ ): Тебя тут быть не должно. Уж точно не после сегодняшних новостей… Сегодня мы снимаем только сцену разговора Дженсена и Джареда среди аттракционов.

Марк ( _пожимает плечами_ ): Миша сказал нам, что договорился с администрацией парка. Нам с ним дали бесплатные билеты на все аттракционы – как почётным гостям.

Крипке ( _медленно приходит в ярость_ ): Миша?.. Билеты? Бесплатные?! Да ты просто… самая тупоголовая звезда, которая когда-либо у меня снималась!! Это значит, что администрация парка позвала всех грёбаных папарацци этого города, чтобы они засняли, как кучка идиотов-актёров жрёт мороженое и хот-доги на съёмках самого засекреченного фильма года! Естественно, они дали вам бесплатные билеты! Они же получат, мать их, хренову тучу денег от папарацци за такую возможность!!!

_Марк теряет дар речи и роняет на голову бегемоту кусок мороженого._

_Дженсен немедленно накидывает на голову капюшон и нервно озирается. Джаред повторяет его жест и садится поближе к нему._

Крипке ( _подскакивает_ ): Где этот ёбаный Миша?! Что он наговорил администрации?!

Марк ( _жалобно_ ): Ничего, я сам слышал… Он упомянул только нас с ним, об остальных и о фильме речь не шла…

Джаред ( _Дженсену, тихо_ ): Слушай, может, сходим в этот, «Лабиринт Ужасов»? Никто нас там не увидит, спрячемся на время…

_Дженсен оглядывается на «Лабиринт», натягивает капюшон ещё ниже и кивает. Джаред довольно улыбается и тянет его за собой._

Джаред ( _Крипке_ ): Эрик, мы пойдём порепетируем.

Крипке: Только чтобы через пятнадцать минут были на условленном месте, понятно?

_Джаред и Дженсен кивают и уходят._

Крипке ( _Эдлунду_ ): Ты видишь где-нибудь Мишу? Мне казалось, я его только что где-то видел… Я этому засранцу..! 

Эдлунд: Я пойду поищу его ( _уходит_ ).

Крипке ( _поворачивает к Марку_ ): А ты – пошёл отсюда! Если из-за вас, придурков, кто-нибудь запалит съёмки, студия такую компенсацию потребует – без штанов останетесь!

Марк ( _обиженно_ ): Да и так, блядь, весь город знает! Мы уже с этими «натурными» съёмками идиотскими пропалились, как только возможно! И я тут вообще ни при чём!

_Крипке бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд. Марк сердито откидывает отломанный рожок в сторону и уходит._

_Возвращается Эдлунд._

Эдлунд: Кажется, я нашёл Мишу.

Крипке: Ну и где он?

_Эдлунд тыкает пальцем в сторону колеса обозрения._

Крипке: Так оно же не работает. 

Эдлунд: Ага. Оно только что застряло. С Мишей на самом верху.

Крипке: Ты что, издеваешься?

Эдлунд ( _качает головой_ ): Нет. Да вон же он, не видишь? Висит в корзине, вон там, левее – видишь? 

Крипке ( _долго приглядывается, пыхтит и, наконец, мстительно ухмыляется_ ): А вот хрен ему. Даже пальцем не пошевелю, чтобы его снять. Будет сидеть там, пока мы не закончим сегодняшнюю сцену.

Эдлунд ( _невозмутимо_ ): Может, пойти доплатить администрации, чтобы они подольше не чинили колесо?

Крипке ( _отмахивается_ ): Не, не надо. Я застревал так однажды. Раньше вечера они точно ничего не починят ( _уходит, насвистывая_ ).

Эдлунд ( _задумчиво_ ): Надо залезть в мишин Инстаграм, у него теперь там, наверное, клёвые фотки с видом на город...

  
  


**Сцена четвёртая.**

_Эдлунд и Крипке стоят на большой каменной лестнице, ведущей к входной двери в какое-то здание. Мимо них ходят рабочие, перетаскивающие реквизит из грузовика в дом._

Эдлунд: Ладно, давай.

Крипке: Что?

Эдлунд: Я знаю, ты хочешь похандрить. Давай, я готов выслушать все твои жалобы.

Крипке ( _взрывается_ ): Это не жалобы! Это реальные проблемы, и мне их разгребать ещё хрен знает сколько!

Эдлунд: Я весь внимание.

Крипке ( _сердито пыхтит_ ): Отлично. Во-первых ( _загибает пальцы_ ), я так и не смог дозвониться до брата Писателя! Мне ответил его чёртов юрист, который сказал, что ничего насчёт Пьесы не знает, что брат Писателя куда-то свалил и никаких указаний ему не оставлял, кроме того, чтобы отвезти мне лично третий акт. Так что никаких подробностей насчёт всех этих отвратительных сцен мы до конца съёмок не узнаем!

Эдлунд ( _кивает_ ): Понятно. Что ещё?

Крипке ( _фыркает_ ): Ещё? Во-вторых, снимки Марка просочились из Интернета в жёлтую прессу, и теперь весь Лос-Анджелес пытается его заснять ещё в каких-нибудь интересных позах. Продюсеры пригрозили ему дикими штрафами, если он ещё раз окажется на какой-нибудь фотографии непристойного содержания, потому что это может сорвать съёмки, так что теперь можно ожидать каких-нибудь истерик на площадке… В-третьих, квартира, которую мы арендовали для съёмок сцены попойки у героя Миши, находится в полу-аварийном состоянии, нам ещё несколько дней придётся потратить на то, чтобы привести её в божеский вид.

_Крипке переводит дыхание. Эдлунд кивает._

Крипке: В четвёртых, Джаред постоянно раздевается! Это меня уже задолбало! Да, всем жарко. Да, у актёров это уже отработанный жест. Но ведь остальные сдерживаются! Он что, думает, никто не рассмотрел уже во всех подробностях все части его тела? И обязательно надо делать это при Дженсене – не пойму, чего он этим добивается? Дженсен только хмурится и отворачивается, слава тебе Господи, до скандала ещё не дошло…

_Эдлунд ухмыляется._

Крипке: Чему ты радуешься? Я всё ещё уверен, что Джаред – на самом деле серийный убийца! Он просто… просто слишком позитивный для нормального человека!

Эдлунд ( _закатывает глаза_ ): Странно, что ты меня ещё не зачислил в серийные убийцы…

Крипке ( _не слушает_ ): В пятых, и это просто сводит меня с ума – нам придётся снимать ещё одну грёбаную сцену секса! А я представления не имею, кто там с кем трахается, потому что перед этим и после этого присутствуют все персонажи!

Эдлунд: Ну, мы всегда можем представить вопрос на общее рассмотрение…

Крипке: И наконец, то, что бесит меня больше всего, то, что просто доводит меня до ручки – КУДА ПОСТОЯННО ПРОПАДАЕТ РЕКВИЗИТ????

_Крипке вырывает у проходящего мимо рабочего коробку и трясёт ею перед Эдлундом._

Крипке: Вот эта коробка была полной два дня назад! А сейчас тут всего три упаковки осталось! Кто, мать их, всё это сожрал?!

Эдлунд ( _с любопытством_ ): А что здесь было?

Крипке: Чипсы и сухарики для сцены в квартире Миши… тьфу ты, бухгалтера! Студия ведь предоставляет еду для актёров, им что, мало? Почему надо жрать то, что участвует в съёмках, объясни мне?!

Эдлунд ( _миролюбиво_ ): Ну, Эрик, они же не виноваты, что большую часть времени проводят где-то поблизости от грузовика с реквизитом. А внутри него диван, так уютно. И под руку попадается какая-нибудь съедобная фигня…

Крипке ( _мстительно, впихивая коробку обратно в руки рабочему_ ): Я просто в следующий раз закуплю партию искусственных чипсов, орешков, кексов и прочей «съедобной фигни», а во время съёмок заставлю их всё это съесть! 

Эдлунд: Ну ладно, с минусами всё понятно. Как насчёт плюсов?

Крипке: В каком смысле?

Эдлунд ( _невинно_ ): Ну, ты же знаешь, для того, чтобы поддерживать внутреннюю гармонию, тебе полезно составлять списки всего хорошего, что с тобой происходило в последнее время…

Крипке ( _сквозь зубы_ ): Бен, я тебя сейчас прибью. Вот этой лампой, честное слово! ( _Показывает на высокую напольную лампу, которую в этот момент мимо несёт рабочий_ ) Эй, не разбейте плафон, чтоб вас!

Эдлунд: Да ладно! Ну ведь было же что-то хорошее! 

Крипке: Да, было! Никто ещё не умер – и это уже хорошо! 

Эдлунд ( _строго_ ): Эрик, напрягись. Ты должен мыслить позитивно. Твой организм уже наверняка устал от успокоительных. Помоги ему!

Крипке ( _сопит недовольно, думает, затем бурчит_ ): Ну-у. Наши съёмки до сих пор не запалили папарацци. Это определённо плюс. Даже несмотря на то, какой скандал был из-за фотографий Марка, и несмотря на то, что в парке аттракционов фотографам удалось-таки заснять Марка возле лотка с мороженым и Мишу, вылезающего из кабинки Колеса обозрения. Никто так и не узнал, что там были Дженсен и Джаред, и мы с тобой.

Эдлунд: Вот видишь! Можешь же, когда хочешь.

Крипке ( _ещё немного подумав, ухмыляется_ ): А вообще, ты знаешь, в каком-то смысле я могу даже поблагодарить Писателя за первую сцену секса. После того как – ( _рабочим_ ) эй, боком диван проносите, боком! – после того, как мы сняли эту сцену в оружейной лавке, у Дженсена был такой вид, словно его не Марк понарошку трахал, а целый отряд морпехов по-настоящему, да ещё в особо извращённой форме… После этого он уже не порывался режиссировать вместо меня ( _довольно улыбается_ ).

Эдлунд: Ну, вы с Джаредом после этой сцены не намного лучше выглядели ( _ухмыляется_ ). С другой стороны, учитывая предыдущий опыт Дженсена по погружению в роль, вполне возможно, что он прочувствовал весь процесс по-настоящему…

_Крипке передёргивается, затем внимательно смотрит на проходящих мимо рабочих. Потом снова поворачивается к Эдлунду._

Крипке: Кстати, насчёт предыдущего опыта. Ты не знаешь, что у него там за фигня с берушами? 

Эдлунд: Ты что, Эрик! Ты его фильмографию-то вообще знаешь?

Крипке: Ну, условно. Пару детских фильмов смотрел, несколько последних. Я лучше его знаю по рассказам других режиссёров, чем по кино.

Эдлунд: Всё равно странно, что ты пропустил этот фильм. Он же главный в его карьере! «Семь лет в тишине» - неужели не слышал?

Крипке: Нет, не слышал. О чём там?

Эдлунд ( _качает головой_ ): Ну ты даёшь… Он там играл парня, который устал от шума большого города, от разговоров ни о чём, вообще от всяких лишних звуков. И ушёл в монастырь – причём для того, чтобы обрести не Бога, а именно тишину. Дженсен готовился для этой роли в каком-то итальянском горном монастыре, четыре месяца соблюдал обет молчания, а когда выходил на улицу – затыкал уши. Всё, как у его героя.

Крипке: И что, теперь не выносит лишнего шума?

Эдлунд: Что-то вроде того. ( _Пожимает плечами_ ) Гении – все с причудами.

Крипке ( _заговорщически_ ): Эй, а ты ведь тоже слышал про его остров и туземцев, которых он..?

_В этот момент из-за угла здания появляется Джаред, который подходит к крыльцу, прижав к уху сотовый. Эдлунда и Крипке он не замечает и продолжает разговаривать по телефону. Эдлунд и Крипке замолкают и прислушиваются._

Джаред: …представляешь? Это было просто потрясающе! А потом мы с ним облазили ту часть «Лабиринта», где были манекены всяких известных маньяков, и вспоминали, у кого какие серийные убийцы попадались в фильмах, и кого из них как убили… И он был такой внимательный, он смотрел все мои фильмы, представляешь? А потом мы стояли у плахи, и он так на меня посмотрел… Я подумал: боже, неужели он сейчас..? Но ничего не случилось, нам помешали какие-то подростки. Но зато, потом, когда мы уже выходить стали, он споткнулся, и я поймал его. И я его обнял сзади и сказал ему на ухо: «Дженсен, ты очень важен для меня». Представляешь?? Я решился! А он на пару секунд замер, прямо вот прижался ко мне, а потом отодвинулся и как-то очень серьёзно сказал: «Нет, Джаред, это непрофессионально». И ушёл. Бли-ин!! Как это понимать, а? ( _Убитым голосом_ ) Думаешь, это значит, что я ему не нравлюсь? Или что он принципиально не встречается с актёрами? Что мне делать, а?

_Джаред вцепляется в волосы и начинает ходить кругами, кивая в трубку. Повернувшись, он замечает Крипке и Эдлунда, смотрящих на него круглыми глазами, и краснеет._

Джаред ( _в телефон_ ): Блин! Слушай, я чуть позже перезвоню. ( _Крипке и Эдлунду, улыбается и машет_ ) Привет! А я тут… я тут мимо проходил, решил… э-э… на место съёмок посмотреть. Да. Ну, я потом ещё зайду. Пока. ( _Ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы, быстро уходит_ )

Эдлунд ( _присвитнув_ ): Ну вот, кажется, твоя теория с Джаредом-маньяком не прокатила.

Крипке ( _слегка позеленевший_ ): Считаешь, это можно отнести в список плюсов?? Он же… он же...

Эдлунд: Тш-ш, Эрик, вспомни о Бретте Ратнере.

Крипке: Да что с этим Бреттом Ратнером? Ты уже десятый раз его поминаешь!

Эдлунд: Ратнер должен был продюсировать церемонию Оскара, только вот в каком-то интервью сказал, что «репетиции – это для гомиков». И всё, никакого Оскара. Ты вообще, что ли, новости не читаешь?

Крипке: Знаешь, после этих трёх недель съёмок мне уже не до новостей. Единственное, на что меня хватает – это морально готовиться к катастрофе, которая ещё наверняка нас ждёт.

Эдлунд ( _похлопывает его по плечу_ ): Да ладно, ты же это не всерьёз? Ну что ещё может случиться? 

Крипке ( _мрачно_ ): Как показывает практика, если всё плохо, то дальше будет ещё хуже…

  
  


**Сцена пятая.**

_Просторная светлая гостиная. Посреди комнаты стоит широкий диван, по бокам от него – два кресла, спереди журнальный столик с пепельницей и журналами, а напротив – большой плоский телевизор. Видны три двери: одна – входная, приоткрыта, вторая – в кухню, открыта, третья закрыта. Повсюду разбросаны бутылки из-под пива, пустые коробки от пиццы, какая-то одежда._

_На диване сидит Дженсен со вторым актом Пьесы в руках. На спинку дивана облокотился Джаред, который читает через плечо Дженсена. В одном из кресел устроился Марк с сигаретой. Миша наворачивает круги, рассматривая и трогая всё подряд. Крипке и Эдлунд стоят перед камерой, установленной сбоку от дивана._

Крипке ( _переставляет камеру подальше, вздыхает и садится на второе кресло_ ): Ну ладно, все диалоги в квартире мы уже сняли. ( _С отвращением_ ) Осталась эта проклятая сцена секса. Что мы с ней будем делать?

Марк ( _удивлённо_ ): Ты нас, что ли, спрашиваешь?

Крипке: Я решил свалить некоторые неприятные обязанности на ваши хрупкие плечи, да. Мне интересно, какие у вас мысли на этот счёт.

_Все изумлённо смотрят на него._

Крипке: А что? Некоторые режиссёры разрешают актёрам импровизировать, предлагают участвовать в диалоге. Считаете, я так не могу?

_Миша и Джаред обмениваются скептическими взглядами, Дженсен прячет улыбку за покашливанием. Эдлунд не прячет улыбку. Марк откровенно смеётся._

Крипке ( _надменно_ ): Что, мыслей нет? Я так и думал.

Джаред ( _возмущённо_ ): Как это, нет мыслей? Ещё как есть!

Миша: У меня тоже!

Дженсен: Ну, я размышлял об этом…

Марк ( _содрогается и затягивается покрепче_ ): А я вот – точно нет.

Крипке ( _цыкает_ ): Тихо, Марк. Что ты начал, Дженсен?

Дженсен: Ну, давайте ещё раз посмотрим, что в этой сцене происходит. ( _Снова пробегается глазами по листам, которые держит в руках_ ) Все герои собираются в квартире Миши и устраивают своеобразный мальчишник, пока жена Миши уехала с детьми к своей матери. Они вместе смотрят какие-то телешоу, пьют, едят, болтают – мы только что отыграли эту часть, там только несколько пошлых шуточек, но они ни на что по сути не намекают, верно?

_Все кивают._

Дженсен: Да… Но главное вот что: у Марка и меня отношения в ходе этой сцены ухудшаются. И как раз после того, как мы с ним начинаем разговаривать на повышенных тонах, появляется эта сцена. 

Дженсен ( _зачитывает_ ):

[ Морпех (Вдовцу): Да пошёл ты, мудак! Ты ничего об этом не знаешь!

Бухгалтер: Мне кажется, нам всем нужно ещё выпить.

Сцена секса. 

Дилер: А ничего так, да? ]

Дженсен: Вот эта последняя фраза кажется мне самой загадочной… ( _откладывает второй акт_ ) А дальше уже реплики касательно семейной проблемы Миши, никакого отношения к сексу не имеющие. И поэтому я подумал: а мы уверены, что подразумевается секс между теми же героями, что и в прошлый раз?

Джаред ( _подхватывает_ ): Вот именно! Может, морпех теперь должен переспать с дилером, тем более что именно их диалоги в последней сцене были такими эмоциональными!

Крипке: Они что, по-вашему, свингуют?!

Дженсен ( _чуть хмурится_ ): Вообще-то я имел в виду другую пару.

Миша ( _тоже хмурится_ ): А почему вы вообще решили, что их там всего двое?

Крипке ( _на грани нервного срыва_ ): Я уже почти смирился с гей-порно! Но я не смирюсь с гей-оргией! Ни за что!

Эдлунд ( _снова достаёт откуда-то рупор и кричит в сторону входной двери_ ): Тащите сюда кровать побольше! Режиссёр требует оргию! ( _тише, Крипке_ ): А может, без кровати? Кубрик снимал то же самое в «Калигуле» на мраморных ступенях, на кушетках и на столах с едой.

_Крипке смотрит на него безумным взглядом и выбегает из квартиры_ .

Миша: У него что, биполярное расстройство? Только что вроде был весёлый…

Дженсен ( _с сомнением_ ): Я думал, при биполярном расстройстве стадии не сменяются с такой частотой…

Эдлунд: Ну, вопрос всё ещё висит в воздухе. Думаю, вариант с оргией можно уже не рассматривать. 

Дженсен ( _разводит руками_ ): У меня нет вариантов. Сделаю всё, как вы с Эриком решите.

_Дженсен снова утыкается во второй акт Пьесы и старательно делает вид, что не слышит всей последующей дискуссии, и только изредка слегка краснеет._

Марк ( _выпускает струю дыма в потолок_ ): Пусть со мной снова. Второй раз, говорят, всегда легче ( _самодовольно_ ).

Джаред (раздражённо): А чего это вдруг? Пересмотрел свою ориентацию, что ли?

Марк (пофигистично): Ты знаешь, после того, как на студии мне запретили какие бы то ни было сексуальные связи до окончания съёмок, похоже, это единственный доступный мне вариант спустить пар. 

Джаред ( _с мерзкой ухмылочкой_ ): Что, сам уже не справляешься? (Д _елает неприличный жест рукой_ )

_Марк показывает ему средний палец и снова затягивается._

Эдлунд ( _поднимает руки_ ): Брейк, господа. 

_Крипке возвращается в гостиную, уже относительно спокойный, хотя пальцы ещё подёргиваются._

Крипке ( _бормочет_ ): Главное – понять, что именно они там делают…

Марк: Да что тут понимать? Я его трахну, и дело с концом.

Джаред ( _ощерился_ ): А больше ничего не хочешь?

Марк ( _задумчиво_ ): Да, ты прав, лучше он мне минет сделает.

_Крипке чуть слышно стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях._

Джаред ( _в тихой ярости_ ): А почему не наоборот, интересно?

Миша: А почему все обсуждают только Дженсена? Я вроде как тоже…

Марк ( _Джареду, возмущённо_ ): Наоборот? Совсем сбрендил? Может, ты сам наоборот, а?

Джаред ( _не задумываясь_ ): Ещё бы!

Все: Что??

Джаред ( _краснеет_ ): Ну, я хотел сказать, если для роли так нужно, то я сделаю. И вообще, это было бы оправданно в свете того, как развиваются их отношения! А вот доминирование Марка – нет! 

Марк: Чем это, «оправданно»?

Джаред: Мой персонаж - его близкий друг, хочет поддержать его, сделать ему приятное. А не использовать его!

Марк: А мой персонаж убит горем, сломлен. Он хочет забыть об этом, выместить свою злость на ком-то!

Джаред ( _поражённо_ ): На друге? На контуженном ветеране войны в Ираке, у которого посттравматический синдром и куча шрамов? Ты головой-то подумай! Было бы правильнее, если бы я…

Крипке: Так. Никаких свингеров, понятно?

_Джаред и Миша переглядываются, как единственные кандидаты на участие в следующей сцене секса. Их передёргивает._

Джаред и Миша ( _хором_ ): Ни за что!

Крипке ( _устало_ ): Ну, вы ведь понимаете, что всё равно придётся?

Джаред ( _жалобно_ ): Может, хотя бы не сегодня?

Дженсен ( _отрывается наконец от второго акта,_ _задумчиво_ ): На самом деле, может, правда, не сегодня?

_Джаред оборачивается к нему с выражением испуганной радости на лице._

Крипке ( _хмурится_ ): Почему?

Дженсен: Я подумал, тут всё действительно очень неясно. Может, когда мы получим третий акт, станет понятно, о ком тут речь? Когда привезут окончание Пьесы?

Крипке ( _явно заинтересован идеей_ ): Юрист брата Писателя обещал приехать завтра или даже, если получится, сегодня. Вообще-то, это отличная мысль, Дженсен! Все остальные сцены у нас сняты, думаю, ничего страшного, если мы доснимем эту часть чуть позже…

_Джаред и Миша облегчённо выдыхают._

Миша: Ну, раз так, надо пойти пожрать чего-нибудь ( _уходит на кухню_ ).

_Джаред усаживается на диван рядом с Дженсеном и придвигается поближе._

Джаред ( _тихо, на ухо Дженсену_ ): Спасибо.

Дженсен ( _зевает_ ): Уверяю тебя, я думал исключительно о том, что лучше для фильма.

Джаред ( _тоже зевает и бормочет_ ): Да-да, конечно.

_Дженсен медленно сползает по дивану вниз, Джаред подхватывает его и кладёт его голову себе на колени. Дженсен снова зевает, закрывает глаза и сворачивается клубочком._

Марк: Да, мне тоже чего-то спать захотелось ( _потягивается и устраивается в кресле поудобнее и кладёт сигарету в пепельницу_ ).

Эдлунд: Эрик, ну что, значит, продолжим завтра? Сколько уже времени? 

Крипке ( _тоже зевает и смотрит на часы_ ): Хм. Странно, всего шесть вечера… А такое ощущение, что уже двенадцать. Ну, если все такие уставшие, то, думаю, можно расходи-иться ( _снова зевает_ ).

_Марк начинает клевать носом. Джаред уже храпит вовсю, обнимая Дженсена. Эдлунд усаживается на диван рядом с Джаредом и сонно смотрит в одну точку._

Миша ( _выскакивает из кухни_ ): У нас утечка газа! ( _Подбегает к Эдлунду и начинает трясти его_ )

Крипке ( _трёт глаза_ ): Да ничего, Миша, мы завтра с этим разберёмся. 

Миша: Утечка газа, слышишь?! Трубу прорвало! Не смейте спать, придурки, надо сваливать отсюда!

Эдлунд и Крипке: Что?!

_Миша бросается к Марку и пытается его разбудить. Эдлунд тормошит Джареда. Дженсен просыпается сам, и, поняв в чём дело, тоже начинает будить Джареда._

_Крипке буквально силой выдёргивает Марка из кресла и выталкивает его за дверь. Сам возвращается назад, помогает Дженсену вывести сонного Джареда и прихватывает с собой камеру. Миша с Эдлундом выбегают вслед за ними._

Миша ( _растерянно_ ): А что теперь-то делать?

Эдлунд ( _захлопывает дверь в квартиру и отталкивает всех дальше в коридор_ ): Звонить в 911, что ещё? Надеюсь, там ни у кого электрических приборов включённых не осталось?

_Все отрицательно качают головой._

Эдлунд: А какой-нибудь непотушенной сигареты?

Марк: Ну-у…

_Раздаётся звук взрыва, дверь распахивается, всех сносит взрывной волной, они падают на пол и, кажется, теряют сознание._

_Через пару минут все постепенно начинают приходить в себя. Эдлунд садится и достаёт мобильный._

Эдлунд: Алло, служба спасения? У нас тут был взрыв …

_Крипке со стоном поднимается с пола и с тревогой оглядывает остальных._

_Джаред в ужасе подскакивает и бежит к Дженсену, который лежит без движения._

_Миша громко стонет, потому что Марк повалился прямо на него, и пытается его скинуть._

Джаред ( _чуть не плача_ ): Дженсен, ты как? Очнись, слышишь?

_Крипке тоже подбегает к Дженсену и пытается прощупать пульс._

_На фоне раздаётся звук сирены скорой помощи и пожарных. Марк приходит в себя и с кряхтением сам слезает с Миши, а затем помогает ему подняться._

_Распахивается дверь с улицы, и в коридор заходит представительный мужчина с конвертом в руках. Он оглядывает всех присутствующих (грязные, в копоти и ссадинах), и останавливает свой взгляд на Крипке._

Представительный мужчина: Мистер Крипке?

Крипке ( _в прострации_ ): Чего вам?

Представительный мужчина: Я юрист брата Писателя. Я принёс вам третий акт Пьесы ( _протягивает Крипке конверт_ ).

Крипке ( _забирает конверт и смотрит на него пустым взглядом_ ): А. Спасибо.

Юрист брата Писателя: Не за что. ( _Улыбается_ ) А у вас тут потрясающие спецэффекты, не ожидал! ( _Улыбается ещё шире и уходит_ )

_Остальные потерянно смотрят друг на друга.  
  
_

**Конец третьего акта.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Акт** **IV**

**Сцена первая.**

_Больничная палата. На кровати сидит Дженсен в одних джинсах и медленно одевается: натягивает на себя футболку, потом рубашку, неправильно застёгивая пуговицы, и то и дело потирает затылок._

_В комнату вваливаются Крипке, Эдлунд, Миша, Марк и Джаред._

Джаред ( _подбегает к Дженсену первым, с беспокойством_ ): Как ты себя чувствуешь, Дженсен? Нам разрешили тебя забрать, почему так рано? 

Дженсен ( _устало потирает затылок_ ): Не понял, ты не рад, что можно забрать меня так рано?

Джаред ( _краснеет_ ): Нет, я имел в виду…

Крипке ( _отпихивает Джареда в сторону и перебивает его_ ):  Как ты себя чувствуешь, Дженсен? 

Врач ( _заходит в палату вслед за съёмочной группой_ ): Как ты себя чувствуешь, Дженсен? 

Дженсен ( _бормочет_ ): Клянусь, если я ещё раз услышу эту фразу…

Врач ( _распихивает столпившихся актёров и подходит к Дженсену_ ): Что?

Дженсен: Ничего. Я отлично себя чувствую. Только шишка на голове, и всё чуть-чуть кружится.

Врач: Тошнота уже прошла?

_Дженсен кивает._

_Врач щупает его затылок, светит фонариком в глаза, меряет пульс._

Миша: Ну и какой у него срок?

Врач ( _удивлённо_ ): Простите?

Миша ( _Марку_ ): Очевидно, что тебе скоро понадобится делать тест на отцовство.

Джаред ( _шипит_ ): Миша, это тупо. Достал уже со своими фанфиками!

Миша: Тупо – не тупо, а фанфики ты, очевидно, и сам читаешь, раз понял, о чём я.

Джаред: Да тут все поняли… ( _оборачивается к остальным за поддержкой_ )

_Все недоумённо смотрят на них и качают головами._

Джаред ( _краснеет_ ): Ладно, замнём.

Крипке ( _нетерпеливо, Врачу_ ): Так что с ним?

Врач: Да ничего страшного, небольшое сотрясение мозга. Постельный режим двое суток, если будут проблемы со сном, рвота, сильные головные боли – обращайтесь. Ещё вопросы?

_Дженсен качает головой. Врач разворачивается и собирается уйти, но его хватает за рукав Крипке_ .

Крипке: Подождите, я ещё хотел с вами поговорить ( _подталкивает Врача к двери_ ). Наедине.

_Крипке и Врач выходят и прикрывают за собой дверь. До остальных доносятся их приглушённые голоса, но разобрать ничего не возможно._

Эдлунд ( _осторожно похлопывает Дженсена по плечу_ ): Ну, вот и первая травма на этих съёмках. Признаться, я удивлён. Уже пятнадцать лет работаю с Эриком, во всех остальных его фильмах актёры получали по полной на первой же неделе съёмок – а тут целых полтора месяца прошло.

Миша: Может, потому, что раньше Крипке снимал фильмы ужасов и мистику?

Марк: Как это, первая травма? А как же мои разбитые кулаки? Я подрался в первый же съёмочный день в баре!

_Все отмахиваются от него. Дженсен с замученным видом прикрывает глаза. Джаред присаживается возле него, молча расстёгивает его рубашку и аккуратно заново застёгивает пуговицы в правильном порядке._

Эдлунд ( _Дженсену, ободряюще_ ): Воспринимай это как боевое крещение, Дженсен. Каждый актёр должен получить хоть раз какую-нибудь травму на съёмках. 

Дженсен ( _нечитаемым взглядом смотрит на Джареда_ ): Тогда у меня это уже двадцать седьмое боевое крещение.

Джаред ( _ужасается_ ): Что, в каждом втором фильме? И серьёзные травмы?

Дженсен ( _задумывается_ ): Ну-у, не в каждом. В фильме «Левши – дети Сатаны»…

Миша: А, тот, где про то, как в Средние века левшей считали колдунами и ведьмами?

_Джаред шикает на него. У Эдлунда звонит мобильный, он отходит к окну поговорить._

Марк: Подожди, что за фильм?

Джаред ( _закатывает глаза_ ): Дженсен играл там левшу, который, чтобы спастись от инквизиции, сам становится инквизитором, а потом вынужден пытать других левшей. Это фильм, за который он получил второй Оскар, придурки! ( _Дженсену_ ) Прости, так что было на съёмках «Левшей»?

Дженсен: Ну-у, там я сломал два ребра, палец, выбил зуб, заработал трещину в ключице и сильное сотрясение мозга – гораздо хуже, чем здесь. И ещё по мелочи, двенадцать травм из этих двадцати семи. Ужасно неловко ( _прячет лицо в ладонях_ ).

Миша ( _удивлённо_ ): Почему неловко?

Дженсен: Потому что практически все травмы я заработал, когда мы с партнёрами по съёмочной площадке дурачились в декорациях пыточного подземелья. Ну, знаете, типа «А как используют эту фигню?». И это при том, что все пыточные инструменты были муляжами. Особенно стыдно было, когда мне сломали палец, прищемив его дверцами Железной девы… С тех пор я стараюсь вести себя на площадке более… подобающе.

_Джаред сочувственно гладит его по плечу, поглядывая на его пальцы, явно пытаясь понять, который из них прищемило._

Марк: А я вот самые серьёзные травмы получил в фильме «Водостойкий, Огнеупорный» - там, где я играл врача-добровольца во вьетнамских джунглях, которому пришлось спасать маленького негритянского мальчика от банды русских наркодилеров. А всё Том Круз виноват! Вечно со своим: «Надо делать трюки самому, Марк! Не будь тряпкой, Марк!». Хрена с два я ещё буду делать трюки сам! ( _грозно потрясает кулаком, затем ухмыляется_ ) Кстати! Специально для этого фильма меня обучали делать уколы ( _самодовольно кивает, явно красуясь перед Дженсеном_ ). Неплохой навык, а?

Джаред: Уколы куда?

Марк: Во все возможные мышцы.

Джаред ( _с сомнением_ ): Вот не надо. Не во все возможные мышцы нужно делать уколы… И вообще, чему там учиться?

Марк: Должна быть поставлена рука. Так, чтобы пациенту не было больно.

Джаред ( _с ещё большим сомнением_ ): Так ты что, на ком-то тренировался?

Марк: На резиновых попах. Но я тебя уверяю, у меня всё отлично получалось! Вот, хочешь, сделаю тебе укол? Твоя попа скажет мне спасибо!

Джаред ( _делая вид, что его тошнит_ ): Нет уж, благодарю покорно. Могу себе представить, сколько резиновых поп сказали тебе спасибо…

Марк ( _обиженно хмурится, затем с озарением на лице поворачивается к Дженсену_ ): Дженсен, а ты не хочешь укол в попу? Тебе доктор не прописал?

Дженсен ( _приподнимает одну бровь_ ): Мой контракт не включает в себя обнажение любых частей тела ниже пояса, кроме ступней и десяти сантиметров лодыжек. Исключение составляют только сцены секса, где можно показать внешнюю сторону бедра. А сквозь ткань делать укол негигиенично. 

_У Джареда на лице появляется такое выражение, словно ему зачитали список блюд на праздничном ужине._

Миша: Заметьте, как ловко выкрутился. Хочет или нет – так и не понятно.

Эдлунд ( _заканчивает разговор по телефону и снова подходит к актёрам_ ): Мне сказали, что весь реквизит, да и вообще вся квартира сгорела. Так что сцену секса будем снимать где-нибудь ещё. Хорошо хоть, студии не придётся платить за ущерб – виновными признаны хозяева квартиры, а не мы.

_Все кивают. Эдлунд оглядывает палату._

Эдлунд: А что, Эрик ещё не вернулся?

_Все качают головой._

Эдлунд ( _вполголоса_ ): И что он там впаривает доброму доктору? 

_Эдлунд подходит к прикрытой двери, из-за которой всё ещё доносятся приглушённые голоса, показывает актёрам, чтобы они молчали, и прижимается ухом. Актёры, кроме Дженсена, тоже становятся поближе к двери и прислушиваются._

_Становится слышно, о чём говорят Крипке и Врач._

Крипке ( _возбуждённо-горестно_ ): …это проклятый фильм, понимаете? Вы когда-нибудь слышали о проклятых фильмах? Нет? Так я вам сейчас расскажу. «Омен» Доннера: в гостинице режиссёра случился взрыв, а в самолёт, в котором летели исполнитель главной роли и сценарист, ударила молния! «Сумеречная зона» Спилберга: взрыв на съёмочной площадке задел пролетающий мимо вертолёт, лопастями убило актёров – мужчину и девочку, а под шасси погиб ещё и актёр-мальчик! «Полтергейст»: в течение нескольких лет после съёмок погибли практически все актёры! Клянусь вам, я просто чувствую, что мой фильм – один из них. Все мои актёры погибнут, и мне ещё повезёт, если не во время съёмок! Мой самолёт разобьётся, когда я полечу на премьеру, а студия разорится в течение пары месяцев, совершенно в этом уверен. Всё указывает на ужасный конец…

Врач ( _раздражённо_ ): Послушайте, мне надо к другим пациентам. От меня-то вы чего хотите? От проклятий я не лечу.

Крипке: Нет, подождите! Я хотел поговорить насчёт остальных моих актёров. С Дженсеном всё понятно. Но есть ещё трое… Больше всего меня беспокоит Марк. После того как студия запретила ему заниматься сексом, он меня просто пугает. Скажите, а может быть так, что от воздержания мужчина…

Эдлунд ( _громко_ ): А-а, так и думал, всякую фигню обсуждают.

Марк ( _багровеет_ ): Что там насчёт моего воздержания?..

Эдлунд ( _мягко подталкивает его к кровати Дженсена, заставляет его сесть_ ): Да ничего интересного, ты же знаешь Эрика. Напридумывает себе всякого ( _разводит руками_ ). А у меня тут третий акт Пьесы с собой. Хотите почитать? ( _Достаёт из-за пазухи пачку листов, по одной копии для каждого, и раздаёт_ .)

_Марк пыхтит ещё некоторое время, но третий акт берёт. Дженсен откидывается на кровати, отдаёт свой экземпляр третьего акта Джареду и прикрывает глаза. Джаред начинает читать про себя, слегка поглаживая Дженсена по колену. Миша садится в кресло у кровати и тоже начинает читать. Эдлунд прислоняется спиной к двери и что-то тихонько насвистывает так, чтобы не было понятно, о чём говорят за дверью Крипке и Врач._

_Через пару минут безмолвного чтения у Марка наворачиваются слёзы на глаза._

Марк: О Боже… Теперь я понимаю, почему нам не давали Пьесу целиком.

Миша ( _прочищает горло_ ): Ты дочитал, да? Это просто потрясающе. Не ожидал такого. Удивительно.

Джаред ( _качает головой, потрясённо_ ): Финал просто с ног сшибает. Это так… так…

Дженсен ( _открывает глаза и приподнимается_ ): Что там?

Джаред: Ты сможешь читать? Или тебе вслух?..

Дженсен ( _хмурится_ ): Глаза у меня, слава Богу, ещё не вытекли. Давай сюда ( _берёт Пьесу, начинает читать_ ).

_Дверь пинает Эдлунда в спину, тот отпрыгивает в сторону, в палату входят Крипке и Врач._

Врач: Слушайте, я что, по-вашему, семейный доктор? Я не собираюсь лечить всех ваших актёров разом, да ещё и от болезней, которых и в природе-то не существует!

Крипке ( _умоляюще_ ): Но должен же быть какой-то способ…

Врач: Он есть. Двойная доза антидепрессантов.

Крипке ( _с сомнением_ ): Но в том-то и дело, некоторые актёры, наоборот, слишком позитивно настроены…

Врач: А кто говорил об актёрах? Я выписываю двойную дозу ВАМ! ( _Впихивает Крипке в руки какую-то бумажку и стремительно вылетает из палаты, бормоча_ ): Ипохондрики хреновы, каждый день одно и то же!..

_Крипке в прострации замирает посреди палаты, непонимающе разглядывая бумажку._

Дженсен ( _листает Пьесу_ ): До конца я ещё не дочитал, но мне уже нравится вот это ( _зачитывает_ ):

[ Ещё одна сцена секса. Или, может, уже хватит? ] 

Джаред: Кстати, я не понял, это кому вообще вопрос?

Дженсен: Уверен, самому себе. Авторы часто оставляют сами себе пометки на память, чтобы потом что-то исправить.

Миша: Ну да, он же не знал, что скоро скопытится и не успеет. С другой стороны, можно предположить, что он направил свой призыв во Вселенную…

Крипке ( _прислушивается и таращит глаза_ ): Сцена секса? Опять?! А может, уже хватит?!

Миша: Ну вот, а это как раз запоздалый отклик из Вселенной…

  
  


  
  


**Сцена вторая.**

_Большая тёмная гостиная, по планировке точь-в-точь такая же, как та, в которой снимали сцену у бухгалтера дома. Посреди комнаты стоит широкий стол, вокруг него - стулья. Видны три двери: одна – входная, приоткрыта, вторая – в кухню, открыта, третья закрыта. Повсюду разложены книги с названием «Священное Писание – Перевод Нового мира» и журналы «Сторожевая башня» и «Пробудись»._

_За столом сидят актёры и Эдлунд. Актёры читают третий акт Пьесы, Эдлунд посматривает на дверь. В коридоре маячит несколько людей, которые то и дело заглядывают в гостиную и смотрят на съёмочную группу. Мимо них протискивается Крипке, заходит внутрь и садится за стол, с опаской поглядывая на людей в коридоре._

Крипке ( _Эдлунду_ ): Бен, скажи, что мы тут делаем?

Эдлунд: Ну, пока ты разбирался со сгоревшим реквизитом, я нашёл для нас квартиру, в которой можно будет снять вторую сцену секса.

Крипке: И почему эта квартира находится в соседнем подъезде с той, которая сгорела?

Эдлунд: Потому что у неё такая же планировка! Правда, здорово придумано? Я договорился с хозяевами, чтобы они дали эту квартиру нам в полное распоряжение на двенадцать часов и позволили раздвинуть мебель так, как нам удобно. 

Крипке: А что насчёт оплаты? 

Эдлунд: Да ничего, они согласились сделать это безвозмездно, когда я сказал, что мы снимаем фильм, где порицаются военные действия, наркомания, распространение оружия и блуд.

Крипке: Блуд?.. ( _присматривается к разложенным книгам и журналам и бледнеет_ ) Господи, Бен, ты что, устроил нам съёмки в штаб-квартире какой-то секты?

Эдлунд ( _слегка обиженно_ ): Почему секты? В США они зарегистрированы как вполне нормальная религиозная организация. Это Свидетели Иеговы.

Крипке ( _стукается головой об стол и шипит, оглядываясь на людей в коридоре_ ): Бен, чёрт тебя дери, ты хоть примерно представляешь себе, что у них считается грехом? Да всё, что мы показываем в фильме, и в первую очередь гейский секс – у них под запретом! И служба в армии, и измена мужу, и любые боевые навыки, вроде владения оружием, и употребление наркотиков… И ругательства! И упоминание Бога всуе! И…

Эдлунд ( _машет рукой_ ): Расслабься, я же сказал тебе – я им объяснил, что в нашем фильме всё это порицается. Ведь Пьесу можно и так трактовать, верно? ( _Поворачивается к актёрам._ )

_Те отрываются от своих экземпляров Пьесы и неуверенно кивают._

Эдлунд ( _удовлетворённо_ ): Ну вот, видишь.

Крипке: А как быть с гейским сексом?! Он-то явно не порицается тут! 

Эдлунд: Хм-м. Думаешь, если они потом посмотрят фильм, у них будет повод нас засудить?

Крипке: Ну, засудить, может, и нет – но я совершенно уверен, через полгода нас ждут демонстрации под окнами студии… Стивен меня заживо съест!

Эдлунд ( _легкомысленно_ ): Ну так то – через полгода. А сейчас у нас одиннадцать часов и всё ещё нерешённый вопрос о том, кто с кем трахается во второй сцене.

_В гостиную заглядывает скромно одетая женщина и хмурится, оглядывая съёмочную группу. Крипке окончательно сереет и спешно встаёт её навстречу._

Женщина: Простите, мне показалось, я слышала…

Крипке ( _бросает испепеляющий взгляд на Эдлунда и снова поворачивается к женщине_ ): Вам показалось! Прошу прощения, мэм, могу ли я поговорить с Вами и Вашей семьёй?

_Крипке уводит женщину за дверь, о чём-то тихо переговаривается с хозяевами квартиры, затем снова заходит внутрь и запирает за собой дверь. Больше в гостиную никто не заглядывает._

Эдлунд: Что ты им сказал?

Крипке: Практически правду. Сказал, что в другой похожей квартире мой помощник без моего ведома снял сцену гейского секса, а теперь я хочу всё переснять и наставить актёров на путь истинный… И если потом они увидят в кино двух трахающихся мужиков в своей квартире, то это значит, что я не смог побороть студийную систему истиной Господней. ( _Вздыхает_ ) Они мне посочувствовали и пообещали помолиться за меня.

Эдлунд ( _присвистнул_ ): Ого! А я ведь в последнее время стал сомневаться в тебе, как в режиссёре…

Крипке ( _отмахивается_ ): Иди ты сам знаешь куда. ( _Встряхивается, по-деловому_ ) Ну так что там со сценой секса?

_Все актёры откладывают Пьесу и смотрят на режиссёра._

Эдлунд ( _посмеивается_ ): Свингуем? Оргия?

Крипке ( _хватается за голову_ ): О Господи, нет…

Эдлунд: Вообще, расклад у нас такой. Первый раз был с Дженсеном и Марком. Снимать второй с Джаредом и Мишей – явно не подходит, ни по формату, ни по смыслу. У них совсем нет ни притяжения, ни объективных причин для секса. Можно сделать все три раза с Дженсеном, каждый раз с другим приятелем, вроде как каждый утешает его по-своему.

Джаред: Но тогда персонаж Дженсена будет выглядеть как шлюха! ( _Поворачивается к Дженсену_ ) Прости, Дженсен, но правда…

Дженсен ( _отмахивается_ ): Да-да.

Эдлунд: Можно все три раза сделать с Марком – но дальше по Пьесе они ссорятся и не понимают друг друга. На фоне этого их секс должен быть слишком жёстким для нашего формата…

Крипке: Нет, не подходит, тут я согласен с Джаредом.

Эдлунд: Тогда остаётся либо ещё два раза с Мишей, либо ещё два раза с Джаредом. Но у Миши это будет как способ отомстить жене за измену, других поводов быть вместе у них нет – так что идея так себе. А вот Джаред - его близкий друг, так что в финале вообще выйдет хэппи-энд.

Миша: Так ведь ещё же два варианта осталось!

_Все смотрят на него, а Джаред ещё и показывает, как пальцем перерезает горло._

Миша ( _бормочет_ ): А, ну да, Джаред с Марком или я с Марком. ( _Громче_ ) Нет-нет, продолжайте обсуждать Дженсена. Это я так…

Эдлунд: А это идея! Второй раз Марк с Джаредом, а третий – Джаред с Дженсеном. Типа Марк продолжает самоутверждаться за счёт друзей, а потом Джаред и Дженсен находят друг друга – и хэппи-энд.

Миша ( _в сторону_ ): Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему я всегда исключён из списка участвующих в сцене секса?

Крипке ( _с сомнением_ ): Что-то я не видел в конце Пьесы слова «хэппи-энд». И я всё ещё не хочу, чтобы они свинговали.

Дженсен ( _вежливо_ ): Вообще-то, свингуют устоявшиеся пары, к тому же – это полноценный обмен партнёрами. А тут скорее хаотичные метания от одного сексуального объекта к другому. 

_Джаред смотрит на него с надеждой._

Миша: Да, и кстати, если сделать так, как сказал Бен, то Марк будет выглядеть как озабоченный извращенец, сдвинутый на том, чтобы трахать всяких побитых жизнью мальчиков.

_Джаред благодарно смотрит на него._

Крипке: А это идея! Отличная идея! Миша, ты - гений. Сделаем именно так, как сказал Бен.

_Джаред беззвучно матерится, потом показывает Мише, что убьёт его с особой жестокостью._

Марк ( _Джареду, довольно_ ): Твоя задница – моя!

Джаред ( _скалится_ ): Только через мой труп.

Крипке ( _возмущённо_ ): Никакой некрофилии!

Марк: А можно сделать так, как будто Джаред – не только дилер, но и хастлером подрабатывает. А мой персонаж его снимает, причём уже не первый раз.

Крипке ( _чешет подбородок_ ): Хм. Надо подумать.

Джаред ( _чуть истерично_ ): Этого не было в Пьесе! Я не проститутка!

Крипке ( _вздыхает_ ): Ну да, этого не было в Пьесе. Это было бы слишком большим отступлением…

_Джаред выдыхает и с мольбой смотрит на Дженсена. Тот сначала качает головой, но потом сдаётся._

Дженсен: Пусть они сделают это под дурью. Герой Джареда ведь дилер? А герою Марка явно нужно расслабится. Он хочет купить у героя Джареда травки, а тот, на дружеской основе, даёт ему бесплатно.

_Джаред в ужасе отдёргивается._

Дженсен ( _немного смущённо_ ): В смысле, «даёт покурить» бесплатно. А под дурью у них случается секс.

Джаред ( _кивает обречённо_ ): Ну да, незначительный такой, ни к чему не обязывающий секс. А ещё лучше – просто ленивая дрочка. Никакого безумного траха, понятно?

Крипке: А это идея. Дженсен! Ты спас нас, как всегда. Спасибо! ( _тыкает пальцем в Джареда и Марка_ ) Так! Ты и ты – быстро в ванную! Сейчас нагоним туда дыма, будете делать вид, что курите и… ну вы поняли.

_Марк и Джаред дружно стонут._

Крипке: Быстро! Бен, неси камеру, не хочу с этим затягивать. 

Эдлунд ( _вкрадчиво_ ): Слушай, Эрик… может, лучше я?

Крипке ( _долго и внимательно смотрит на Эдлунда, затем вздыхает_ ): Да, давай лучше ты.

_Эдлунд уводит в ванную Марка и Джареда и уносит с собой камеру._

_Крипке, Дженсен и Миша смотрят друг на друга, но при первом же звуке из ванной отводят взгляд в сторону. Дженсен достаёт из-за пазухи беруши и вставляет их в уши._

_Из ванной доносятся вздохи, хриплые стоны и бодрый голос Эдлунда: «… ближе друг к другу, мальчики… сильнее, Джаред, ты же видишь, ему нужно сильнее!.. Марк, расслабься, ты тут трахаешься, а не штангу тягаешь… Нет, Марк, вот этим движением ты скорее оторвёшь, чем погладишь…»_

_Крипке деловито листает «Сторожевую Башню», Дженсен задумчиво листает Пьесу. Миша хихикает._

Миша: А вы знаете, в одном фан…

Крипке ( _ровным голосом_ ): Заткнись, Миша.

_Через несколько минут из ванной вылетает Джаред, на ходу застёгивающий джинсы, весь красный и злой._

_За ним выходят напряжённый Марк и вполне довольный собой Эдлунд. Дженсен вытаскивает беруши._

Крипке: В чём дело?

Джаред: Это самый ужасный опыт в моей жизни. Эта сцена мне в кошмарах будет сниться!

Марк: Я же тебе говорил! Я говорил тебе об этом после того, как мы снимались с Дженсеном, а ты такой – «нет, ничего страшного, геи - тоже люди…»

Джаред: Да причём тут геи?! Я говорю о тебе! С тобой невозможно работать! Ты совершенно не в состоянии подыгрывать! Я за всю свою жизнь успел сняться в пятнадцати сценах секса, и ни одна партнёрша не была такой бездарной, как ты! Ты даже не знал, как руку повернуть, чтобы мне было приятно!

Марк ( _опешив_ ): Совсем из ума выжил? Не предполагалось, что тебе будет приятно!

Джаред ( _ядовито_ ): А что, ты думал, можешь просто меня поиметь и оставить меня неудовлетворённым?

Эдлунд: Так, господа, брейк! Я не понял, в чём проблема?

Марк ( _немного истерично_ ): Я никого не имел! Я к нему и пальцем не прикоснулся! Бен, ты же всё видел!

Джаред: Да причём тут пальцы? Ты поимел меня в мозг, профессионально, понятно? Уж на что я средний актёр, но ты… ты просто…

Эдлунд: Джаред, ты не кипятись так, всё не так уж плохо было. Но, правда, Марк, я понимаю, что тебе трудно даются эти сцены, но ты мог бы немного расслабиться и подыграть Джареду. 

Дженсен ( _Джареду_ ): А я не думаю, что ты средний актёр. В этом фильме ты играешь замечательно.

Джаред: Правда?

Дженсен: Да, тебе просто надо завязывать с ролями хороших мальчиков и играть что-нибудь посерьёзнее.

Марк ( _закипает_ ): Значит, я – плохой актёр? Значит, я, по-вашему, ничего не стою?..

_Марк нервно выуживает из карманов пачку сигарет и пытается вытряхнуть оттуда одну._

Все ( _хором_ ): МАРК!!!

Марк: Что??

Крипке: Больше никаких сигарет на съёмочной площадке!

Марк: Это самая обычная квартира, мать вашу! Нет тут никакой протечки!

Крипке: Я не хочу больше рисковать! К тому же, Свидетели Иеговы не признают курение, а я совершенно не хочу лишних проблем, понятно?

Марк ( _взрывается_ ): Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь!! Что бы я ни делал, вся эта грёбаная съёмочная команда считает, что я – какое-то воплощение зла! Как будто остальные тут не долбанутые на всю голову! Коллинз – наркоман, Эклз – мумия отмороженная, Пада-как-его-там – озабоченная тринадцатилетняя девочка, Эдлунд – ёбаный Вилли Вонка, а ты, Эрик – вообще, настоящая истеричка! Да я тут – самый нормальный, понятно?! Я вам ещё покажу, кто тут крутой актёр!! ( _Бросает на пол сигареты, растаптывает их и вылетает за дверь._ )

_Все с минуту приходят в себя._

Эдлунд ( _философски_ ): Зря ты, Эрик, насчёт его воздержания говорил. Видишь, как он обиделся?

Крипке ( _истерично_ ): Разве я истеричка?

Джаред ( _щенячий взгляд на Дженсена_ ): Разве я озабоченный?

Дженсен ( _сокрушённо_ _качает головой_ ): Да, среди актёров нервные срывы – частое дело…

Миша ( _кивает_ ): А я вот с ним полностью согласен ( _достаёт косяк и пытается прикурить_ ).

Все ( _хором_ ): МИША!!!

**Сцена третья.**

_Небольшой уютный гараж. По стенам развешаны инструменты, несколько ящичков, какие-то старые фотографии, бейсбольные бита и перчатка, американский флаг и вырезки из газет. Посреди гаража вместо машины стоит большой деревянный стол. Дверь в гараж открыта, так что всё помещение ярко освещено солнцем._

_Возле стола стоит Крипке, который раскладывает по нему детали разобранной винтовки._

_С улицы к гаражу подходят Эдлунд и Миша._

Эдлунд ( _оглядывается_ ): А тут симпатично, Эрик.

Крипке: Спасибо, я старался.

Миша: Подождите, не говорите. Я сейчас сам догадаюсь, у кого вы арендовали этот гараж.

_Крипке и Эдлунд переглядываются._

Миша: Сейчас-сейчас… ( _идёт вдоль стен, разглядывая всё, что на них висит_ ). Так. Ну, это, наверное, какой-то патриотично настроенный гражданин США, фанат бейсбола, любитель автомобилей и классического рока. Суровый и мужественный, наверняка республиканец, консервативный, и ни за что не согласился бы отдать свой гараж нам, если бы знал, что мы снимаем фильм о геях, да? О, и он ещё к тому же голосовал за Шварценеггера, когда тот ещё только баллотировался в губернаторы. Я прав, я прав?

_Эдлунд начинает ржать. Крипке кривится._

Миша: Или нет, нет, подождите. Наверняка это только на поверхности. Это тот человек, которым владелец гаража только притворяется! Если приглядеться поближе, то можно увидеть… ( _вглядывается в бейсбольную перчатку_ ) Да! Кровь на перчатке! Могу поспорить, что на каких-нибудь инструментах мы обязательно найдём ещё следы крови… И, ну конечно! ( _подходит к газетным вырезкам_ ) Тут описываются какие-то убийства, случаи вандализма на кладбищах, найденные тела… Боже мой, да это же наверняка человек, склонный к насилию! Если он ещё и не начал убивать, то наверняка начнёт в ближайшее время!

_Миша открывает один за другим висящие ящички. Внутри последнего обнаруживается мачете, топор странной формы, заляпанный чем-то коричневым крюк и моток тонкой лески._

Миша ( _прижимает ладонь ко рту_ ): Я так и думал… ( _Оборачивается к остальным_ ) Вы хоть представляете, куда мы попали?!.

Крипке ( _раздражённо_ ): Да, Миша. Мы попали в мой гараж.

_Эдлунд хохочет. Миша смотрит на него круглыми глазами и начинает пятиться._

Крипке ( _ещё более раздражённо_ ): Бейсбольная перчатка – не моя, а моего сына, он поранился во время игры, оттуда и кровь. Газетные вырезки – это то, чем я вдохновлялся, когда писал сценарии к своим первым фильмам. Спрятанное оружие – это подаренный студией реквизит, который мы использовали на съёмках. И да, я патриот, люблю классический рок и автомобили. И нет, я демократ, и никогда не голосовал за Шварценеггера. ( _Бормочет под нос_ ) Про суровость и мужественность лучше промолчу. ( _Отворачивается к столу и заканчивает раскладывать детали винтовки._ )

Миша ( _дуется_ ): Ну вот. Так и знал, что всё окажется банально.

Крипке ( _снова поворачивается к нему_ ): И да, насчёт склонности к насилию. Если что-нибудь тут сломаешь или вообще лишний раз потрогаешь – руки пообломаю, понятно?

Миша ( _всё ещё разочарованно_ ): Да, конечно, Эрик. Не волнуйся.

_В гараж заходит Марк. Он немного на взводе, но всё же спокойно пожимает всем присутствующим руки._

Крипке: Как раз вовремя. ( _Поворачивается к Эдлунду_ ) Давайте ещё раз пробежимся по тексту Пьесы.

Эдлунд ( _достаёт из-за пазухи листы третьего акта_ ): Так, посмотрим. ( _Листает страницы_ ) Сцены, где Дженсен и Марк окончательно ругаются, мы уже сняли. Сцены, где Дженсен и Джаред обсуждают свои планы на будущее, мы уже сняли. Сейчас у нас та сцена, где Марк чистит своё оружие в гараже, который приспособил под мастерскую, и разговаривает с женой Миши по телефону. Миша заходит как раз в тот момент, когда Марк заканчивает свой разговор, и понимает, что именно с Марком жена ему и изменяла. У них завязывается словесная перепалка, переходящая в драку, и спасает их только то, что жена Миши вскоре подъезжает к гаражу – ведь она торопилась на очередное свидание с Марком. После чего Миша заявляет ей, что разводится, и уходит. Я ничего не забыл?

_Крипке, Миша и Марк качают головой._

Крипке: Отлично. Тогда давайте начнём с самого начала сцены, хочу снять это одним длинным планом, без монтажных склеек. 

Эдлунд: Ты уверен?

Крипке: Конечно! Я и раньше старался так делать, но длинный план в напряжённых сценах – это мастерство высшего класса. Миша с Марком, на мой взгляд, достаточно репетировали эту сцену драки, так что у нас может получиться. Уверен, Академия это оценит!

Марк: Мне вот вообще интересно, с чего все взяли, что этот фильм получит хоть какую-то награду? Да что там награду – хоть какую-то номинацию?

Крипке ( _хмурится_ ): А почему нет? Тут все составляющие: драма, известные актёры, самоубийство одного героя, травма другого, наркомания у третьего, семейные проблемы у четвёртого. Стопроцентное попадание.

Марк ( _складывает руки на груди_ ): Не знаю, может, вы все существуете в каком-то параллельном Голливуде, а вот в том Голливуде, где я работаю вот уже двадцать лет, есть только два условия для того, чтобы получить Оскар. 

Крипке ( _хмурится ещё больше_ ): Ну и какие же?

Марк: Слёзовыжимание и политкорректность. И если с первым в этом фильме всё ещё худо-бедно, но в порядке, то с политкорректностью вы полностью пролетели.

Крипке: Почему это? У нас тут ни одной шутки на эту тему, никаких оскорбительных замечаний…

Марк: А ещё ни одной женщины, ни одного афроамериканца, ни одного азиата, араба, индуса, инвалида, дауна, жертвы изнасилования (если таковым не считать морпеха после встречи с моим вдовцом), больного раком, глубоко верующего – и кто там у нас есть ещё из социально незащищённых слоёв населения?

Крипке ( _с сомнением_ ): Слушай, ну нельзя же это всё – и в один фильм. У нас вот тут социально незащищённые геи.

Марк: Ну-ну. Удачи с Оскаром.

Крипке ( _раздражённо_ ): Знаешь, Марк, это вообще не твоего ума дело. Занимайся своей работой, а мы уж как-нибудь сами позаботимся об Оскаре!

Марк ( _начинает шагать из стороны в сторону_ ): Да что вы в этом понимаете? Тут вообще, кроме Дженсена, никто ничего об Оскаре раньше не знал! Но теперь я тоже знаю, и я несу ответственность за то, чтобы этот фильм был как минимум номинирован!

Крипке ( _осторожно_ ): О чём это ты?

Марк: На выходных, пока вы отлёживали бока в своих трейлерах, я наконец-то понял суть актёрства! Я сходил на два семинара Аль Пачино, прочитал «Работу актёра над собой» Станиславского и провёл сутки, работая за прилавком в том оружейном магазине, где мы снимали сцены с Дженсеном. Я теперь знаю о своём персонаже ВСЁ!

Крипке ( _пятится_ ): Так, ладно, Марк. Остынь. Вот водичка ( _показывает на бутылку с водой_ ), вот валерьянка ( _вытаскивает из-за пазухи свой пузырёк и ставит на стол перед Марком_ ), тебе надо быть поспокойнее перед съёмками. А то всю энергию израсходуешь…

Марк ( _возбуждённо_ ): Мне не нужно успокаиваться! Аль мне всё объяснил! Наоборот, мне нужно как следует накрутить себя перед дракой!..

_Крипке медленно отходит в другой конец комнаты, к Эдлунду и Мише, не спуская глаз с Марка, который ходит в своём углу из стороны в сторону и что-то бормочет под нос._

Миша: Знаете, хоть я с Марком и во всём согласен, но он меня пугает. Можно мне дублёра в этой сцене?

Эдлунд ( _качает головой_ ): Нет, боюсь, у нас нет на это средств… Но ты не волнуйся! Всё будет нормально, вы же столько репетировали! Эрик уже не раз снимал такие сцены, он же режиссёр «Клоунов для Сэмми», и третьей «Непосоленной могилы», помнишь? Там и не такие драки снимать приходилось…

Крипке: Э-э, я уже в этом не уверен…

Эдлунд ( _вполголоса_ ): Эрик не нагнетай. Видишь же, актёры нервничают!

Крипке ( _косится на него и тяжело вздыхает_ ): Ладно. Марк, Миша! Давайте приступим. Чем раньше снимем, тем раньше пойдём на ланч.

_Миша неуверенно кивает, но всё же выходит из гаража; за ним следует Эдлунд. Марк встаёт возле стола, берёт в одну руку какую-то деталь от винтовки, а в другую – сотовый телефон и прикладывает его к уху._

_Крипке встаёт за спиной Марка и включает камеру._

Крипке: Камера! Мотор!

Марк ( _в телефон_ ): Да, Мэлори, конечно. Уже подъёзжаешь? Жду. Да, я в гараже. Пока.

Миша ( _шипит_ ): Мэлори? Мэлори?! Моя Мэлори?! Так это был ты, мудак! Это ты всё это время пялил мою жену, пока я возился с пелёнками и детским питанием!!

Марк ( _откладывает в сторону мобильный и деталь от винтовки_ ): Что, бедняжка, только сейчас узнал? Советую тебе проверить, твои ли это дети…

Миша ( _разъярённо_ ): Ах ты… ( _размахивается и бьёт в миллиметрах от лица Марка_ )

_Марк отшатывается так, словно его действительно ударили. Крипке наворачивает вокруг них круги с камерой._

Марк: Да, давай, ударь меня! Это же ты у нас обиженный!

Миша ( _снова пытается его ударить_ ): Как ты мог! Мы же были друзьями!

Марк: Да! И именно из-за этого я потерял свою жену! Мы напились в тот день, как свиньи, и она была вынуждена везти меня домой! И её бы не протаранил грузовик! Я отделался всего лишь парой шрамов, а она – она умерла на месте! Ты должен был пострадать так же, как и я!

Миша: Урод! Ненавижу!

_Миша кидается на него, и они с Марком падают на пол, пытаясь взять в захват и ударить друг друга побольнее. Марк скидывает его с себя, наваливается сам, а затем начинает душить Мишу._

Эдлунд ( _шепчет_ ): Эй, Марк, не так сильно!

_Марк продолжает душить Мишу. Миша поражённо смотрит на него и пытается отодрать его руки от своей шеи._

Миша: Перестань, Марк! Это уже не…

_Марк душит его ещё сильнее. Миша начинает хрипеть и бить его по-настоящему – по лицу, по рёбрам, по почкам, куда удаётся попасть. Марк ругается, но не отпускает его._

_Крипке бросает камеру и пытается отодрать его от Миши. Эдлунд кидается ему на помощь. Ему почти удаётся оттащить Марка, но тот откидывает его в угол гаража, а сам снова душит Мишу. Эдлунд ударяется головой об какой-то ящичек и без сознания сползает на пол._

Крипке ( _в ужасе_ ): Марк! Прекрати! Что ты делаешь?!

_В гараж заглядывают Дженсен и Джаред._

Джаред: А мы решили…

_Его обрывает очередной вскрик Миши. Джаред и Дженсен застывают в растерянности. Марк продолжает душить Мишу, Крипке продолжает пытаться его оттащить._

Крипке: Что же делать?! Марк, остановись! МАРК, ПРЕКРАТИ!!!

Дженсен ( _зычно_ ): СТО-ОП! СНЯТО!!!

_Марк замирает и отпускает Мишу. Миша, задыхаясь, держась за горло, откатывается в сторону, подальше от Марка, и смотрит на него безумными глазами. Крипке тоже задыхается, оседает на пол._

_Марк с минуту бессмысленно смотрит на всех остальных в комнате, затем начинает плакать._

Крипке ( _слабым голосом_ ): Дженсен, как ты догадался, что сказать?

Дженсен ( _скромно_ ): Иногда на актёра может подействовать только это.

_Джаред смотрит на него с обожанием._

Марк ( _размазывая слёзы по щекам_ ): Я впервые… я впервые снимался в такой напряжённой сцене! Я никогда ещё…

Дженсен ( _подходит к нему поближе и похлопывает по плечу_ ): Добро пожаловать в клуб, Марк.

_Марк поднимается на ноги и обхватывает Дженсена, продолжая рыдать. Крипке в ужасе смотрит на это, а Джаред порывается помочь Дженсену, но тот делает знак, что всё в порядке._

Марк ( _Дженсену, обнимая его изо всех сил_ ): Ты так много для меня сделал, Дженсен! Ты показал мне целый мир! Я больше не хочу сниматься в идиотских боевиках, я хочу сниматься в настоящих, драматических ролях! ( _Немного отстраняется и заглядывает Дженсену в лицо_ ) Как думаешь, у меня получится?

Дженсен ( _мягко улыбается_ ): Конечно, обязательно получится!

Джаред ( _неуверенно_ ): Слушай, хватит его лапать. Задушишь ведь…

_Миша дёргается и отползает ещё подальше, круглыми глазами глядя на Дженсена и Марка._

Марк ( _отпускает Дженсена и резко поворачивается к Джареду_ ): Джаред? Джаред!! ( _кидается к нему и тоже стискивает в объятиях_ ) Ты не представляешь, это настоящий катарсис! Освобождение!! Я больше никогда не вернусь к глупому маханию ногами! ( _плачет Джареду в плечо_ )

Джаред ( _вполголоса, глядя на Дженсена и неловко похлопывая Марка по спине_ ): Так и представляю заголовки: Гей-драма превратила звезду боевиков в серьёзного драматического актёра. Превратила ли она его в гея?..

_Марк всхлипывает, отпускает Джареда и поворачивается ко всё ещё лежащему на полу Мише._

Марк: Миша? Миша!!

Миша ( _хрипло, истерично, отползает ещё дальше_ ): Не приближайся ко мне, психопат!!!

Марк: Ну, дай хотя бы, помогу тебе встать! Ты ведь мне как брат теперь! Мы пережили это вместе!! Мы все теперь тут как братья, да? ( _Оборачивается к Крипке._ )

Крипке: Конечно, Марк, конечно! Ты вообще молодец, мы очень рады, что твой талант так внезапно проявил себя… Только ты не расстраивайся, но сцену, наверное, придётся переснять. Там в кадр Бен попал.

Марк: Да нет, я только за! Я понимаю, что нужно добиться максимального правдоподобия…

Миша: Только через мой труп. И это не фигурально выражаясь, вы же понимаете, да? ( _Смотрит на Крипке._ )

_Эдлунд начинает ворочаться в своём углу и стонет._

Эдлунд ( _потирая макушку и усаживаясь поровнее_ ): Думаю, то место, где я попал в кадр, можно просто вырезать. А остальное смонтировать – и больше никаких дублей. Согласны?

_Крипке и Миша яростно кивают. Марк расстроено опускает плечи, но тоже соглашается._

Крипке ( _Эдлунду_ ): Бен, ты как?

Эдлунд ( _снова стонет_ ): Шишку набил, но вроде ничего… Все живы?

Крипке: Кажется, да. 

Эдлунд: У меня идея. Давайте сходим все вместе снова в ту больницу, проверим мою голову, мишино горло, нервы Марка, а ты, Эрик, вместе с Дженсеном и Джаредом снимите сцену, где морпех и дилер приходят записываться на групповую терапию. Уверен, тот врач будет нам рад…

Крипке ( _кряхтит, поднимаясь на ноги, подходит к Эдлунду и помогает ему встать_ ): Сомневаюсь. Но попробовать стоит.

Марк: Мы сейчас в больницу? А то я хотел бы порепетировать свою следующую сцену…

Крипке ( _вздрагивает_ ): Нет-нет, Марк. Давай ты ничего не будешь репетировать в одиночку, ладно? Пойдём сейчас к доктору, а уж потом снимем эту сцену в один заход, как сегодня, ОК?

_Марк задумывается, но кивает. Все постепенно начинают выходить из помещения._

_Последним идёт Крипке, поддерживающий постанывающего Эдлунда._

Эдлунд: Эрик, надеюсь, ты не очень сильно расстроился, что не получилось снять эту сцену длинным планом? Ведь придётся теперь кромсать…

Крипке ( _качает голово, горько_ ): Ох, Бен… это же такая ерунда! Я вот надеюсь, когда мы будем снимать сцену самоубийства вдовца, Марк не зарядит своё ружьё, чтобы получше вжиться в роль…

  
  


  
  


**Сцена четвёртая.**

_Подсобное помещение. В одной стене – приоткрытая дверь, из-за которой доносятся приглушённые голоса и музыка. Вдоль всех остальных стен расположены полки, на которых лежат упаковки чипсов, сахара и соли, банки с орешками, консервированными фруктами и овощами, коробки конфет и прочие продукты, которые не требуется хранить в холодильнике._

_В дальнем углу помещения несколько стульев, составленных друг на друга. Возле стульев стоит Крипке, который разговаривает по телефону._

Крипке ( _в мобильный_ ): …что ты сказал, Стивен? Ты уже посмотрел сцену в баре?? Зачем?! Мы ведь ещё не досняли этот эпизод до конца! Мы как раз сегодня планировали закончить: после того, как трое оставшихся друзей обсуждают самоубийство Марка – то есть, вдовца, конечно – морпех прячется в подсобке бара, чтобы прийти в себя, его утешает дилер – ну и всё такое, помнишь?.. Да, я знаю, что Миша выглядел в этой сцене глупо из-за шарфа. Ну а что ещё мне оставалось делать? После того, как Марк чуть не задушил его, у Миши на горле остались отпечатки его пальцев. Синие! Мне надо было замазать их? Или заклеить чем-то?.. Нет, Стивен, потому что в фильме вдовец тоже душит бухгалтера. Так что шарф был логичнее. Вот ты бы стал ходить с голой шеей, если бы у тебя на ней были отпечатки пальцев Марка?.. Всё, молчу, молчу…

_Дверь открывается шире, внутрь заходит Джаред. Крипке делает ему знак, чтобы тот подождал молча. Джаред кивает и начинает разглядывать полки._

Крипке ( _в мобильный_ ): Что? Марк? Марк после съёмок в сцене самоубийства начал ходить к нашему психотерапевту… Что значит «какому нашему»? К нашему общему. Да нет, Стивен, нашему с тобой!.. А, ты не знал, что у нас с тобой один и тот же психотерапевт? Так он же обслуживает пол-Голливуда! Когда я встретил Марка после сеанса – да, ну, я был следующим по записи – тот посмотрел на уходящего Пеллегрино так сочувственно и как бы по секрету сказал мне: «Да-а, тяжёлый случай. По-хорошему, ему надо было начать ходить ко мне ещё лет двадцать назад…» Представляешь? Боже, какое счастье, что все сцены с Марком уже отсняты… Ладно, Стивен, я понял. Тебе тоже, пока.

_Крипке отключает телефон и оглядывается на Джареда._

Джаред: А я вот решил чуть пораньше зайти, чтобы задать пару вопросов… Можно?

Крипке ( _усталым голосом_ ): Давай.

Джаред: А сколько у нас времени на съёмки этой сцены? Ну, пара дней есть?

Крипке ( _нервно смеётся_ ): Дней? Ты хочешь сказать – часов?

Джаред ( _в ужасе_ ): Часов? Но это же слишком мало! Мы… я даже не репетировал!

Крипке ( _скептически_ ): Не репетировал секс с Дженсеном? 

Джаред ( _краснеет_ ): Нет! Нет, конечно, я же не знал, как именно мы должны… в смысле, как именно нас будут…

Крипке ( _вкрадчиво_ ): Ты, мой мальчик, решил почему-то, что я буду режиссировать ваш с Эклзом секс?

Джаред ( _недоумённо_ ): Э-э… нет? Не будешь? То есть Бен будет?

Крипке ( _рявкает_ ): Нет, мать твою! Бен тоже не будет! А я буду режиссировать сцену секса между дилером и морпехом, ясно? Трахаться с Дженсеном вы можете и без меня!

Джаред ( _приподнимает брови_ ): О. Ну, спасибо, что разрешил, Эрик. 

_К ним незаметно подходит Эдлунд с камерой._

Эдлунд: Джаред, ты ведь знаешь, что просто разрешения Эрика недостаточно? В свете того, что у нас случилось с Марком, теперь на каждый случай совершения действий сексуального характера необходимо получать разрешение от студии. 

Джаред: От студии??

Эдлунд: Да, завизированное студийными психологом, начальником отдела безопасности, начальником кадровой службы, юристом, начальником юридического отдела, с дополнительными разъяснениями от Эрика, и наконец – подписью Генерального директора. 

Джаред ( _слабым голосом_ ): Ты ведь сейчас пошутил?

_Эдлунд печально качает головой._

Джаред: М-м… Пожалуй, я потерплю до конца съёмок. Да, определённо потерплю. Сколько часов, ты сказал, у нас есть, Эрик?

Крипке: Не больше трёх. Хозяева бара сказали, что через три часа к ним приедут поставщики, и в подсобку полезут грузчики.

Джаред: О. Ну, тогда… как ты видишь эту сцену? 

Крипке ( _закатывает глаза_ ): Никак не вижу. Иначе мой брак уже давно бы развалился…

Джаред: Ну, хотя бы, в какой позе?

Крипке ( _тихо закипает_ ): Тебе что, надо потренировать растяжку? Какая нахрен разница?! Я вообще сомневаюсь, что в помещении такого размера двое бугаёв вроде вас влезут в кадр, в какую бы позу не встали!

Эдлунд ( _со знанием дела_ ): Сидя. Так они компактнее.

Крипке ( _выдыхает_ ): Сидя друг на друге? Хм… Ну да, так компактнее. Хотя я бы предпочёл, чтобы они сидели в разных концах комнаты…

Джаред: А что, трогать друг друга нельзя? 

Крипке: Натрогался уже… Мало тебе Марка, что ли?

Джаред ( _просит_ ): Ну, приласкать хотя бы?

Крипке ( _строго_ ): Так, никаких гейских соплей, понятно? Мне нужны двое мужиков, а не эти девочкины обнимашки!

Джаред ( _жалобно_ ): Ну поцеловать-то хоть можно?

Крипке: В предыдущие два раза никто не целовался!

Джаред ( _совсем тихим голосом_ ): Ну а смотреть друг на друга?

Крипке ( _возводит очи горе_ ): Бен, скажи мне, за какие грехи я наказан?

Джаред ( _возмущённо_ ): Блин, судя по тому, что ты говоришь, это получается какая-то сцена секса двух натуралов, которых напичкали Виагрой и заперли в одной комнате! Кивнуть друг другу в знак приветствия, расстегнуть ширинки и, не глядя друг на друга, подрочить на плакаты голых женщин. Эрик, это что, единственный допустимый для тебя вариант совместного секса двух мужчин, да?

Крипке: И ты говоришь это человеку, который снимал, как один мужик нагнул другого над витриной оружейного магазина? ( _стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях_ ) Просто я… просто я хочу, чтобы в этот раз всё было как-то… более целомудренно!

Джаред ( _тихо ржёт_ ): Целомудренно заняться сексом?.. Да ты затейник! Боюсь, правда, мы с Дженсеном тебе не поможем – но я знаю тех, кто точно поможет.

Крипке ( _вскидывается_ ): И кто же?

Джаред: Свидетели Иеговы, конечно! ( _шёпотом_ ) Ты знаешь, я даже слышал, что они проводят эксперименты по непорочному зачатию! Приближают второе пришествие, так сказать!

Эдлунд ( _с энтузиазмом_ ): Ты отстал от жизни, Джаред. Искусственное оплодотворение придумали уже лет двадцать назад.

Крипке ( _раздражённо стонет и отмахивается_ ): Да заткнитесь вы, придурки!

_В помещение входит Дженсен._

Дженсен: Я что-то пропустил?

_Крипке снова стонет и отворачивается. Джаред краснеет и трясёт головой. Эдлунд радостно кивает._

Эдлунд: О-о, ты столько пропустил!..

Джаред ( _шипит_ ): Заткнись, Бен! Давайте уже снимать, времени совсем мало осталось!

Дженсен ( _приподнимает брови_ ): А я думал, успею задать Эрику пару вопросов…

Крипке и Джаред ( _хором_ ): Нет!

Дженсен ( _растеряно_ ): Ну ладно.

Крипке ( _на мгновение жмурится, затем снова открывает глаза и говорит строгим голосом_ ): Так! ( _Дженсену_ ) Ты – на стул. ( _Джареду_ ) Ты – садись сверху. ( _Бену_ ) В кадр влезают?

_Дженсен садится на стул, Джаред – к нему на колени и обнимает за шею. Некоторое время они возятся, пытаясь усесться поудобнее. Эдлунд настраивает камеру, направляет на актёров объектив и показывает Крипке большой палец._

Крипке: Сначала прогоним сцену секса. Потом доснимем монолог морпеха, понятно? Хочу разделаться с этим побыстрее.

_Актёры кивают. Потом смотрят друг на друга._

Крипке: Мотор!

_Дженсен неуверенно тянется поцеловать Джареда. Тот смотрит на него совершенно несчастным взглядом и отстраняется._

Джаред ( _шёпотом_ ): Мне сказали, что целоваться нельзя.

_Дженсен озадаченно смотрит на Крипке._

Крипке ( _сурово_ ): Именно так! Нечего тут романтику разводить! Погрубее! ( _Джареду_ ) Давай, положи ему руки на задницу, помн _и_ там!

Джаред ( _робко_ ): Я… я не могу.

Крипке ( _сердито_ ): В чём проблема? В «Любви по расписанию» ты минут пятнадцать лапал грудь той старлетки…

Джаред ( _бормочет_ ): Для тебя – пятнадцать минут просмотра, а для меня – пять самых страшных съёмочных дней в жизни…

Крипке ( _не обращает внимания_ ): …вот и представь, что это сиськи, и потрогай так же!

_Джаред и Дженсен смотрят на Крипке в тихом ужасе. Эдлунд ржёт._

Эдлунд ( _сквозь смех_ ): Эрик… кхм… ты не забыл, что в случае Джареда это несколько… неактуально?

Джаред ( _заплетающимся языком_ ): Представить, что у Дженсена на заднице – сиськи?..

Крипке: О Боже! Прекрати, ты прекрасно меня понял! Давай, левую руку – на правую ягодицу, правую руку – на левую!

Джаред ( _весь взмок, едва слышно_ ): Ещё пара таких фраз, и у меня назреет проблема…

Крипке: Что?

Джаред: Ничего! Не могу я лапать Дженсена за задницу!

Крипке: Да почему?!

Джаред: Блядь, это что, не очевидно?! Он на ней сидит, я туда не достану!

_Эдлунд сгибается от хохота, опускает камеру. Крипке озадаченно чешет голову. Дженсен успокаивающе трёт Джареду плечи. Тот устало утыкается лбом Дженсену в шею._

Эдлунд ( _пихает Крипке в бок_ ): Слушай, не мешай им. Пусть сыграют, как смогут, а если тебе не понравится – тогда уже будешь ЦУ раздавать, ОК?

Крипке: Думаешь? А как же предыдущие разы? Ты сам стоял и руководил процессом: руку сюда, щекой на витрину, сильнее, все дела. А теперь – пусть как хотят, так и играют. Нелогично как-то…

Эдлунд: Ну так до того был не ОТП!

Крипке: Что??

Эдлунд ( _бормочет_ ): Хм-м… пожалуй, я слишком много общался с Мишей… ( _Крипке_ ) Не обращай внимания, просто сделай, как я сказал.

Крипке: Ну ладно… ( _Актёрам_ ) Разлепляйтесь! 

_Джаред с неохотой слезает с колен Дженсена и отходит к двери._

Крипке: Заново – и как хотите, так и делайте. Только в той же позе, ОК? А то, правда, в кадр не помещаетесь.

_Дженсен и Джаред кивают._

Крипке: Давайте, парни. Камера, мотор!

_Дженсен сидит на стуле и смотрит на свои ладони с каким-то потерянным видом._

_Джаред подходит к нему и наклоняется, положив руку Дженсену на шею. Смотрит ему в глаза, затем неуверенно, ненадолго прижимается губами к его губам. Дженсен слегка растерян; не сопротивляется, но и не отзывается. Тогда Джаред целует его сам, страстно, но не слишком грубо. Посреди поцелуя Дженсен всхлипывает, коротко стонет и хватается за плечи Джареда. Начинает отвечать на поцелуй, жёстко, напористо, затем притягивает к себе, и Джаред усаживается ему на колени. Он тоже стонет, ёрзает и прижимается к Дженсену всем телом._

_Дженсен вдавливает его бёдра в свои, хватает его за горло и кусает за нижнюю губу. Джаред охает, начинает тереться об него пахом и пытается расстегнуть Дженсену ширинку. Дженсен разрывает поцелуй, смотрит потемневшим взглядом Джареду в глаза и отстраняет его руку от своих джинсов. Потом сам дёргает за пуговицу на джинсах Джареда, расстёгивает их и делает вид, что что-то берёт в ладонь. Джаред шипит сквозь зубы, облизывается и снова целует Дженсена, отзеркаливая его жест._

_Они вжимаются друг в друга бёдрами, тихо стонут и целуют друг друга, сомкнув ладони и двигая ими вверх-вниз. Через некоторое время Джаред судорожно выдыхает, извиваясь на коленях Дженсена, и откидывает голову назад, зажмурившись. Дженсен делает вид, что оставляет несколько засосов на его шее, ускоряет движение руки, затем вздрагивает всем телом и косит глазами, пока Джаред на нём обмякает._

_Джаред немного отстраняется, смотрит на Дженсена совершенно влюблённым взглядом и начинает нежно целовать его в шею, постепенно приближаясь к заросшему бородой подбородку, а затем – к губам._

Дженсен ( _отдёргивается_ ): Хватит.

Джаред ( _обнимает его за шею и пытается поймать губы_ ): М-м. Ещё чуть-чуть…

Дженсен: Я сказал, хватит. Джаред! ( _Пытается увернуться_ .) Прекрати! ( _Сталкивает его с колен так, что Джаред падает на пол.)_

Джаред ( _совершенно потерянный_ ): Но… Почему?

_Крипке молча останавливает съёмку, откладывает камеру и наблюдает за актёрами, явно испытывая неловкость. Эдлунд садится на одну из коробок и тоже молча смотрит на них._

Дженсен: Я тебе уже всё говорил. Нет – значит, нет.

Джаред ( _начинает сердиться_ ): Тогда зачем всё это, а?

Дженсен: «Зачем всё это» - что?

Джаред ( _вскакивает на ноги и нависает над Дженсеном_ ): Все наши отношения! Ты ведь вёл себя так, ты ведь…

Крипке: Господи! ( _Садится на другой край коробки Эдлунда и закрывает лицо руками_ ) Я-то надеялся, что все разборки уже закончились!

Дженсен: Я вёл себя так, как положено актёру. Я изображаю то, что во мне хотят видеть.

Джаред: Тогда как отличить, где ты настоящий? Как я должен понять,  _что_ ты играешь, а что – нет?

Дженсен: Я работаю по Методу, ты же знаешь. А это значит, что я не играю – я вживаюсь. Я везде настоящий.

Джаред ( _фыркает_ ): А ты не помнишь, что сказал Лоуренс Оливье Дастину Хоффману, когда тот слишком активно пытался вжиться в роль бомжа? «А вы не пробовали просто сыграть?» - вот что он сказал! Попробуй сыграть, мать твою! А не вживаться так!

Дженсен ( _чуть заметно улыбается_ ): Ты хотел, чтобы я сыграл секс с тобой? Или вжился в него?

Джаред ( _на мгновение теряет дар речи, потом вспыхивает_ ): Да чтоб тебя! ( _Выбегает за дверь._ )

Крипке ( _выглядывает сквозь пальцы и_ _облегчённо вздыхает_ ): Ну наконец-то. Мы можем продолжить?

Дженсен ( _качает головой, разглядывая какую-то банку с орешками, и едва заметно ухмыляется_ ): Нет, это ещё не всё. Пять. Четыре. Три. Два…

Джаред ( _вбегает обратно_ ): Нет! Ты меня выслушаешь!

Дженсен ( _бросает взгляд на Крипке_ ): …Один.

_Крипке стонет и опять прячет лицо в ладонях. Эдлунд отходит к двери покурить._

Джаред ( _с дрожью в голосе_ ): Ты знаешь, что я согласился сняться в этом фильме только ради того, чтобы быть с тобой?

Дженсен ( _философски_ ): Ну, это было очевидно с самого начала.

Джаред: Тогда объясни мне, в чём дело? Я недостаточно хорош для тебя?

Дженсен ( _удивляется_ ): Что? Нет!

Джаред: Ты уже с кем-то встречаешься?

Дженсен ( _терпеливо_ ): Нет, Джаред, я ни с кем не встречаюсь.

Джаред: Или у тебя есть какой-то… секрет? Что-то, из-за чего ты не можешь со мной встречаться?

Дженсен: Да нет никакого секрета!

Джаред ( _шёпотом_ ): Или ты натурал?

Дженсен ( _закатывает глаза_ ): Тебе не кажется, что если бы я был натуралом, я бы так сразу и сказал? После первой же твоей попытки пофлиртовать.

Джаред ( _с сомнением_ ): Может… ты считаешь, что сам меня недостоин?

Дженсен ( _смотрит на него круглыми глазами_ ): Я? Недостоин? ( _Начинает смеяться_ .)

_Джаред хмурится._

Дженсен ( _успокоившись_ ): Джаред, ты что, только что перечислял сюжетные ходы своих романтических комедий?

Джаред ( _воинственно_ ): А если и так? Что ещё я могу подумать? Ты мне всё время отказываешь!

Дженсен ( _разводит руками_ ): Да я ведь всё тебе уже сказал. Это непрофессионально, встречаться во время съёмок. Это влияет на весь процесс, на актёрскую игру. Я вовсе не отказываю тебе. Просто осталась ещё одна сцена.

_Джаред теряет дар речи._

Джаред ( _немного придя в себя_ ): И всё? Вот так просто?

Дженсен ( _улыбается_ ): Вот так просто.

Джаред ( _неуверенно, с надеждой_ ): То есть, когда съёмки закончатся, то мы сможем…

Дженсен ( _устало потирая лоб_ ): Если бы ты постоянно не отвлекал меня, я бы уже давно отыграл свою часть и наконец смог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы трахнуть тебя.

Джаред ( _просияв_ ): Правда?

Дженсен: Правда. А теперь выйди из кадра и дай мне закончить эту сцену.

Джаред ( _вытянувшись по струнке_ ): Так точно! ( _С радостной улыбкой выбегает за двери; оттуда доносится_ ): О, Марк! Ты тоже тут? Слушай, где там твои хвалёные резинки с пупырышками?..

  
  


  
  


**Сцена пятая.**

_Комната с круглым столом. Из-за закрытой двери доносятся звуки музыки, чей-то смех и разговоры. За столом сидит серьёзный и немного печальный Марк – в джинсах и простой белой рубашке навыпуск. Он разглядывает пустые стены комнаты, стол, стулья, теребит зажатые в пальцах листы Пьесы, то и дело вздыхает._

_Распахивается дверь, в комнату заглядывает Эдлунд._

Эдлунд: Марк, ты чего тут? Все же празднуют окончание съёмок, пойдём! Нечего сидеть тут одному. Ты на Эрика обиделся, что ли?

Марк: Нет, ты что! Всё отлично. Мне просто захотелось вернуться сюда, посмотреть на то место, где всё начиналось… Хорошо, что студия решила провести вечеринку прямо тут, а не в каком-нибудь клубе.

Эдлунд ( _чешет подбородок_ ): Ну, на самом деле студия решила устроить вечеринку тут, чтобы сэкономить. Мы и так превысили свой бюджет со всеми этими исками от городской администрации…

Марк: Может, посидишь со мной пять минут?

Эдлунд: А, приступ ностальгии? Понимаю ( _садится рядом_ ).

Марк: Здесь ведь столько всего произошло!.. Тут вы впервые услышали о моей дислексии. Впервые мы с Эриком поругались. Впервые я услышал похвалу от Дженсена. И впервые какой-то актёришка сказал мне, что я – не его кумир… Удивительно, как много всего произошло за два месяца!

_В комнату входит Дженсен. Он коротко пострижен, на лице – трёхдневная щетина, никаких усов и бороды. На нём обтягивающая жёлтая футболка с надписью «_ _Guitar_ _Hero_ _», небрежно накинутая сверху сиреневая рубашка и модные драные джинсы. Он расслабленный, весёлый и немного сонный._

Дженсен: А, вы тут? А я найти никого не могу. Только Эрик там отжигает… Кто, кстати, все эти люди там? 

Эдлунд (удивлённо): Дженсен, а я-то думал, это ты у нас спец по таким вечеринкам! Это продюсеры и их друзья. 

Дженсен ( _пожимает плечами_ ): Я, может, и спец, только вот обычно продюсеры принимают непосредственное участие в съёмках. А в этот раз я ни одного из них вообще ни разу не видел… Они хоть в курсе, в честь какого фильма собрались?

Эдлунд ( _ухмыляется_ ): Думаю, у каждого из них своё мнение на этот счёт.

Дженсен ( _качает головой_ ): Тогда я лучше с вами посижу ( _садится рядом с Эдлундом_ ).

_В комнату аккуратно, бочком, протискивается Миша. Он одет в простой серенький костюм, а на лице у него – непривычно серьёзное выражение лица. На Марка он старательно не обращает внимания._

Миша: Меня еле пропустили. Все думают, что я какой-то то ли помощник юриста, то ли младший бухгалтер, и говорят, что вечеринка только для руководства и участников съёмок…

Марк ( _оживляется_ ): Я знаю, в чём дело! Ты просто очень вжился в роль, да? Вот тебя и принимают за бухгалтера. Вообще, это удивительно, как наша актёрская игра…

Эдлунд ( _перебивает Марка, Мише_ ): Думаю, если бы ты был в своей гавайке и с косяком, тебя бы пропустили без проблем.

Миша: Вот! Вот об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить! Ну, с Эриком тоже, но он сейчас, кажется, не совсем в кондиции…

Все ( _хором, стонут_ ): Да уж!

Миша ( _торжественно_ ): В общем, я думаю, наступило время финального признания. Я знаю, вы давно уже заметили некоторые странности, вы наверняка все уже хотите знать, почему я так себя вёл.

Все ( _вздыхают и_ _отмахиваются_ ): Да с тобой и так всё понятно.

Миша: Я – один из активистов «Ш.Н.Я.Г.А.»

Все: ?????

Миша: Вы не слышали? Это организация «Ширяетесь? Наркотики – Яд! Голливудская Ассоциация». Я работаю под прикрытием. Делаю вид, что я употребляю наркотики, а на самом деле стараюсь выяснить, кто из съёмочной команды их употребляет, как, в каком количестве и почему. 

Эдлунд ( _слегка обалдевший_ ): Ну и в чём смысл?

Миша: Как в чём?! Мы составляем статистику, находим нужные методы, которые мотивируют сразу большие группы людей бросить курить или колоться. Ведь уже столько замечательных актёров потеряно из-за зависимости!

_Дженсен качает головой и тяжело вздыхает. Марк вздыхает ещё тяжелее. Эдлунд приподнимает брови._

Миша: Я могу официально заявить, что вы – самая идеальная съёмочная группа, с которой я когда-либо работал. Ни один из вас не употребляет наркотики, поэтому я всем вам вручу наши фирменные Сертификаты Чистоты.

Марк ( _смущённо покашливает_ ): Ну-у, вообще-то, тебе так легко давались все твои сцены, и я подумал, что тебе помогает травка. Так что пару недель назад я заказал себе партию гашиша, у меня до сих пор остались связи в Марокко.

Миша ( _хватается за сердце_ ): Не может быть!!!

Эдлунд ( _задумчиво_ ): А мы с Эриком после того, как ты познакомил нас с дилерами в том переулке, вообще без косяка не ходим. Кстати, спасибо за наводку – практически никаких примесей, отличная травка! ( _Криво ухмыляется, когда Миша начинает бледнеть_ ) А ты думал, чего я такой спокойный всё время? Жалко только, что у Эрика сочетание травки и антидепрессантов вызывает такой странный эффект…

Миша ( _уже почти зелёный_ ): О Боже!

Дженсен: А я, когда тебя впервые увидел с косяком, сразу вспомнил, какие интересные растения растут у меня на заднем дворике, написал домоправительнице, чтобы выслала по почте – и мы с Джаредом вот уже третий день балдеем. 

_Миша в полуобморочном состоянии сползает вниз по своему стулу._

Миша: Я, что же получается, единственный, кто не курил на этих съёмках? О Боже, это провал! Это провал! ( _Хватается за голову._ )

_Все разводят руками._

_В комнату входит Джаред, тихий и умиротворённый. На нём клетчатая рубашка, которая ему явно мала, и какие-то линялые домашние джинсы. В руках он держит вазочку с непонятной сероватой жидкостью._

Дженсен ( _смотрит на Джареда с ленивой улыбкой и облизывается_ ): Эй.

Джаред ( _отвечает такой же ленивой улыбкой, затем дёргает за свой воротник_ ): Ты не против? Я больше ничего не нашёл.

_Дженсен качает головой и хлопает ладонью по стулу рядом с собой._

Миша ( _бормочет, в ужасе_ ): Боже, я скурил целую съёмочную группу! Боже, Боже..!

Джаред ( _садится_ ): О чём это он?

Дженсен ( _кладёт руку на спинку его стула_ ): Ни о чём, не обращай внимания. Лучше расскажи, что у тебя тут? ( _Тыкает пальцем в вазочку_ .)

Джаред ( _ухмыляется_ ): Ну, ты знаешь, я подумал – Эрик так настойчиво пытался накормить тебя этим, так что ты просто обязан попробовать в честь окончания съёмок!

Дженсен: Так что это?

Джаред: Икорный сок!

Все ( _наперебой_ ): Я тоже хочу попробовать!

Джаред ( _прижимает вазочку к груди_ ): Нет! Это только для Дженсена! Если хотите ещё – сами шантажируйте повара!

Дженсен ( _смеётся_ ): Да ладно тебе, неужели я не поделюсь?

_Дженсен забирает у Джареда вазочку и пробует одну ложечку. На лице у него застывает напряжённо-вдумчивое выражение._

Все ( _хором_ ): Ну что???

Дженсен ( _вздыхает и передаёт вазочку Эдлунду_ ): Да ничего. Та же икра, только жидкая. И почему все решили, что вкус как-то отличается?

Эдлунд ( _пробует_ ): Да, и правда…

_Все по кругу пробуют икорный сок и соглашаются._

_В комнату вваливается Крипке. Он в расстёгнутой рубашке, со взъерошенными волосами и заплетающейся походкой. Судя во движениям и взгляду он совершенно доволен своей жизнью._

_Крипке оглядывает комнату: Дженсен с Джаредом сидят практически вплотную и о чём-то воркуют; Миша плачет; Марк с серьёзным видом бормочет себе под нос отрывки из Пьесы. Только Эдлунд, как всегда, всему рад._

Крипке ( _пьяным голосом, Марку_ ): Т-только не гврите, что брат Пс-сателя приссл ещё ч-твёртый акт! ( _Ржёт._ )

_Актёры вздрагивают и трясут головами._

Эдлунд: Нет, Эрик, мы просто болтаем тут. Вспоминаем съёмки.

_Крипке снова ржёт, икает и крестится._

Крипке: Можт мне тгда монта-ажом пойти, пз-ниматься? Эт у вас, парни, съёмки кончили… сь. А у мня – ещё цэ-элый, как его? Пст-ПРО-ДАК-ШЕН! ВО!

Эдлунд ( _встаёт, хватает Крипке за рукав и усаживает за стол_ ): Зачем тебе сейчас этот скучный монтаж? Отдыхай, расслабляйся. А монтаж подождёт до следующей недели…

Крипке: Нда?? Ну-у ла-адно. А то я ведь хрршо мнтаж делаю! Вот так ( _показывает, как что-то отрезает ножницами_ ): Ат! Ат! Пфф ( _делает вид, что выдавливает на отрезанное клей_ ).

Эдлунд ( _хлопает его по плечу_ ): Ну что ты, Эрик. Так мы делали восемь лет назад. Теперь у нас цифровое кино, никакого «Ат! Ат!», ( _уже шёпотом_ ) слава тебе Господи…

Дженсен ( _поглаживает Джареду шею под воротником, задумчиво_ ): Между прочим, это типичная ситуация в Голливуде – с трудом воспринимать новые технологии. Помню, совсем недавно была история с Мэрил Стрип – она разговаривала с Кэмероном на тему «Аватара» и помимо прочего заявила: «О, да, я тоже недавно озвучивала мультик». Кэмерон был страшно оскорблён…

Эдлунд ( _философски_ ): Ну, если уж в Голливуде новые технологии воспринимают с трудом, то как же тогда их воспринимают во всём остальном мире?

Дженсен ( _не обращает внимания_ ): …а я вот мечтаю о том дне, когда мне удастся сыграть в фильме с motion capture. Я просто без ума от игры Энди Сёркиса в новой «Планете Обезьян»…

Джаред: Не-не, тебе бы не подошла обезьяна. Тебе бы подошёл оживший плюшевый медведь! Только не добрый, как в «Последней Мимзи вселенной», и не злой, как Кукла Чаки, а такой, знаешь, драматический!

Миша: В «Последней Мимзи вселенной» был плюшевый заяц. И что значит «драматический плюшевый медведь»??

Джаред: Ну, знаешь, такой разочарованный в жизни, пьющий, курящий как паровоз, фанат азартных игр и порнухи. Склонный к самоубийству…

Марк: О Боже, не надо больше о самоубийстве…

Джаред: …но всё равно, большой и плюшевый! ( _Начинает щекотать Дженсена; они оба хихикают и толкаются локтями._ )

_Все остальные, даже пьяный Крипке, смотрят на них с нечитаемыми взглядами._

_Джаред и Дженсен замолкают, с трудом отрываются друг от друга и ровно усаживаются на своих стульях, время от времени бросая друг на друга многообещающие взгляды._

Эдлунд ( _Марку_ ): А что такого с самоубийством? Я думал, ты был рад, что у тебя такая сцена…

Марк: Конечно, рад! Но это безумно, безумно выматывает – раз за разом простреливать себе голову. Тем более, что согласно Методу, я каждый раз, как спускал курок, отчётливо представлял себя в Аду, терзаемого за этот страшный грех…

_Раздаётся храп Крипке. Он спит с открытым ртом, откинув голову на спинку стула. Все на мгновение поворачиваются к нему, затем снова возвращаются к дискуссии._

Джаред: Ты, никак, подался в христианство? Что-то не слышал, чтобы ты раньше был особо верующим.

Марк: А я и не был! Но теперь, когда на мне весь этот психологический груз Метода, когда я осознал свою Миссию, я понял, что мне нужна какая-то точка опоры, какой-то уголок покоя. Духовность, понимаешь?

Джаред: И как, нашёл?

Марк: Пока нет. Но психотерапевт Эрика позвал всех своих клиентов и объяснил им мою проблему. Так что на следующей неделе… ( _достаёт из кармана сложенный втрое листок, разворачивает его и зачитывает_ ) в понедельник – Том Круз расскажет мне о сайентологии, в среду – Гир обещал научить медитировать, в пятницу я иду с Катчером в лос-анджелесский центр Каббалы, а в воскресенье Уолберг ведёт меня на католическую мессу. 

Джаред ( _с сомнением_ ): А разве это не нарушает правил о врачебной тайне? 

Марк ( _искренне удивлённый_ ): Врачебная тайна? В Голливуде? Зачем?

Джаред ( _поворачивается к Дженсену_ ): Дженсен, ты тоже ходишь к этому психотерапевту?

Дженсен ( _достаёт из нагрудного кармашка беруши_ ): Вот мой психотерапевт.

_Джаред вздыхает с облегчением._

Крипке ( _внезапно просыпается и тыкает пальцем в Марка_ ): Пдждите! Марк! Марк!

Эдлунд ( _заботливо_ ): Что «Марк», Эрик?

Крипке: Чтает! Ник-ких а-у-дьо зап-писей!

_Все дружно поворачиваются к Марку._

Миша ( _обвиняющим тоном_ ): Вообще-то, да, Марк. Как это ты, со своей дислексией всё это время читал Пьесу с листа, а?

Марк ( _сконфуженно_ ): Ну-у… 

Джаред ( _ухмыляется_ ): Да у него нет никакой дислексии!

Марк: Ну, я действительно читаю медленнее… Было удобно сказать, что у меня дислексия…

Миша: Могу поспорить, эта болезнь была выдумана специально для голливудских актёров! Вообще, весь ваш Голливуд – это… ( _его прерывает звонок мобильного телефона; Миша достаёт из кармана брюк телефон и отвечает_ ) Да? Да, это я. О Боже… Нет, я провалил задание, прости пожалуйста!.. Да, всё группа курит… Нет, до того, как они пообщались со мной, они не курили… Слушай, я знаю, что это уже четвёртый раз, когда подобное происходит со мной, но я обещаю… Что? Нет, ты не можешь! Подожди, не вешай трубку!.. ( _Миша нажимает на отбой и стонет, уткнувшись лицом в стол._ ) 

Джаред ( _сочувственно_ ): Что случилось?

Миша ( _горестно_ ): Меня лишили значка участника «Ш.Н.Я.Г.А»… И вообще исключили из организации.

Джаред: А что это за…

Дженсен: Не спрашивай. 

_Джаред пожимает плечами._

_Миша продолжает стонать в стол. У него снова звонит мобильный._

Миша ( _в мобильный, всхлипывая_ ): Слушаю… Кто это? Стивен? ( _вскидывается и вытирает слёзы_ ) Тот самый Стивен?! О Боже! Да, я весь внимание! Роль? О, да, конечно, Стивен, я в Вашем распоряжении!.. Да, как только – так сразу!.. Понял, спасибо огромное за звонок, буду на связи! ( _Откладывает телефон и потрясённо смотрит на съёмочную группу. Крипке снова похрапывает._ ) Стивен сказал, что студия хочет видеть меня в каком-то масштабном проекте…

Эдлунд ( _усмехается_ ): Что ты там начал насчёт «нашего Голливуда»?

Миша ( _отмахивается и вскакивает из-за стола_ ): Слушайте, я пойду. Надо позвонить агенту, рассказать…

_Миша торопливо пожимает всем присутствующим, кроме храпящего Крипке, руки, открывает дверь – и тут раздаётся вой сирены._

_В комнату заглядывает сотрудник студии._

Сотрудник студии: У нас прорвало канализацию! Желательно освободить помещение, поскольку вода – вернее… ну вы поняли – очень быстро натекает в другие помещения! ( _Убегает._ )

Все ( _хором, даже Крипке_ ): МАРК!!!!

Марк ( _обиженно_ ): А что сразу я? Я просто выбросил в туалет свой чёрный пояс – ну, знаете, в знак того, что стал теперь серьёзным актёром…

**Конец четвёртого акта.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Акт** **V**

**Сцена первая.**

_Три месяца спустя._

_Широкий коридор кинотеатра. На стенах висят плакаты фильмов, стоит несколько картонных фигур каких-то киноперсонажей. Видна закрытая дверь, на которой висит табличка «Закрытый предпремьерный показ. Вход только по приглашениям»._

_Неподалёку от двери стоит несколько кресел, в одном из них сидит Крипке. У него вид человека, который пытается заставить себя расслабиться, зная, что его ожидает тяжелая многочасовая хирургическая операция. Голова откинута на спинку кресла, глаза бездумно смотрят в потолок, губы поджаты, а пальцы дёргают складки брюк на коленях._

_Мимо проходят люди, только что вышедшие с других сеансов:_

_Возмущённая женщина, которая тащит за собой ребёнка семи лет. Она разговаривает по мобильному телефону. Крипке неохотно открывает глаза и смотрит на неё._

Возмущённая женщина: …представляешь, пошла с сыном на «Пилу», уж не помню, какую по счёту. Он всё ныл: хочу страшилку, мама, хочу страшилку... А там! Кровища! Внутренности! Какой-то ужас, просто! Почему никто за этим не следит?! Это же невозможно смотреть! Они о детях вообще думают, или нет?!

_Ребёнок оглядывается на Крипке и делает руками такой жест, словно зажал свою голову в капкане; высовывает язык, хрипит и дёргается. Крипке вздрагивает._

Возмущённая женщина ( _одёргивает ребёнка_ ): Билли, ну что ты делаешь! ( _продолжает в мобильный_ ) Ужасно, совершенно ужасно! Билли, бедняжка, и как он высидел этот сеанс!..

_Уходит._

_Крипке качает головой._

_Двое метросексуалов. Пальто, шарфы, начищенные ботинки, застывшее на лицах выражение пренебрежения ко всему миру. Крипке чуть морщится, когда до него доносится запах их туалетной воды._

Первый метросексуал: …а ты смотрел «Аватар»?

Второй метросексуал ( _фыркает и отмахивается_ ): Смотрел, конечно.

Первый метросексуал: Ну и как тебе?

Второй метросексуал: Слишком много спецэффектов. Какие-то голубые инопланетяне… Бред.

_Уходят._

_Крипке вздыхает._

_Пожилой мужчина и девочка-подросток, возможно дедушка с внучкой._

Пожилой мужчина: ..нет, как ты меня не убеждай, это ваше современное кино ничего не стоит. Все сюжеты уже были. Ну да, все эти красивые съёмки, трюки… Но зачем это всё? Разве кино ради красоты снимают? Надо же какую-то мысль донести, мысль, понимаешь? А тут всё одно и то же… Я тебе вот что, скажу, Фрэнни, читай лучше Шекспира. Он уже пятьсот лет назад все эти сюжеты написал. А с тех пор ничего нового не было!..

_Уходят._

_Крипке снова тяжело вздыхает._

_Двое мужчин лет сорока. Один весёлый, другой – хмурый и недовольный._

Весёлый мужчина: …но это же пародия! Пародия на военные фильмы, в том и смысл!

Хмурый мужчина: Нет, это совершенно никуда не годится. Ну и что, что пародия? Это слишком серьёзная тема, чтобы смеяться над ней! Люди умирают на войне!

Весёлый мужчина: Но когда в прошлый раз мы смотрели «Убойные каникулы», ты смеялся над тем, как убивали людей.

Хмурый мужчина: Нет, одно дело – когда маньяк их убивает. А другое дело – историческая тема. Военная. Нет, никуда не годится, нельзя смеяться.

Весёлый мужчина: Да почему же нельзя смеяться над фашистами? Они выглядели придурками, а наши, хоть и с юмором показаны, но всё равно герои. По-моему, над врагом как раз лучше всего посмеяться…

Хмурый мужчина: Нет! Это слишком серьёзно! Режиссёра надо самого на войну отправить – сразу отучится пародии снимать…

_Уходят._

_Крипке закатывает глаза._

_Трое подростков. Одеты в мешковатые спортивные костюмы, движения резкие, расхлябанные._

Первый подросток: …бля, кровищи ваще, не пожалели!

Второй подросток: А жопа какая была, видели?

Первый подросток: Да, она как голой жопой повернулась, я ваще, думал щас…

Третий подросток: Да, жопа ваще-е!..

_Уходят._

_Крипке с раздражением отворачивается – и тут же вздрагивает, когда рядом раздаётся визг._

_Четыре молоденьких девушки. Перебивают друг друга, то и дело повизгивают._

Первая девушка: …Эдвард! Уи-и-и! Какой офигенный!

Вторая девушка: Эдвард! Уи-и-и! А-ня-ня! А как он смотрел! А как он повернулся! О Боже! Я прямо! Офигеть, да?

Третья девушка: А Джейкоб? Блин, зачем ему вообще рубашка? А вы видели его на церемонии, когда он с Паттинсоном целовался? А-а, какие офигенные! А вы видели?..

Первая девушка: А за нами мужики сидели, вы слышали? Они такие: блин, а когда вампиры будут? А где мочилово? Ваще дебилы, да? Там же весь фильм – одни вампиры, чего не понятно?

Вторая девушка: А там, где они целовались, да? Уи-и-и! Такая няшка!

Четвёртая девушка ( _тихо и серьёзно_ ): А мне кажется, это такая глубокая история… Их отношения, как в настоящих романах, я каждый раз смотрю и верить начинаю, что так бывает…

_Уходят._

_Крипке что-то бормочет сквозь зубы и со страданием на лице закрывает глаза._

_Парень с девушкой. За руки не держатся. Девушка полна энтузиазма, парень жуёт жвачку, на лице – безразличие._

Девушка: …да классный фильм! Мне очень понравился. Как они обыграли эту тему с роботами! И с космосом! И с энергией, которая объединяет всех нас! Давно таких фильмов не видела, чтобы настолько интересно всё и не глупо…

Парень: Ну да, космос. И идея с энергией неплохая. Сюжет – да, вроде, есть. Ну и чё?

Девушка: Ну хорошо, ты же смотрел «Космическую Одиссею»? 

Парень: Смотрел. Ну «Одиссея». Ну и чё? 

Девушка: Понятно. Так, в принципе, про любой фильм можно сказать…

_Уходят._

_Крипке качает головой и прячет лицо в ладонях._

_Две женщины лет тридцати пяти. Обе на каблуках, дорогая одежда, уложенные волосы. По уверенной походке, жёсткой линии губ и паре лишних морщин на лбу можно предположить, что это деловые женщины, а не содержанки, которым нечем заняться._

Женщина слева: ...Да, согласна, сцена прекрасная! И вот то место, где они дружно потянулись к той книге – тоже отлично! И диалоги, диалоги! Здорово всё снято, просто замечательно! Но вообще, конечно, фильм дурацкий. Мне совершенно не понравился.

_Крипке тихо воет. Женщины отшатываются, смотрят на него с испугом и быстро уходят._

_Закрытая дверь с табличкой приоткрывается, из тёмного зала выходит Эдлунд._

Крипке ( _не оборачиваясь к Эдлунду, слабым голосом_ ): Что, уже закончилось?

Эдлунд: Нет, ещё минут пять до конца. Я решил проверить, как ты тут.

Крипке: Знаешь, а я вот сижу тут и думаю: а для кого мы это всё снимаем? Для кого? Есть вообще хоть кто-нибудь, кто-нибудь, кто ценит то, что мы делаем, а? Скажи, Бен?

Эдлунд ( _оглядывается по сторонам, находит что-то взглядом_ ): О, там бар! Эрик, тебе «Кровавую Мэри» или просто водки?

Крипке: Почему каждый раз, как я спрашиваю тебя об этом, ты пытаешься меня споить? 

Эдлунд: Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты задал тот же вопрос Стивену, когда он выйдет из зала, и ещё сотне приглашённых. Так что? Водки?

Крипке ( _тяжело вздыхает_ ): Давай. 

_Эдлунд уходит._

_Дверь с табличкой распахивается, как от удара. Из зала вылетает Брат Писателя, весь зелёный от бешенства._

Крипке ( _испуганно_ ): Что такое? Мы где-то упустили реплику?

Брат Писателя ( _шипит_ ): Как вы… Что вы… Вы что, совсем идиоты?! Откуда там весь этот безумный трах?!

_Крипке бледнеет и дёргает ворот._

Крипке ( _дрожащим голосом_ ): В Пьесе так написано… Вы же сами сказали, никаких отступлений…

Брат Писателя: Да там же была просто порнуха на фоне! 

Крипке ( _медленно седея_ ): Что??

Брат Писателя: Там же написано: ноутбук, телевизор! А все сцены секса – это телефильмы или ролики в интернете, кретины вы безмозглые!!!

_В этот из открытой двери доносятся звуки оваций. Кто-то свистит, кто-то кричит «Браво!», все хлопают добрых пять минут._

Крипке ( _поседевшая было прядь снова потемнела_ ): Ну надо же…

Брат Писателя: Да вы хоть понимаете, как вы исказили авторский замысел? Да вы хоть понимаете.?! 

Крипке ( _повернувшись к нему и неожиданно ухмыльнувшись_ ): Да ебал я ваш авторский замысел!

Эдлунд ( _незаметно подошедший_ ): В буквальном смысле! ( _протягивает Крипке рюмку водки с долькой лимона_ )

_Крипке выпивает залпом. Вытирает рот, затем смотрит на Брата Писателя и начинает ржать._

Брат Писателя ( _краснеет от бешенства_ ): Чему вы радуетесь? Чему вы радуетесь?! Я вас всех тут засужу за это, понятно?!

Крипке ( _кашляет и смеётся_ ): Нет, не засудите! Я помню наш контракт наизусть. Там сказано: строго придерживаться текста. Если что-то из текста не ясно – вправе требовать разъяснений у наследника автора. И если наследник не даст разъяснений, режиссёр вправе трактовать непонятное по своему усмотрению.

Брат Писателя: Ну естественно! Я сам вписал этот пункт!

Крипке: Мда? Ну так я, получив второй акт, отправил вам пять электронных писем на тему того, что же именно подразумевается под «сценой секса», и оставил с десяток голосовых сообщений на телефоне. Поскольку вы куда-то уезжали по делам – ни на одно сообщение или письмо я так и не получил ответа. Любой суд оправдает меня.

Брат Писателя ( _разъярённо_ ): Да вы… Да вы просто…

Крипке ( _перебивает_ ): А, ещё. Я разговаривал со Стивеном. Он сказал, что всё получилось отлично, и в следующем году я буду снимать ремейк.

Брат Писателя ( _бледнеет и заикается_ ): Р-ремейк? Какой ещё, мать вашу, ремейк?!

Крипке: Ну как же? Фильм «по мотивам». События в будущем. Дилер станет инопланетянином, вдовец – разумной обезьяной, бухгалтер останется человеком, а вот морпех превратится в робота. Там будут проблемы ксенофилии, зоофилии, любви к человекоподобным машинам… Правда, двое героев станут женщинами, чтобы не было обвинений в сексизме – а так мы добавим драк в слоу-моу, экшена с погонями, футуристических пейзажей, крутых тачек. Стивен уже обсуждает этот проект с Вайнштайном.

Брат Писателя ( _в полуобморочном состоянии_ ): Я не позволю..!

Крипке: Так я же говорю: фильм «по мотивам». Нам даже права на это не нужны. 

Брат Писателя: Ублюдки… Как вы можете? Это же наследие моего брата!..

_Крипке машет на него рукой, поворачивается к Эдлунду, обнимает его за плечи и тянет к бару._

Крипке ( _на мгновение оборачивается к Брату Писателя_ ): А, чуть не забыл! И всё это – в 3D!!!

_Брат Писателя покрывается испариной и обессиленно падает в кресло, где до этого сидел Крипке. Из зала выходят восторженные зрители. Крипке и Эдлунд со счастливыми физиономиями уходят к бару._

  
  


**Сцена вторая и последняя.**

_Ещё два месяца спустя._

_Джаред и Дженсен лежат в постели. Дженсен задумчиво поглаживает Джареда по бедру. Джаред задумчиво поглаживает что-то у живота Дженсена._

Дженсен ( _с ухмылкой_ ): Скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать с этой штукой?

Джаред ( _лукаво_ ): Ну-у… Он такой округлый, обтекаемый, такой удобной формы…

Дженсен: Нет, Джаред, по этому назначению мы его использовать не будем. Тем более после того, как я дал его потрогать сегодня всем желающим.

Джаред ( _хмурится_ ): А зачем ты давал его всем потрогать? Я как-то надеялся, что это будет моим эксклюзивным правом.

Дженсен: Ну, я же не мог отказать тем страждущим, которые уже –дцатый год по счёту всё не могут его заполучить.

Джаред ( _ворчит_ ): Твоя щедрость когда-нибудь тебя погубит. Скажи спасибо, что первым делом, когда мы вернулись домой, я его как следует помыл.

Дженсен: Ты помыл мой Оскар??

Джаред ( _поднимает статуэтку к глазам и сдувает пару пылинок_ ): Конечно. Тебя никогда не учили не притаскивать в постель грязные вещи?

_Дженсен смеётся и целует Джареда, потихоньку отнимая у него статуэтку и откладывая её на тумбочку за спиной Джареда._

_Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Джаред счастливо вздыхает._

Джаред: Знаешь, Дженсен, ты – мировое зло.

Дженсен ( _мурлычет_ ): Дай-ка угадаю… Из-за того, что я так невъебенно красив?

Джаред ( _смеётся и гладит его по щеке_ ): Нет.

Дженсен: Из-за того, что по моей вине тысячи фанаток не могут устроить свою личную жизнь?

Джаред: И фанатов тоже… Но нет, не поэтому.

Дженсен: Хм-м. Из-за того, что я довёл Опру и гостей её шоу до синхронного нервного тика, так и не ответив прямо ни на один её вопрос?

Джаред: А что, было и такое? Ого! Покажешь?

Дженсен: Ещё бы! Это жемчужина моей коллекции телеинтервью!.. Ну хорошо, неужели из-за того, что несколько надоедливых и наглых папарацци пропали, и моя причастность к этому так и не была доказана?

Джаред ( _смотрит на него круглыми глазами_ ): А ты причастен?

Дженсен: М-м… Ну как тебе сказать… Лучше я расскажу тебе об этом в другой раз. ( _щекочет Джареда, и тот явно забывает, о чём спросил_ ) Так что там с мировым злом?

Джаред ( _отдышавшись от смеха_ ): Ну, идея в том, что из-за тебя вся съёмочная команда теперь переключилась на серьёзное кино. Марк и Миша получили приглашения на съёмки в каких-то драмах, да и Крипке, говорят, больше не будет снимать фильмы ужасов. И я вряд ли когда-нибудь ещё захочу сниматься в ромкомах… ( _тяжело взыхает_ ) Кто же теперь будет развлекать публику? Ни тебе боевиков, ни мелодрам, ни ужасов… Так что да, ты – мировое зло.

Дженсен: Ты тоже мировое зло. Из-за тебя всё съёмочная группа начала смотреть твои ромкомы.

Джаред: Когда это? Я о таком не слышал!

Дженсен: Мы просто постеснялись тебя пригласить. Но за время съёмок устроили три вечера просмотра всех твоих «раздевальных» фильмов.

Джаред: Ого! Я польщён… Но на самом деле, по-моему, хуже всех был Марк. Из-за него мы все попали в больницу. Дважды!

Дженсен ( _посмеивается_ ): Да все хороши… Миша вон, скурил всю группу.

Джаред: А из-за Крипке всё время приходилось носить с собой валерьянку. Я был уверен, что рано или поздно его схватит удар… Я рад, что в итоге ему тоже достался Оскар – хотя, конечно, приз за режиссуру полагался тебе. 

Дженсен: Да мне и моего третьего Оскара за главную роль достаточно…

Джаред ( _кусает его за мочку уха_ ): Ох, какие мы скромные… Кстати, похоже, что только Эдлунд ничем не навредил фильму, да?

Дженсен: Я бы даже сказал – только благодаря ему этот фильм и был снят!

Джаред ( _смеётся_ ): Да уж… ( _откидывается на спину и смотрит в потолок_ )

Дженсен ( _рассматривает его жадным взглядом_ ): Ты знаешь, раз уж ты не собираешься больше сниматься в ромкомах… Я тут придумал, как удовлетворить твою страсть к эксгибиционизму в серьёзных фильмах. У меня есть для тебя на примете пара эротических триллеров, очень даже содержательных и с кучей обнажёнки. Надеюсь увидеть твоё голое тельце на больших экранах где-то через семь-восемь месяцев ( _начинает гладить его по рукам, груди, животу_ )

Джаред ( _зажмуривается от удовольствия и прижимается к Дженсену_ ): Ну даже не знаю… У меня ещё целых шесть других предложений…

Дженсен ( _целует его в шею_ ): И у меня. Но съёмки начнутся не раньше чем через полтора месяца. Хочешь поехать ко мне на это время?

Джаред ( _закидывает ногу Дженсену на бедро и мягко пощипывает мышцы у него на спине_ ): Конечно, хочу! А где это?

Дженсен ( _удивлённо_ ): Как это «где»? На моём острове! Прозрачное море, синее небо, ананасы растут под ногами, пляж с белым песком, солнце круглый год… Туземные девушки и юноши… м-м… ( _причмокивает_ )

Джаред ( _чуть хмурится_ ): Остров? Туземцы? Стой, кажется, я где-то что-то уже об этом слышал…

Дженсен ( _усмехается_ ): Не отвлекайся… ( _переворачивает его на спину и затыкает поцелуем_ )

_Сцена секса. Или, может, уже и впрямь хватит?.._

**Fin** **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Идея написать эту пьесу возникла у меня благодаря моей любимой бете kansas25. Когда она дала мне почитать свой первый фанфик – «Парикмахер» - постельные сцены были ещё не прописаны, и вместо первой из них было написано: [сцена секса], вместо второй: [ещё одна сцена секса], а вместо третьей: [сцена секса. Или может уже хватит?]. Ржала я долго, и, по правде сказать, ржу до сих пор, когда вспоминаю тот первый эффект. Я даже предлагала kansas25 так всё и оставить. У меня перед глазами сразу мелькнули кадры из «Планеты страха» Родригеза, в которой он, подражая старым трэшевым фильмам, вырезал сцену секса и ещё несколько, будто бы плёнка с этими кадрами была утеряна или испорчена. Вместо этих сцен на экране шли титры: «утраченные сцены».


End file.
